


A relação nada cristã de Pip e Damien

by Monilovely



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antichrist Damien Thorn, Author Is Not Religious, Awkward Romance, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood, Cute Kids, Demon/Human Relationships, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up Together, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Malnourishment, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Religious Humor, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleeping Together, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, You Have Been Warned
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely
Summary: Pip não podia estar mais contente por Damien receber permissão de ficar em South Park. Ele só não esperava que seu primeiro amigo, além de ser o anticristo, se tornasse sua primeira paixão.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	1. O primeiro amigo de Pip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatyBolton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/gifts).



Ter aulas com o anticristo era… Estranho, para dizer o mínimo. Pip foi criado em uma família cristã, sua irmã sendo bem mais devota do que seu cunhado, e agora que eles também foram tirados dele, ele vivia em um orfanato que recebia muito apoio da igreja local. As paredes eram decoradas com cruzes, todos os órfãos tinham uma Bíblia para rezar aos fins de semana e eram levados para todos os eventos que a igreja programava, incluindo durante as férias, e freiras e até o padre da igreja apareciam pelos corredores de vez em quando. Conviver com o anticristo em sua sala era, no mínimo, estranho. Mais estranho ainda é que eles estivessem passando tempo juntos e ele estivesse efetivamente sendo _legal_ com ele.

Ninguém naquela cidade era legal com Pip em momento algum de sua vida que não fosse conveniente para eles. Todos lá o desprezavam pelo simples motivo de ser britânico, tanto que se não fosse pela lei, ele provavelmente nem teria sido acolhido pelo orfanato, pois eles lá não faziam questão de esconder o quanto odiavam também. De todas as pessoas que moravam lá, foi logo o anticristo que o tratou bem, muito melhor do que ele foi tratado a sua vida toda.

_É assim que se sente ter um amigo?_ Pip refletiu enquanto se sentava na calçada. Era o aniversário de Eric Cartman mais uma vez e, assim como em todas as festas, ele não foi convidado, o que o deixava sem muitas coisas para fazer a não ser refletir sobre a própria vida miserável ou ir para a festa e se esconder atrás da cerca, mas ele não estava com muita vontade de fazer a última opção. Portanto, tudo que Pip podia fazer já estava sendo feito na calçada em frente a uma casa aleatória.

Ao mesmo tempo, Pip não imaginava que Damien estaria descendo a rua naquele exato instante e que, assim como ele, o pequeno anticristo também tinha muito em sua mente. As coisas não estavam sendo fáceis para nenhum deles, tanto para Pip, que agora lidava com a primeira pessoa próxima dele testemunhando o bullying que sofria, quanto para Damien, que ainda sofria por ser o aluno novo.

Enquanto caminhava pela rua, estranhamente, os pensamentos do anticristo não estavam na situação constrangedora em que foi colocado naquela semana, nem no bullying e nem no sofrimento - que ele sabia que acabaria logo de qualquer maneira - mas sim em Pip. Por algum motivo, ele não conseguia tirar o garoto britânico da cabeça; o que era estranho, visto que ele sequer sabia que tipo de relacionamento tinha com ele.

Pip o manteve companhia a semana inteira, sem o chamar de nenhum apelido grosseiro, olhar atravessado para ele e até o tentou ajudar quando ele perdeu o controle no parquinho e colocou fogo em todos os brinquedos. Pip não tinha medo dele e não o via como uma aberração da mesma forma que os outros viam; ele era diferente. Dentre todos os outros, o britânico parecia o único que se importava com ele. Mas ele pareceu bem feliz quando os outros o apelidaram de Fartboy e peidaram nele, tudo porque ele não seria mais afetado pela mesma brincadeira de mau gosto. Isso, ao conhecimento de Damien, não era algo que um amigo desejaria ao outro.

E se Pip o estiver usando? Do jeito que as pessoas daquela cidade eram preconceituosas e escrotas, Pip devia estar cansado daquilo tanto quanto Damien, que só estava ali a uma semana, e o anticristo não duvidava que ele não tentaria de tudo para fugir daquele tormento constante. 

Damien entendia o que Pip queria, se é que de fato estava fazendo isso, mas também não podia evitar de se sentir ofendido que a pessoa que mais o estava dando atenção estava na verdade querendo se aproveitar dele para conseguir popularidade e se livrar do bullying. Era estranhamente satisfatório pensar que Damien não estava sozinho em questão de sofrer bullying; mesmo que ele e Pip talvez nem fossem amigos ainda, o fazia não se sentir sozinho. E agora ele estava prestes a descobrir que a única pessoa que estava sendo legal com ele estava simplesmente o usando.

Damien só queria ser aceito! Será que era pedir demais?

Enquanto caminhava batendo o pé, o anticristo quase não percebeu Pip sentado na calçada, bem na sua frente. Fale no diabo e ele aparecerá. Damien arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo sentado e resolveu se aproximar, sem esperar muito daquela conversa, visto que principalmente estava de mau-humor.

\- Pip? O que você tá fazendo? - ele perguntou e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Oh, olá, Damien. - o britânico respondeu ao encará-lo de volta, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. - Não estou fazendo nada.

Já que estava sem nada para fazer de qualquer forma, Damien resolveu fazer companhia para o britânico e permaneceu sentado junto com ele. Os dois conversavam brevemente e o assunto então morria, mas ao menos era mais confortável do que ficar sozinho e conversar com as paredes.

Pip não era uma má companhia, Damien gostava de conversar com ele, o que o deixava ainda mais em conflito que ele talvez estivesse fazendo aquilo apenas para partir seu coração depois. Sempre que acabava se perdendo na conversa, o anticristo tinha que dar um passo para trás e se lembrar que ele não deveria fazer amizade com ele ainda, que algo podia estar errado. Mas não era fácil, não quando ele o olhava daquele jeito, com aqueles malditos olhos brilhantes que pareciam penetrar em seu ser e enxergar a alma que ele não tinha.

As coisas continuaram monótonas e o assunto acabou pelo que deveria ser a quinta vez, criando um silêncio tranquilo entre os dois. Em algum momento, Damien começou a falar da festa de aniversário do garoto gordo - Cartman - e sobre como todos gostariam de estar lá. A conversa começou a se inclinar para esse canto e, por Deus, a vida de Pip devia ser mais triste do que ele imaginava se ele se satisfazia com apenas fechar os olhos atrás da cerca e fingir que está na festa. Nem mesmo Damien era tão triste e solitário daquele jeito. As coisas seguiram assim até que Pip disse algo interessante, que chamou a atenção do anticristo com uma ideia perversa.

Se todos gostavam do garoto gordo por ele implicar com Pip, então talvez, se Damien fizesse o mesmo, ele seja aceito pelo grupo. Não era algo muito correto de se fazer, mas não é como se o próprio britânico não estivesse planejando usar do mesmo truque com _ele_. Damien apenas estava se aproveitando do deslize de Pip e usando de suas cartas a seu favor.

Prontamente, Damien se levantou da calçada, agarrou Pip pelo pulso e saiu correndo em direção à casa do balofo. O britânico seguia correndo atrás de si, tropeçando em algumas pedras pelo caminho enquanto era arrastado pelo anticristo rua abaixo.

\- O que você vai fazer, Damien? - Pip perguntou, ofegante.

\- Eu vou dar um jeito de entrar na festa.

\- Mas, Damien, nós não fomos convidados! Isso seria invasão de domicílio! Eu sei que você quer ser incluso, mas esse não é o jeito certo!

\- Confia em mim, Pip, eu sei o que estou fazendo. - ele disse simplesmente e apertou o passo, em algum momento soltando do pulso de Pip e o forçando a esticar mais as pernas finas para manter o ritmo.

A cabeça de Pip começou a se encher de pensamentos paralelos enquanto corria, em especial sobre como aquilo era errado. Damien tinha boas intenções, mas aquilo era invasão de domicílio! Não era algo legal de se fazer! Porém, ao mesmo tempo, vendo por outro lado, ele estava só querendo dar um jeito de colocá-los dentro da festa, visto que os dois não foram convidados. E Pip nunca teve alguém que fizesse algo assim por ele antes. Não era a maneira correta, mas Damien estava tentando fazer algo legal para eles, isso por si só já era muito mais do que Pip teve em sua vida inteira.

Parando para pensar, o britânico não devia ter pensado - e dito - algumas das coisas que pensou naquela semana. Ele realmente não devia ter ficado feliz por Damien estar sofrendo bullying. Esse não é o comportamento que um cavalheiro deve ter.

A cada passo que Pip dava e mais se aproximavam da festa de Cartman, mais ele se sentia culpado e remoía aqueles pensamentos. No que será que Damien pensou quando ele disse que ele ser insultado era bom? Pip estava sofrendo bullying por anos, sim, mas isso não o dava o direito de ficar satisfeito quando os outros passavam pela mesma coisa que ele, muito menos de desejar que parem de implicar com ele em razão de implicar com o outro garoto novo. Pip tinha pecado em caráter e como amigo, e era um milagre que Damien ainda o quisesse a ponto de forjar um plano - e um plano muito rápido por sinal - para colocar a ambos dentro de uma das festas mais badaladas de toda a cidade. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito ou nunca se perdoaria por ter dito as coisas que disse.

Quando Pip piscou, os dois já estavam em frente à casa de Cartman, próximo ao portão aberto por onde os convidados entravam carregando os presentes.

Damien abriu um sorriso e, colocando as mãos na cintura, se voltou para Pip:

\- Aqui estamos! Confia em mim, Pip, isso vai ser irado!

Ao se virar para entrar na festa, o anticristo de repente foi parado pela mão do britânico, a qual o agarrou pelo pulso.

\- Damien, espera! Posso falar com você antes?

\- Uh… Claro? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha e puxou sua mão de volta para si. - Mas fala logo, ainda tenho que ir pra luta do meu pai.

Pip lentamente assentiu e retraiu as mãos à frente de seu corpo, entrelaçando-as e acariciando os dedos em constrangimento. Suspirou e, desviando o olhar por meio segundo, disse:

\- Eu sinto muito.

Damien franziu o cenho, pego de surpresa pelo pedido.

\- O que? 

\- Eu disse que sinto muito.

\- Por que você tá pedindo desculpa? - aquilo estava muito estranho e não fazia sentido nenhum. Em um segundo, Damien e ele estavam chegando na festa e agora Pip o estava pedindo desculpas? Não é possível que ele tenha feito algo errado naqueles poucos minutos que levou para chegarem à festa. No entanto, de certa forma, o anticristo sentia, bem no fundo, que aquilo acabaria com ele de alguma forma.

\- Eu sei que nos conhecemos só por uma semana, mas você tem sido tão legal comigo, você não me trata como lixo como os outros fazem e eu acho isso muito legal da sua parte. Você tem sido um ótimo amigo pra mim, mesmo sem me conhecer direito. - o britânico soltou o ar pelo nariz. - …Mas eu não fui um bom amigo pra você. Eu vi você sofrendo bullying e não fiz nada, eu nem tentei. Eu estava tão feliz por não ser mais o único alvo, por não estar mais sozinho e ter alguém que conseguisse a atenção dos outros para eles não me incomodarem que eu nem parei para pensar no quão errado isso é. Não é assim que um cavalheiro age; não é assim que eu fui criado e educado. Eu fui injusto com você e agi de uma maneira muito errada perante a sua situação. Eu não fui um bom amigo. Desculpa.

Choque seria pouco para explicar o que Damien estava sentindo. Como anticristo, ele era bem mais sensível do que as outras pessoas, especialmente considerando sua criação e tudo que lhe ensinaram a fazer desde seu nascimento. Ele nunca manteve relacionamentos de qualquer tipo com mortais, e portanto aquela situação era algo completamente novo para ele.

Nunca ninguém pediu desculpas para ele antes. Ao tentar fazê-lo, assumindo seus próprios erros, tudo que Damien recebeu foi um peito e um apelido estúpido. Ele podia facilmente fazer o mesmo com Pip, mostrar a ele que era tarde demais para arrependimentos e que a merda já estava feita. Casava perfeitamente com seu plano e ficaria bem mais fácil fazer o que ele iria fazer.

Era o que ele devia ter feito.

Mas ele não pôde.

O anticristo não sabia se eram seus olhos azuis arrependidos ou a expressão tristonha que ele tinha em seu rosto, mas Damien não estava conseguindo ficar bravo com ele. Ele não sabia como, _ele não podia_.

E a um minuto atrás ele estava relembrando os cantos em sua mente para usar seus poderes em Pip.

Seu peito se encheu de fogo ao mesmo tempo que pareceu implodir, contraindo-se ao máximo e tirando todo o ar que tentava entrar em seus pulmões. Apesar de não haver machucados em seu corpo, ele sentia a dor funda em seu peito como se tivesse sido esfaqueado.

Culpa. O anticristo sentia culpa. 

\- Merda!

Pip pulou no lugar e encolheu os ombros, assustado com o grito do anticristo.

\- O que? O que foi?

\- Puta que pariu, Pip, você estragou tudo!

\- Eu… _Me desculpe_ …? - ele estreitou os olhos, sem entender absolutamente nada. Por via das dúvidas, não se arriscou em se aproximar do anticristo, apenas para o caso de ele estar um pouco _exaltado demais_.

\- Você estragou o plano todo! - Damien pisou duro e caminhou em círculos por longos segundos, segurando os cabelos com as mãos e rangendo os dentes como se quisesse partir uma noz com eles.

\- Perdão, Damien, eu não acho que estou entendendo. - Pip tentou mais uma vez, mas a única reação que conseguiu do anticristo foi mais um grunhido e tê-lo colocando as mãos sobre os próprios olhos. Ele encolheu um pouco mais, arriscando-se a dar um passo para trás e desviar o olhar. Como sempre, ele deve ter feito algo errado; é claro que tinha que ser isso! Por qual outro motivo ele estaria bravo com ele agora? - Damien, se eu tiver feito alguma coisa, me desculpe, mas eu… 

\- Para. Só… Para. - Damien o cortou e Pip ficou mais uma vez em silêncio. O coração dele martelava forte em seu peito, ameaçando sair pela boca, e Damien quase não conseguia pensar com tantas vozes se atropelando em sua cabeça. Seu plano já era; foi tudo para o caralho. Ele se sentia um idiota por ter acreditado que o que Pip disse foi de propósito. No fim, a única pessoa errada era ele! - Pip. - o britânico lentamente ergueu o olhar, mas permaneceu encolhido. Damien percebeu a forma como ele se afastava dele, mas já não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer. Ele cavou seu buraco e agora precisava se enterrar nele. - Eu agradeço as desculpas, mas… Sou eu quem precisa se desculpar.

\- Perdão? - Pip perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Eu ia usar você para entrar na festa do balofo, por isso eu te trouxe comigo. Você disse que os outros começaram a andar com ele porque ele implica com você, então eu achei que, se eu fizesse a mesma coisa, eu poderia ser aceito. 

O britânico engoliu em seco, pego de surpresa com aquela confissão. Notou como Damien tinha a cabeça baixa e as mãos em volta do próprio corpo, como se esperasse por uma reação agressiva de Pip, mas, sinceramente, ele estava estático. 

Ser usado não era algo com que Pip não estava acostumado, já aconteceu várias vezes antes, e tecnicamente o raciocínio de Damien não estava errado. Se alguém queria se dar bem naquela escola, precisava entrar na roda de bullying - algo que Pip se recusava a fazer em noventa e nove por cento dos casos em que tinha a oportunidade - e Damien certamente se daria muito bem se seguisse em frente com seja lá qual for seu plano. 

Apesar de partir o coração do britânico que a pessoa que ele chegou mais perto de considerar um amigo quisesse se aproveitar dele, ele podia apenas aceitar seu karma e seguir em frente da melhor forma que podia.

\- Qual era o plano? 

\- Eu ia usar meus poderes pra te fazer explodir como fogos de artifício. - explicou Damien, ainda de cabeça baixa.

Pip soltou um “oh” e coçou a nuca enquanto mordia o lábio.

\- Esse certamente foi um plano… Criativo.

Os dedos de Damien afundaram em seus braços, uma última tentativa de conter a culpa que crescia em seu peito e conter as lágrimas que queriam se acumular no canto de seus olhos.

\- Desculpa. Eu entendo se você quiser ir embora e não falar mais comigo.

Nisso, Pip hesitou. Seu peito ainda se contraía, tanto pela a culpa quanto pela a mágoa, mas, ouvindo o tom de voz de Damien, a forma como ele soava tão triste e derrotado, bem o contrário da tonalidade forte e impositiva que ele usava com seus colegas de classe, ele não pôde evitar de sorriu e se aproximar. Colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Damien, que ergueu o olhar em sua direção e murmurou:

\- Acho que nós dois fomos irracionais e fizemos escolhas precipitadas. Mas nós dois só queríamos que os outros parassem de implicar conosco; nós dois só queríamos fazer amigos. Eu não posso te culpar por querer a mesma coisa que eu. O melhor que podemos fazer é aceitar que erramos e seguir em frente.

\- Então... Você não tá bravo comigo?

\- É claro que não! Eu não poderia ficar bravo com meu único amigo.

O pequeno anticristo sorriu de orelha a orelha e, sem conseguir se conter, puxou Pip para um abraço apertado. A culpa que o machucava por dentro começou a diminuir aos poucos, substituída por alívio.

Pip arregalou os olhos, chocado com a ação de Damien. Seu peito expandiu ao sentir o contato, um contato que ele não tinha a muitos anos. Na verdade, ele não se lembrava de ter sido abraçado em qualquer momento de sua vida. O corpo de Damien era quente contra o seu e o apertava como se ele fosse morrer se o soltasse, de uma maneira que o britânico nunca sentiu antes. Ele se sentia seguro naquele abraço, finalmente na companhia de alguém que o queria, _um amigo_.

Suas mãos começaram a tremer, sem saber como reagir, e Pip aos poucos começou a ceder ao contato. Ele apertou o anticristo em seus braços e apoiou a bochecha em seu ombro de um jeito confortável. Lágrimas pinicaram o canto de seus olhos, ameaçando cair, mas o britânico conseguiu resistir à elas e apenas aproveitar o abraço de Damien.

Pip finalmente tinha um amigo de verdade.

\- Acho que não vamos entrar na festa então. - ele murmurou ao se afastar do abraço e se encontrou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios de Damien;

\- Talvez não seja tarde demais… 

\- Mas não fomos convidados!

\- Está tudo bem, eu tenho um plano! Vai dar certo, eu prometo!

Depois de contar toda a sua ideia à Pip, que relutantemente consentiu em segui-la, os dois se esgueiraram para dentro da festa, seguindo o canto da cerca. Para a sorte deles, Cartman e os demais estavam na mesa dos presentes, vendo o garoto obeso abrir os embrulhos e se gabava deles com seus amigos; estavam completamente distraídos. Correram pela neve, a qual abafou o barulho de seus sapatos, e pararam na mesa de comida, onde começaram a coletar o máximo que podiam e esconderam debaixo da mesa. Como todos estavam distraídos com Cartman e seus presentes inúteis, não os notariam tão cedo.

Damien se esgueirava para fora da mesa, tomando cuidado com as sombras dos que se aproximavam, e pegava os pedaços de bolo que a mãe de Cartman cortava e colocava na mesa e os entregava para Pip, o qual, por sua vez, os guardava dentro dos potes de plástico que Damien ia conjurando com sua magia. 

Tudo tinha uma cara tão boa. Não é à toa que todos gostavam tanto das festas de Cartman. Tá que Pip não poderia comer tudo nem se quisesse por conta de seus problemas de alimentação, mas não quer dizer que ele não podia ficar com água na boca de ver tantos quitutes deliciosos.

Uma vez que pegaram tudo, Damien fez o sinal para Pip debaixo da mesa e ele se levantou com dificuldade, trazendo os potes junto com ele e entregando metade à Damien, como foi o combinado.

Trocando olhares travessos, os dois amigos ajeitaram os objetos em seus braços e se prepararam para sair correndo quando perceberam que acabaram sendo pegos por Kyle, que virou o rosto para o lado para estralar o pescoço.

\- O Pip e o Damien tão pegando a comida toda! - o judeu exclamou e apontou na direção deles, para onde todos se viraram com os cenhos franzidos.

No entanto, nem Pip e nem Damien ficaram intimidados com isso,pois já era esperado que pudesse acontecer. Ao invés disso, o anticristo agarrou o britânico pelo pulso, estalou os dedos - o que fez os potes desaparecerem, presumidamente para um lugar seguro - e saiu correndo com Pip seguindo atrás de si.

\- Até mais, filhos da puta! - ele gritou por cima do ombro e mostrou o dedo do meio para seus colegas ao deixar o portão e a festa para trás. Não deixaram nenhuma migalha de comida.

Afastando-se mais e mais daquele lugar, tendo a certeza de que a comida estava segura e eles longe de perigo, Pip não conseguiu se conter e começou a dar risada. Acelerou o passo para correr junto a Damien e nem se importou com os fios de cabelo que caíram na frente de sua cara. Algo incômodo parecia ter desaparecido de seu peito, permitindo-o de respirar depois de sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Era uma sensação boa, algo que Pip nunca tinha sentido antes, e ele não percebeu quando sua mão deslizou do pulso de Damien e acabou por tomar a dele. 

Pelo que deveria ser a primeira vez, ele sentiu na pele o que era ser uma criança. Ele finalmente sabia como era estar do outro lado da corda, para poder dar aos seus _queridos colegas_ um pedaço de sua mente. E fazer isso com um amigo tornou tudo muito mais divertido.

Ambos riam alto ao desacelerar o passo e, um a um, os potes foram sendo conjurados e abertos para devorarem as sobremesas da mãe de Cartman.

\- Eu não sou fã de roubar, mas devo admitir que foi bem divertido. - Pip sorriu enquanto dava uma pequena mordida na torta de chocolate com sorvete que tinha em mãos.

Damien assentiu com a cabeça, abrindo um sorriso e mostrando os dentes sujos de doce.

\- E, se nos apressarmos, ainda dá tempo de vermos a luta do meu pai com Jesus! Vamos! - disse e voltou a puxar Pip pelo braço, como a crescente rotina já mandava. De qualquer forma, não é como se o loiro tivesse resistido ou ido contra. Chegou até a correr mais rápido que o próprio Damien durante o trajeto.

Os dois chegaram na arena bem na hora de ver Jesus ser encorajado a lutar por Stan e Kyle. Damien não se mostrou surpreso a qualquer momento durante a briga, pois já sabia perfeitamente o plano de seu pai para aquela briga. Quando Jesus bateu nele, Satã se jogou no chão e fingiu estar nocauteado até o fim da luta, quando ele se ergueu e esfregou na cara de todos que voltaria para o inferno muito mais rico do que antes. 

Pip ficou surpreso, pois não imaginava um plot twist desses - apesar de ser uma ideia admirável - e se virou para comentar sobre isso com Damien; talvez perguntar se ele sabia desse plano ou se esperava algum outro resultado. 

Foi quando ele percebeu a expressão apreensiva no rosto de Damien. Ele estava tão concentrado na luta que não reparou em seu amigo encolhido ao seu lado quando ela chegou ao fim. Estranhou, pois aquele era o pai dele. Damien não devia ficar feliz pelo pai dele ter ganhado a briga que _ele mesmo_ programou?

O britânico estava prestes a perguntar sobre isso quando a resposta chegou diretamente de Satã, que saiu do ringue e se aproximou no filho com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

\- Damien, vamos.

Pip arregalou os olhos e intercalou o olhar repetidamente entre Damien e Satã, sem saber para quem olhar. No fim, acabou optando por Damien.

\- Mas… Já? 

\- Eu preciso ir, meu pai está sempre de mudança. - o anticristo respondeu, tentando deixar sem transparecer a ansiedade que o tom de voz dolorido de Pip o causava.

Não é justo! Eles tinham acabado de se dar bem! Pip tinha acabado de fazer seu primeiro amigo! E agora ele estava indo embora para sempre? Por mais que Pip sempre parecesse centrado e não mostrasse se importar de ficar sozinho, doía ver todos os outros socializando e ele sendo deixado de lado. Ele nunca imaginou que haveria alguém por aí que gostaria de andar com ele, e inclusive o pediria desculpas, em todos os seus anos vivendo naquela cidade - ou apenas vivendo em geral.

\- Será que não tem nenhuma maneira de falarmos com seu pai? - Pip sugeriu em voz baixa. - Eu sei que pode ser um tanto egoísta da minha parte pedir isso, mas… Eu nunca tive um amigo antes, não queria te perder agora que finalmente consegui um!

Damien não podia dizer que não entendia, pois estava passando por exatamente o mesmo conflito sentimental. Assim como Pip, ele também nunca fez nenhum amigo, e também não queria se separar dele agora que conseguiram forjar algo legal; agora que ele sabia que Pip era sincero.

Seu pai era uma pessoa muito sensível, embora não parecesse. Talvez tentar usar persuasão com ele não fosse a pior das ideias.

De mãos dadas com Pip, Damien correu atrás de seu pai antes que ele entrasse no vórtex de volta para o inferno e gritou:

\- Pai, eu quero ficar!

Satã tirou o pé de dentro do portal e se virou para o filho. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e a boca aberta, claramente surpreso com o pedido do filho.

\- O que? Damien, você sabe que não pode.

\- Por favor, pai, eu não quero ir embora! Eu acabei de fazer um amigo! - ele balançou a mão entrelaçada com a do britânico e ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Por favor, eu não quero voltar pro inferno!

Pip não conhecia muito de Satã para saber como era sua postura natural, mas, se fosse como imaginava ser, então os ombros caídos e o olhar de pena certamente indicavam que seu coração estava amolecendo. Ele não gostaria de erguer as esperanças e acabar se arrependendo, mas não pôde evitar de apertar a mão do anticristo na sua. _Por favor, deixa ele ficar_.

\- Mesmo se você pudesse ficar, Damien, _onde_ você ficaria? Eu não tenho como ficar pagando uma casa pra você morar sozinho.

O anticristo franziu o cenho e rangeu os dentes por um segundo. _É mentira! Você acabou de arrancar 500 dólares de cada um desses panacas!_ , é o que queria gritar, e suas palmas começaram a se aquecer com sua raiva.

Pip percebeu isso e se apressou a se intrometer na conversa:

\- Ele pode ficar comigo. - Todos os olhares voltaram-se para ele e, desviando o olhar para tentar disfarçar as bochechas rosadas, continuou: - Digo, eu não tenho uma casa propriamente dita, senhor, moro num orfanato, mas acho que eles não se importariam de abrigar mais alguém… 

\- Eles são aqueles orfanatos cristãos? - Satã o cortou com sua pergunta e Pip engoliu em seco. 

Era isso que ele temeu ao colocar sua morada temporária na linha. Damien e Satã obviamente não eram cristãos, e Pip não sabia o quão conservadora a família de Damien era para abrir para ele a oportunidade de conviver com pessoas de outras religiões.

\- …Sim. - o britânico se atreveu a responder e involuntariamente apertou mais forte a mão de Damien, a sua agora trêmula de nervosismo. E se ele tivesse sido ofensivo oferecendo algo assim? E se agora Satã não gostasse dele e não deixasse Damien manter contato? E se ele o queimasse por se atrever a levantar a voz daquela forma?

\- Excelente. Damien, você pode ficar.

O anticristo e o britânico travaram no lugar.

\- Que? O que? Como? - perguntou Damien, completamente confuso.

\- Filho, você é o anticristo, é _seu trabalho_ irritar cristãos. Ficar em um lugar cheio deles será uma ótima oportunidade para você aprender a controlar seus poderes e aprender técnicas de punição e sermões para quando for a sua vez de castigar os pecadores.

Damien arregalou os olhos em verdadeiro espanto. Ele estava muito bem ciente de seus deveres como anticristo, mas nunca tinha parado para pensar por esse lado; em todas as vantagens que teria em ficar na superfície. Por Deus, agora _sim_ ele queria ficar.

\- Então eu posso ficar mesmo?

\- É claro que pode!

O pequeno anticristo comemorou jogando os braços para cima e abraçou o pai com todas as forças. 

\- Obrigado, pai!

Satã deu um passo para trás e, com seu próprio sorriso, acariciou os cabelos escuros do filho com ternura. Raros eram os momentos em que Damien sorria daquele jeito, mais ainda quando o abraçava. Eles estavam na Terra a poucos dias e aquele lugar já estava fazendo muito bem para seu garoto.

\- Está tudo bem, Damien. Mas te aviso que isso será apenas temporário. Por mais que eu aprove a ideia, ainda acho que você se sairia melhor tendo, pelo menos, a própria casa para não precisar se aproveitar da bondade dos outros. Assim que eu pagar as contas e as dívidas, vou separar um dinheiro para você aprender a se virar sozinho. Lembre-se de que isso tudo é para você treinar seus poderes para em breve assumir seus deveres como anticristo; você precisa se mostrar um garoto independente ou vou tirar os seus privilégios. Não pense que eu não vou te cobrar! - Satã ameaçou sem muita malícia em sua voz.

Na verdade, Damien não levava muito do que seu pai o falava a sério. Ele sempre ameaçava fazer coisas como tirar seus brinquedos ou restringir seus poderes, mas nunca fazia muito mais que lhe dar uma bronca e o deixar preso no quarto por algum tempo. 

Porém, isso não quer dizer que Damien tinha que testar seus limites, o que era uma das razões pela qual ele sempre obedecia seu pai; ele fez uma nota mental de tentar ser menos agressivo com os outros dali para a frente, apenas usando de seus poderes quando fosse extremamente necessário - e quando ele tivesse cristãos para irritar, é claro.

\- Tá bom, pai! Eu prometo que vou fazer tudo direitinho! - sorriu.

\- Espero mesmo. Você está em gelo fino comigo, mocinho. Não pense que eu me esqueci do incidente com Demonius.

Damien sorriu um sorriso de dentes pontudos e coçou a nuca com um ar culpado.

Pip o encarou de soslaio, sua curiosidade atiçada, mas não disse nada.

Assim que o anticristo e Satanás deixaram todos os detalhes da mudança de Damien explícitos - com uma porta aberta para caso Damien precisasse de seu pai para alguma coisa - Satã se despediu de seu garoto com um abraço e de Pip com um aceno e entrou no portal, deixando ambos para trás.

Os dois pequenos se entreolharam e sorriram, apertando as mãos um do outro em um toque carinhoso. Damien puxou Pip para um abraço surpresa e o girou junto a ele com os braços apertando seu tronco, incapaz de conter sua felicidade.

Parece que South Park não se livraria do anticristo tão cedo.

Não que Pip fosse reclamar, de qualquer forma.


	2. Um Anticristo entra num orfanato cristão...

Ao caminharem em direção ao orfanato de mãos dadas, Pip ponderou por um segundo se de fato chamar Damien para ficar com ele foi uma boa ideia. É claro que ele apreciava a companhia de seu primeiro e único amigo, mais do que tudo, mas lhe soava um pouco esnobe que ele simplesmente saísse dando permissão à qualquer um de ficar no orfanato. O padre Maxi e os outros detentores do lugar também tinham voz para se declarar a favor ou contra a estada de Damien. E considerando tudo que acabou de acontecer com Satã, todo o dinheiro que ele ganhou das apostas erradas dos cidadãos de South Park, algo o dizia que os residentes do lugar não apreciariam muito a presença do anticristo em seu puro santuário cristão.

Nos últimos dias que passou com Damien, suas expectativas sobre ele foram todas refutadas. Ele imaginava que o anticristo seria alguém impiedoso, que esmagaria a todos sem hesitar nem por um segundo, mas tudo que Damien fez foi colocar fogo no parquinho, literalmente, e transformar Kenny em um ornitorrinco. Com tantos motivos para acabar com todos que o trataram tão mal, ele ainda se conteve e agiu, em maior parte, como qualquer outra criança agiria. Podia tê-los explodido, arrancado suas cabeças, invocado demônios e todo esse fuzuê satânico que o padre Maxi tanto temia, mas não o fez. Damien não era nada como o anticristo que foi descrito para Pip quando era pequeno. Damien era carente, infantil, de pavio extremamente curto e possivelmente mimado - embora o britânico não fosse comentar esse aspecto com ele.

Pensando bem, Pip gostava mais desse anticristo do que o da Bíblia. Ele o deu seu primeiro e melhor amigo, não estava em posição de reclamar disso.

Damien balançava sua mão para frente e para trás com força, empurrando e puxando Pip junto a ele nos movimentos de pêndulo. Ele parecia estar se divertindo, se o sorriso em seu rosto indicava alguma coisa. Às vezes ele puxaria Pip forte demais e eles acabariam caindo para trás, por pouco não vindo ao chão por Damien envolver os ombros do britânico com os dois braços. Pip não tinha percebido como ele podia ser grudento - não de forma irritante, mas do tipo que abraça. O julgava como alguém que preferia ficar na dele, não do tipo que pegava na mão, balançava, abraçava e não respeitava a noção de espaço pessoal. 

De qualquer forma, não seria de Pip que ouviriam reclamações. Esse jeito apegado de Damien significar que ele estava à vontade perto de Pip, não? Então não havia razão para reclamar. Ele gostava de ter um amigo que se sentisse à vontade o suficiente perto dele para o abraçar e segurar sua mão. O britânico não se recordava de ninguém que o tivesse mostrado aquele tipo de afeto antes. Joe, o marido de sua irmã, foi a pessoa mais gentil em sua família - e provavelmente em sua vida toda - mas esse tipo de coisa não fazia seu estilo. No máximo, ele o oferecia conselhos. Quando parava para pensar, Pip era uma criança muito carente. Seus parentes nunca o deram muita atenção quando estavam vivos, a cidade não ia com sua cara e o próprio orfanato que o acolheu o dirigia palavras de desprezo a cada oportunidade que aparecia. Damien era o primeiro que não o tratava como um cachorro. Talvez fosse por essa razão que Pip se viu tão relutante em deixar que ele se soltasse de seu pescoço quando chegaram ao orfanato. Suas mãos seguraram-se às de Damien com relativa força, silenciosamente pedindo que aquele calor não o deixasse, ao menos não tão cedo. Contudo, era inevitável que o fizessem para que Pip pudesse introduzi-lo adequadamente ao Padre Maxi, que era quem supervisionava o orfanato. 

Relutantemente, Pip deixou que Damien se afastasse dele e erguesse as costas para parecer formal. Sentiu uma pontada de anseio em seu peito e o frio substituiu o calor em questão de segundos. Foi como se estivesse sozinho outra vez. Deu um suspiro pesado e se aproximou da porta para dar-lhe dois toques e anunciar seu retorno.

Algo estranho que aconteceu antes de a porta se abrir foi a mão quente que agarrou a sua em sua pressão segura. Ao olhar para baixo, percebeu que Damien estava segurando sua mão - afinal, quem mais estaria? Calor subiu para suas bochechas e Pip virou o rosto rapidamente antes que ele percebesse.

Por Deus, o que estava de errado com ele hoje? Ele não agia assim normalmente. Será que estava tão carente assim e nem percebeu? Caramba… Ele realmente precisava de um amigo.

A porta foi aberta justamente por quem ele precisava ver. Padre Maxi olhou para baixo, procurando quem tinha batido na porta, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Pip de mãos dadas com o anticristo.

\- Oi, padre Maxi! - o britânico o cumprimentou com um sorriso, inadvertidamente apertando a mão de Damien com força. O anticristo soltou um murmúrio.

\- Deus do céu! O que essa criança demoníaca está fazendo aqui? - o padre exclamou com horror, dando passos para trás e agarrando com força a cruz que balançava em seu pescoço.

Pip já esperava uma recepção assim. Apesar de ter apostado em Satã para vencer a luta, Padre Maxi sempre foi bem religioso, do tipo que manda todos para o inferno se uma coisinha estivesse fora do lugar. Ele era uma boa pessoa, mas Pip admitiria que ele acabava o dando medo às vezes. A batina o fazia lembrar do Frollo do Corcunda de Notre Dame. Ainda assim, ele tinha confiança de que tudo poderia ser facilmente resolvido com um bom e tranquilo diálogo.

\- Oh, Damien vai passar um tempo a mais conosco e eu queria saber se nós não podemos recebê-lo…

Pip recebeu um tapa no rosto antes que pudesse terminar de falar. A mão pesada de Maxi desceu em sua pele com força e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio com o golpe. Ele ouviu só o estalo e a ardência em sua bochecha quando aconteceu de tão rápido que foi, sequer percebeu o gemido de dor que soltou ao recebê-lo.

Raiva inchou no peito do anticristo ao ver seu amigo ser golpeado daquela forma. Damien já odiava padres antes, mas agora odiava ainda mais. Esse, especificamente. 

Encarou Pip com as sobrancelhas erguidas e a boca aberta em choque por meio segundo e se inclinou para acudi-lo. As mãos pequenas e geladas seguravam a bochecha como se sentissem a pele ficando vermelha e os lábios se estreitaram em uma fina linha, claramente com dor. Damien sabia muito bem como tapas podiam arder quando não os esperava, principalmente quando vinham de uma mão pesada. O anticristo colocou a mão no ombro de Pip e perguntou se ele estava bem, em um tom de voz que aquele padre maldito não poderia ouvir.

\- Nem ouse terminar essa frase! - Maxi esbravejou, pouco se importando se eles estavam prestando atenção ou não. - A resposta é um absoluto “não”! Eu não vou receber o filho do demônio nesta casa! Eu me recuso!

\- O orfanato nem é seu! - Damien gritou de volta, sua raiva facilmente escorregando em sua língua afiada. Lhe custava muito conter-se para não tacar fogo no orfanato inteiro. Precisou se lembrar que Pip vivia ali. Se o lugar desabasse, eles não teriam para onde ir; não enquanto seu pai não o arranjasse um lugar para ficar. Portanto, destruir o lugar não era uma possibilidade muito popular.

\- Cale-se, criatura nefasta! - bradou o padre e jogou um copo de água no rosto do anticristo. Damien não tinha a menor ideia do que ele pretendia com aquele gesto. Acha que água benta o faria derreter igual uma bruxa? Isso era extremamente estúpido. - Saia dessa casa! Você não é bem-vindo aqui! Vá e retorne ao mundo pútrido de onde veio!

Ok, agora ele estava verdadeiramente irritado. Aquele homem, cuja opção religiosa já não o agradou nem um pouco, que nunca o viu na vida e não tinha a menor ideia da verdade que acontecia bem debaixo de seus pés, teve a ousadia de insultar seu lar bem à sua frente. O inferno pode não ser o melhor lugar para se viver em comparação com outros, mas ainda era sua casa, o lugar onde vivia com seu pai e onde se divertiam com luaus aos fins de semana. Não seria um imbecil qualquer que deteria o direito de insultá-lo daquela forma. A única pessoa que podia reclamar do submundo era ele mesmo!

\- Olha como fala da minha casa, seu filho da puta! - gritou, as palmas brancas tornando-se laranja, ameaçando serem envolvidas em fogo. Damien daria tudo para poder avançar na garganta daquele cara e arrancar seus olhos fora. No entanto, como essa opção era inviável, teria que recorrer à segunda melhor coisa. - PAI!

O chão estremeceu e, de um buraco recém aberto, saltou Satanás em pessoa, envolto por fogo e alguns poucos demônios pretos que escaparam pela saída. Ele encarou o próprio filho com um olhar questionador e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Mas já, Damien? Você insistiu tanto que queria ficar e agora mudou de ideia?

O anticristo ignorou o comentário do pai.

\- Pai, esse filho da puta não quer me deixar entrar! Ele acha que água benta vai me fazer desintegrar! - gritou com a voz estridente e apontou para o padre que ainda esperava diante da porta.

\- Bom, ele é um idiota.

Quando Satã apareceu mais uma vez, Maxi ficou espantado, temeu por sua alma. Mas agora ele estava é puto mesmo.

\- Não falem como se eu não estivesse aqui! Essa aberração não vai entrar nessa casa e isso é um ponto final!

Satã revirou os olhos e suspirou. Por Deus, aquele cara parecia até Stalin quando perdia nas partidas de pôquer.

\- Não seja um arrombado, cara. Aprenda a perder. Foi você que escolheu mudar a aposta pra Jesus, não pode descontar no meu filho por um erro seu. - disse Satã, seu tom de voz pacífico soando mais irônico do que deveria.

O padre franziu o cenho e voltou a ranger os dentes, furioso. Apesar de sua raiva, nenhum dos três presentes se intimidou. Damien até mostrou a língua para ele. Mas o homem não estava a fim de engolir aquilo nem um pouco.

\- Não interessa! Ele não vai ficar nesse orfanato nem que me torturem até a morte! - ele insistiu em seu ponto, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz.

Cristãos são um pé no saco. Sempre com um ponto de vista único e sem sequer considerar abrir um pouco seus horizontes. Damien os odiava com todo o seu ser, assim como assumia que também fazia seu pai. Se pudesse queimar tudo ali já o teria a muito tempo. Aquele padre, em especial, parecia estar fazendo um esforço extra para tirá-lo do sério. Ah, mas ele se divertiria muito torturando-o e atormantando-o durante sua estada naquele orfanato.

Seu pai, como esperado, não ficou nem um pouco feliz com isso. Com certeza estava perdendo o tempo precioso que poderia estar usando para fazer compras com aquele homem. E ninguém em nenhum dos três planos, mesmo nos eternos, gostava de perder tempo.

O ar começou a esquentar e o chão a tremer. Pouco a pouco, o céu foi coberto por nuvens negras que lavaram o azul para longe dos olhos da população. Ventos fortes sopraram as portas do orfanato, carregando uma maldição para dentro de suas paredes. Os utensílios das estantes caíram no chão junto aos quadros das paredes. Vidro estilhaçou no piso e voou junto ao ciclone que se formava no meio do orfanato, cortando a pele das crianças que brincavam inocentemente na sala. Gritos de desespero ecoaram pelas paredes, o medo e o pavor carregado em sua sonoridade, do tipo que só se escuta uma vez até que dita voz se cale para sempre. O piso começou a rachar e fogo surgiu dentre essas rachaduras, destruindo toda a madeira e papel que encontrasse no caminho.

O padre Maxi arregalou os olhos em desespero enquanto Damien apenas sorria. Não era seu trabalho, mas era decente o suficiente. Ele o aceitaria com prazer.

\- Está bem! Está bem! Ele pode ficar! - exclamou o padre, apavorado. É claro que ele cederia. Todos cediam. Os ventos imediatamente cessaram e tudo voltou a como era antes, como um filme rebobinado. Ele soltou um suspiro aliviado e virou-se para as crianças com seu olhar de sermão, como se fosse colocar medo em alguém assim depois da cena que acabou de acontecer. - Mas você vai tomar responsabilidade por ele, Pip. Se alguma coisa acontecer, a culpa é sua.

\- Oh, não se preocupe, padre Maxi. Tenho certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem! - o britânico o assegurou com um sorriso, sem perceber o tom de ameaça em sua voz.

Maxi rangeu os dentes e saiu pisando duro, enfurecido, mas não disse mais nada. As crianças se entreolharam com sorrisos travessos e trocaram risos, mas o pequeno momento foi logo interrompido por um toque de Satã no ombro de Damien, roubando sua atenção de seu amigo.

\- Comporte-se, Damien, e não esqueça que você está aqui pra aprender a se virar. Não é pra ficar me chamando quando as coisas não forem do seu jeito.

O jovem anticristo assentiu e despediu-se de seu pai mais uma vez ao vê-lo pular dentro de uma rachadura e desaparecer. Imediatamente após desaparecer, Damien teve seu braço puxado por Pip, o qual sorria, entusiasmado.

\- Vem! Quero te mostrar a casa! - o garoto britânico praticamente o arrastou para dentro do orfanato. Ele estava muito ansioso para apresentar o lugar onde vivia para seu melhor amigo. Finalmente teria alguém para quem mostrar seus esconderijos secretos, pegar comida da geladeira com ele durante a noite e seu quarto não ficaria mais tão vazio e solitário durante as noites geladas. Ele mal podia esperar.

Primeiro de tudo, o primeiro andar. Não tinha muito para fazer ali, por mais que parecesse grande. Havia algumas portas pelas quais Pip não tinha permissão de passar sem autorização, por razões que ele desconhecia, e havia a cozinha. Era bem menor do que se espera de um lugar que abriga várias crianças órfãs, mas parecia bom o suficiente. Havia uma mesa grande no centro do cômodo com algumas cadeiras encostadas e tudo que é típico de uma cozinha nos balcões. Os banheiros provavelmente ficavam no andar de cima, então Damien não questionou Pip do fato de ele não ter lhe mostrado isso ainda.

Ao chegarem ao segundo andar, o lugar já começou a ficar mais cheio. Os dois toparam com algumas crianças pelo caminho, as quais fizeram questão de se mostrar presentes jogando brinquedos na cabeça de Pip e tentando dar uma rasteira nele ao passar ao lado de uma garotinha que brincava de boneca. 

Damien não conhecia aquelas crianças, mas já não gostava delas.

Eles tiveram que parar no meio do caminho para colocar um curativo na testa de Pip, a qual começou a sangrar devido ao brinquedo que a atingiu, que acabou se mostrando bem mais pontudo e dolorido do que deveria. Damien o ajudou a colocar o band-aid, por mais que Pip insistisse que não precisava, e sentiu uma pontada em seu peito ao ouvir seu amigo gemer ao esconder o corte.

No pouco tempo em que as coisas já pareciam estar mudando, Damien já se sentia muito diferente de antes, como se tivesse aberto os olhos de certa forma. Ele não se lembrava da implicância dos cidadãos daquela cidade o irritar tanto quanto irritava agora. Podia estar mais protetor agora que tinha um amigo verdadeiro ao seu lado, sim, mas não estava gostando daquilo. Controlar seus poderes seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

Depois daquele imprevisto, continuaram a caminhar pelos corredores, onde Pip apontava os quartos de cada um dos outros residentes enquanto puxava o anticristo pela mão.

\- Qual desses é o seu quarto? - Damien perguntou. Ele estranhou que eles tinham passado pela maior parte dos quartos, mas nenhum deles foi apontado como o dele. E, julgando pelo olhar do britânico, ele estava prestes a passar raiva de novo.

\- Nenhum deles. Eu durmo no sótão.

Ele acertou na mosca. Mais um ponto para Damien. 

Contudo, conseguiu se conter e deixou Pip levá-lo escada acima para o que devia ser o quarto mais sujo que ele já viu. O lugar era grande, sim, com um teto bem mais alto do que precisava, mas não ajudava em nada que o restante parecesse abandonado. Tinha um colchão fino no canto da parede, próximo à única janela que tinha ali, junto a algumas pilhas de livros e material escolar. Na parede perpendicular, um guarda-roupa tão velho que Damien estranhou que ainda estivesse de pé. E não havia mais nada além disso. Apenas um sótão velho e empoeirado.

Pip soltou da mão de Damien e, sorrindo, esticou os braços para cima, gesticulando exageradamente para o ambiente.

\- Bem espaçoso, não? 

A forma como ele parecia tranquilo e casual assustou Damien de uma forma que não esperava ser possível. Como ele podia estar tão bem em um lugar tão decadente como aquele? Os ratos de esgoto deviam viver melhor do que ele!

\- _Esse_ é o seu quarto?

O britânico abriu um sorriso tímido e abaixou a cabeça para esconder o constrangimento. Ele sabia que seu estilo de vida não era muito bem visto pelas demais pessoas; sabia pela forma como Kenny era tratado dia após dia por ser pobre. Se alguém mais soubesse de como ele vivia, seria mais um motivo para não levantar da cama de manhã. Só o olhar do anticristo foi o bastante para deixá-lo incomodado.

\- Eu sei que pode não ser muito confortável a primeira vista, mas eu garanto que tem tudo que precisa! É afastado de todo mundo, quase não dá pra ouvir as crianças gritando e fazendo bagunça, parece até que esquecem que você mora aqui! - ele listou os pontos positivos que lembrava de cabeça, tentando convencer Damien, e a si mesmo, de que aquela situação não era tão ruim.

\- Você dorme no chão!

\- É muito melhor do que dormir no chão frio, com certeza. - rebateu e sentou-se no fino colchão com as mãos sobre o colo.

Damien estava estupefato. Pip era praticamente um mendigo. Ele tinha entendido que as pessoas não gostavam dele ali, mas, pelo amor de Deus, aquilo já passava dos limites! Até os ratos devem viver melhor que isso!

Pip tateou o pequeno colchão e franziu os lábios.

\- Oh… Eu temo que não tem muito espaço pra você... Mas não tem problema, eu posso dormir no chão até encontrar algum outro cobertor que eu possa emprestar.

Por mais que o sorriso em seu rosto fosse adorável, o choque no rosto de Damien não falhou. Nem mesmo o cobertor era dele? Como Pip conseguia viver assim? Talvez ele que fosse privilegiado demais, mas o objetivo de um orfanato não é conseguir um lar bom para as crianças? Eles não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho. 

Ou Damien simplesmente não entendeu que quando Pip dizia que todos o odiavam ele estava falando muito sério.

\- Eu posso tentar fazer uma cama pra gente. - o anticristo sugeriu e o britânico ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Oh, Damien, não é necessário. Eu posso ficar um pouco pra fora do lençol sem problemas.

Damien negou com a cabeça, rejeitando sua contraproposta.

\- Meu pai disse que eu preciso treinar meus poderes, por isso ele me deixou ficar. Eu nunca invoquei um colchão antes, mas acho que não custa nada tentar.

Fechando os punhos, Damien concentrou seus poderes. Fogo queimou em seus olhos carvão como se estivesse diante de uma fogueira, e com o coro demoníaco entoando “Rectus, Dominus”, o colchão fino foi esmagado por uma cama de madeira.

Pip arregalou os olhos, espantado. Quando Damien disse que faria uma cama para eles, ele esperava apenas um colchão maior e talvez um cobertor, não uma cama como a das outras crianças. O restante do quarto/sótão ficou ainda mais feio do que era com a presença da cama, o contraste mais evidente do que nunca. Apesar de tudo, Pip não reclamaria de forma alguma. Na verdade, ele não deitava em uma cama decente desde que acabou o treino de cavalheirismo com Pocket àqueles tempos atrás.

O britânico se aproximou com cautela da nova cama e se sentou como se nunca tivesse sentado antes. Se jogou de costas no colchão e esqueceu que deveria tirar os sapatos antes de subir em uma cama. Um sorriso cruzou seus lábios e as pálpebras se fecharam sobre seus olhos. Pip não pôde conter um gemido de satisfação ao enfim sentir as costas chocando-se com algo que não fosse o chão, visto que o colchão que usava antes não cobria muito bem o solo e nem acomodava suas costas. Seus músculos cansados podiam enfim relaxar.

\- É tão confortável… Você fez um excelente trabalho, Damien! - Pip exclamou e encarou o anticristo com um brilho grato nos olhos.

Vermelho tingiu as bochechas de Damien e ele retribuiu o sorriso mostrando os dentes pontudos e coçando sutilmente a nuca.

Ele adorava receber elogios. Raramente isso vinha de seu pai, pois ele era mais do tipo mandão com relação a seu filho - apesar de Damien raramente obedecer - e exigia dele só o que ele queria e, depois disso, ele já não servia para mais nada. Era tão bom poder ouvir um elogio por algo que fez.

O anticristo permaneceu estático enquanto via Pip rolar para o lado e parar em cima de um braço. Tomou um travesseiro conjurado para si e o prendeu com facilidade entre os braços e as pernas.

\- Você tem certeza de que não faz essas coisas com frequência, Damien? É tão confortável… Nem parece que foi conjurado de puro ar!

\- Meio que é essa a razão de ser assim. Tudo que sai dos meus poderes se molda ao meu prazer. Se eu quisesse fazer um colchão com pregos dentro, eu faria. - deu de ombros, não querendo que soasse muito como uma ameaça.

\- Oh, então que bom que você não o fez! É tão confortável… 

Damien sorriu mais uma vez até perceber o rosto de Pip se contorcendo em uma expressão desconfortável.

\- Tá com sono?

\- Acho que comi demais… - o pequeno britânico arfou e fechou os olhos com força. - Não estou passando muito bem.

\- Mas você mal comeu um pedaço de bolo!

Pip engoliu em seco e fez uma breve pausa para recuperar o fôlego. Podia sentir a comida revirando em seu estômago e o suor frio acumulando em sua testa, da mesma forma que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Aquilo não era um bom sinal _mesmo._

\- Oh, a questão é, Damien, que eu não como muito. - disse e pausou mais uma vez. - As crianças sempre fazem tanta bagunça na cozinha e gostam de guardar lanches para mais tarde. Como nem sempre tem pra todo mundo, eu tenho que abrir mão da minha parte para eles comerem.

\- Mas você não come?

\- Eu como _menos._ Não passo fome. Só que, sempre que como demais, acabo passando mal, pois meu corpo não é muito amigável com tanta coisa dentro dele. - ele forçou um sorriso em seu rosto ao ver a expressão preocupada de Damien. - Não se preocupe, uma hora passa. Só preciso me deitar um pouco e descansar.

Cuidadosamente deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro que abraçava e, contraindo a garganta, se forçou a pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse comida ou o par de olhos pretos que o encaravam naquele mesmo instante.

Pip dormiu antes que Damien pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

Uma pontada de dó o ferroou no peito ao ver a dor e a ânsia refletidas no rosto de Pip, o qual, mesmo dormindo, continuava tão translúcido quanto era quando acordado.

Seu pobre amigo. Não é à toa que estava tão contente que a atenção dos bullies seria dividida entre eles. Olhe só para este lugar! Damien estava com nojo só de olhar. O sótão estava cheio de teias de aranha no teto, buracos de toca de rato e tábuas com pregos pra fora. Pip podia se machucar seriamente se continuasse daquele jeito. Pregos soltos são um perigo! Além de tudo, ele mal conseguia comer direito sem passar mal. Se nem as coisas fora da escola eram boas para ele, Damien podia entender muito bem o quão aliviado Pip ficaria se houvesse ao menos um lugar em toda aquela cidade maldita em que pudesse se sentir seguro - e que não fosse em um sótão sujo e não-sanitário.

Com um suspiro, Damien afagou os cabelos de Pip e deixou o sótão para buscar alguma coisa para comer na cozinha. Apesar de ter ainda os potes com os doces que pegou na festa de Cartman, não estava muito a fim de doce agora.

Enquanto mexia na geladeira, o anticristo franziu o cenho ao perceber um garoto parado ao lado dele, encarando-o com um sorriso idiota no rosto. Ele não disse uma única palavra ainda, mas Damien já o odiava.

\- Você é o novo amigo do Pip? - ele perguntou antes que Damien pudesse abrir a boca.

\- ...Acho que sim. - o garotinho riu e o anticristo franziu o cenho, a raiva já crescendo mais ainda em seu peito. - Qual é a graça?

\- É que eu pensei em como a sua vida deve ser uma merda pra você tá andando com o Pip. Todos os outros já estavam ocupados ou você só ficou desesperado por ser novo?

Era oficial. Seja lá quem esse menino é, Damien o odiava com todas as suas forças. Quem ele acha que é para falar assim dele e de seu amigo? 

\- Você não tem blocos pra montar não, filho da puta? - o anticristo esbravejou e bateu a porta da geladeira.

\- Você vai comer ele?

Ele não queria nem saber a que tipo de comer ele estava se referindo.

Damien pôde apenas ranger os dentes e cerrar os punhos. Tentava se conter ao máximo para não colocar fogo na criança, mas ele não estava facilitando em nada para ele; especialmente com as coisas que continuava dizendo:

\- Você é um esquisitão e tem muito mau gosto. Aposto que você é um nerdzinho igual ele. Vai usar roupinha de viadinho e vai fazer igual a freira Julie com aquele dono do bar nas quintas-feiras. O cabelo feio vocês dois já tem, só falta dar a bunda.

Damien arregalou os olhos e, de um segundo para o outro, a raiva em seu peito triplicou. 

Recitando aquelas palavras em sua mente, o anticristo transformou a criança em uma barata. Bastou apenas um movimento do pé para terminar tudo.

Ironicamente, Damien era o tipo de criança que odeia crianças, principalmente as mais novas que ele. Aquele bando de filhos da puta não tinha nada melhor para fazer do que importunar os outros, rabiscar paredes e cuspir nos outros. 

A semana que Damien passou em South Park foi um absoluto inferno. Ele não tinha nenhum respeito, ninguém para conversar, as crianças zombavam dele e o tratavam como uma aberração. Claro, ele era, de fato, o anticristo e isso podia ter um efeito um tanto estranho nos outros, mas o efeito que ele teve nas pessoas foi justamente o contrário do que ele queria! Damien esperava que, quando ascendesse à terra, as pessoas se ajoelhassem de medo perante a ele, tremessem só de ouvir seu nome e o venerassem como algum tipo de Deus, como aquele com quem ele estava destinado a conflitar, mas o que aconteceu passou longe de todas as suas expectativas. Sua vontade verdadeira foi de derreter todas aquelas crianças estúpidas com ácido e vê-las se contorcendo em agonia no chão enquanto lentamente caminhavam para a escuridão da morte e o fogo do inferno, pois com certeza ninguém ali era mórmon.

O único ponto que aquela cidadezinha medíocre tinha era Pip, a única pessoa que foi legal com ele em todo aquele tempo antes da luta de seu pai com Jesus. Era por ele que Damien escolheu ficar naquele lugar maldito, pois poderia facilmente voltar ao inferno e simplesmente esquecer que tudo aquilo um dia aconteceu.

E irritava Damien profundamente pensar que ele provavelmente passava por coisa pior do que ele durante a semana. Para ele pensar que para alguém ser popular precisa maltratá-lo, não são boas experiências que ele está construindo naquele lugar.

Seu pobre amigo. Seu _único_ amigo. Damien faria um bom uso de seus poderes e faria tudo que pudesse para que, não só ele, mas os dois pudessem escapar das palhaçadas daquela cidade.

O jovem anticristo raspou o sapato sujo na porta da cozinha e fez seu caminho de volta para o sótão, onde Pip ainda dormia no cobertor recém conjurado. Ele estava todo encolhido em uma bolinha, as mãos amassadas uma na outra próximo ao rosto, como se estivesse com frio, e não parecia ter movido um único centímetro desde que Damien o deixou para buscar comida na cozinha.

Ele tirou os sapatos para não fazer barulho e caminhou em suas meias pretas de estampas brancas em direção à cama improvisada. Sentou-se ao lado de Pip com cuidado e o encarou de cima. Cabeça pendendo para o lado, os olhos curiosos do anticristo observavam o peito de Pip subir e descer, acompanhando suas respirações rítmicas e cansadas. Ele era… Hipnótico de alguma forma. Parecia tão relaxado em seu sono, como se nada de ruim pudesse afetá-lo onde quer que esteja, e era satisfatório pensar que não podia mesmo.

Crescido no inferno, Damien nunca viu um mortal de perto. Só foi ensinado que eles eram criaturas inferiores à ele, destinadas a perecer debaixo de sua bota, esmagadas como insetos, como aquela barata. Em um sentido, eles eram. O anticristo não gostou do que viu na escola, não gostou dos mortais e sua ansiedade cresceu mais a cada dia que se passou para esmagá-los entre suas palmas - ou pelo menos ver seu pai levar todo o dinheiro deles. Mas Pip era diferente. Ele era… Interessante. Quem sabe fosse pelo contraste de sua personalidade quando comparada à dos demais, que, francamente, pareciam todos iguais, ou Damien era apenas tendencioso e pensaria isso de qualquer um que o desse o mínimo de atenção. Tudo que ele sabia é que não conseguia parar de se interessar naquele britânico excêntrico. Ele estava curioso para saber mais sobre ele e o mundo ao qual pertencia - menos os outros mortais, esses podiam morrer de vez e queimar no inferno, literalmente.

O jovem anticristo acomodou-se na cama, ainda sentado, e puxou o cobertor, que era cobertor porra nenhuma e sim um pano que ninguém mais usava, sobre o corpo de Pip usando seus poderes. O britânico estremeceu por um segundo e depois voltou ao normal, relaxando mais uma vez em seu mundo de sonhos. Sorrindo, Damien se permitiu esticar a mão e tirar a boina amassada de sua cabeça para colocá-la de lado. Deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros do amigo em movimentos calmantes, como os que seu pai raramente fazia nele quando estava com problemas para dormir e ele coincidentemente lembrou que ele existia naquela noite.

A respiração de Pip hesitou em alguns momentos, mas sempre que Damien achava que ele iria acordar, ele só se mexia um pouco e voltava a descansar como antes. Chegava a ser engraçado.

O anticristo tomou um pequeno susto ao ver o britânico gemer baixinho e puxar sua mão de sua cabeça para entre as mãos dele. Seus braços enrolaram-se ao redor da pele pálida e o apertaram contra o queixo como se ele fosse um bichinho de pelúcia. Ele não conseguiu conter um riso e escorregou para mais perto de Pip, que o segurava com uma força maior do que esperava. Não estava com sono o suficiente para deitar do lado dele e dormir, então Damien se contentou com ficar olhando os arredores do sótão.

Apesar de toda a bagunça e sujeira, o lugar realmente era grande e espaçoso. Mas de que valia aquilo tudo se Pip dormia sozinho? Pobre Pip, solitário até mesmo na própria casa. Damien não podia evitar de se sentir mal por ele, além de se identificar. Assim como o britânico, ele não tinha amigos, ninguém para compartilhar uma cama ou se divertir da forma que se divertiram hoje. Espaços grandes demais também significava um grande vazio, muito mais solitário do que seria com companhia. A mesma coisa podia ser dita de lugares com grandes multidões. Damien não gostava desses lugares; não passam de uma lembrança constante do quão fracassado ele é.

Ao menos agora eles tinham um ao outro para fazer companhia.

Voltando os olhos para Pip mais uma vez, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios e ele afagou seus cabelos com a mão livre. Ele estava com a expressão tão em paz que Damien não resistiu em deitar ao seu lado e deixar o sono carregá-lo para longe, sua mão ainda entrelaçada na dele.


	3. Hienas brincam com comida e o anticristo com cristãos

Algo estava tentando sufocá-lo. Ele não sabia o que era ou porque o estava fazendo, mas precisava se soltar. A falta de visão o atrapalhava muito nesse aspecto, pois não conseguia ver seu adversário para saber como combatê-lo; ele só sabia que estava ficando mais e mais apertado, até o ponto de realmente ficar mais difícil de respirar. 

Rangeu os dentes e franziu o cenho, além de remexer o corpo para tentar se livrar daquela cobra maldita que tentava se apossar de sua cintura e seus braços, restringindo seus movimentos. Ele queria desesperadamente abrir os olhos, mas tudo estava contra ele naquele dia e não podia fazê-lo, por razão desconhecida.

Desesperado, começou a se debater mais forte, tentando se livrar daquele bicho estranho. Suor começou a escorrer por sua testa e suas palmas começaram a esquentar como um reflexo daquela pressão. Ele não aguentava a sensação de prisão e precisava urgentemente se libertar. 

Enquanto se revirava, sentiu vagamente sua mão esbarrar em alguma coisa, no que ele imediatamente se segurou e começou a empurrar para longe. Não precisou de muito para que fosse libertado depois disso, mas os olhos imediatamente se abriram ao ouvir um grito de dor com uma voz familiar.

Ao se virar, Damien foi tomado por espanto ao ver Pip se contorcendo de dor com uma mão segurando seu braço com força. Era ele quem o estava segurando; abraçando-o enquanto dormia! E Damien o tinha queimado com sua mão flamejante.

\- Pip! - exclamou em um espanto e se jogou no britânico com pânico em seus olhos. - Desculpa, desculpa! Você tava me segurando e eu não sabia! Eu não queria te machucar!

Pip gemeu com a própria mão em seu braço, mas deu um jeito de forçar um sorriso para Damien.

\- T-tudo bem… N-não dói tanto assim… 

\- Não seja idiota, Pip, eu queimei o seu braço! - Damien rebateu de imediato. Como ele podia simplesmente olhar para sua blusa queimada e a pele vermelha e dizer que estava tudo bem?!

\- Mas eu não… - Pip tentou protestar, mas o anticristo não o deu ouvidos.

\- Vem, temos que colocar isso na água gelada _agora_ antes que fique pior e marque você.

Damien forçou Pip a levantar da cama e correu com ele para o banheiro, o qual, felizmente, estava desocupado. Sentiu uma pontada no peito com o gemido de dor que o britânico soltou ao colocar o braço debaixo da água gelada. Era por coisas assim que Demonius ainda estava chateado com ele! Damien não podia continuar sendo tão descuidado e deixando os próprios poderes tomarem o melhor de si enquanto dormia; era justamente para aprender a usá-los que seu pai o deixou ficar na Terra.

Ajudou Pip a passar uma pomada para queimaduras e ambos aproveitaram que estavam no primeiro andar para irem à cozinha buscar o que comer. Foi quando percebeu que já estava bem mais escuro do que quando fechou os olhos. Já devia ser bem tarde da noite!

\- Quanto tempo fiquei dormindo? _Ficamos?_ \- perguntou Pip ao olhar pela janela da cozinha, de vez em quando retraindo o braço ao sentir uma pontada de dor.

\- Já é de madrugada. Duvido que alguém esteja acordado ainda.

\- Realmente, parece que todos já jantaram… - ponderou o britânico em voz alta; ele conhecia aquela louça suja na pia em qualquer lugar. - Você não quis comer?

\- Não tava com fome. - o anticristo mentiu, sem dizer que acabou dormindo enquanto o observava.

Sem o conhecimento de Damien, Pip já imaginava que ele perdeu o jantar por estar dormindo junto dele, visto que ambos estavam na cama quando o incidente com o fogo aconteceu, mas resolveu não comentar nada. Na verdade, até resolveu jogar um pouco mais de lenha no fogo:

\- Você não precisava me esperar para jantar. Sabe disso, não é? - cobriu o braço com a roupa e piscou os olhos para Damien.

\- É claro que eu sei! Eu só não quis! - bradou ele, colocando-se na defensiva.

Pip murmurou um “entendo” e abriu a geladeira para pegar qualquer coisa que tenha sobrado do jantar. Ele nem sabia o que eles tinham comido, mas teria que se virar na forma que podia. Só teria que tomar cuidado para não lotar demais a barriga.

\- Tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia você comer logo depois de acordar de uma dor de estômago? - ponderou Damien em voz alta. Não queria ver seu amigo passando mal logo após acabar de acordar.

Mas Pip não pareceu se importar muito com isso e simplesmente sorriu.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem! Só preciso comer alguma coisa e já vou deitar de novo. Amanhã temos escola, afinal.

Damien murmurou e esperou pelo britânico na cadeira.

Pip era tão estranho. Damien não compreendia como ele conseguia se ver em uma situação tão difícil como aquela e ainda continuar sorrindo. Se fosse ele, já teria fugido daquele lugar a muito tempo e encontrado algo melhor que fazer da sua vida ao invés de se submeter a tal humilhação e desprezo. 

Apesar de que, levando em consideração o nível de desespero em que ele entrou para se ajustar na escola, Damien não tinha muita moral para apontar o dedo sobre aquelas coisas.

Seu amigo era tão positivo sobre tudo, sempre encarando as coisas, mesmo as piores, com um sorriso no rosto. Ele não tinha a menor ideia de como ele conseguia fazer isso, mas o dava uma certa inveja, pois Damien não conseguia encarar nem um comentário maldoso sem perder completamente a cabeça e colocar fogo em tudo que vê pela frente. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se bem por pelo menos saber como revidar, já que ser passivo não o rendeu nada além de desprezo e apelidos idiotas. 

Francamente, Damien não sabia o que esperar do dia seguinte, quando voltariam para a escola e com certeza seriam confrontados pelos convidados do aniversário de Cartman por terem pego toda a comida. Tinha que pensar em como os confrontaria quando acontecesse, pois de jeito nenhum ele deixaria que continuassem andando por cima dele, _do anticristo!_

De qualquer forma, poderia pensar nisso pela manhã. Já estava tarde, Pip já tinha terminado de comer e eles precisavam dormir para acordar dispostos dali a algumas horas.

Colocando o restante da comida na geladeira, Pip e Damien subiram mais uma vez para o quarto e se deitaram para dormir, sem se preocupar muito com trocar de roupa ou não. Dessa vez, Damien dormiu um pouco mais afastado de Pip.

Eles acordaram com o alarme soando em seus ouvidos, um som agressivo e irritante que tornava-o impossível de ignorar. Damien se revirou em seu lado da cama e jogou o despertador na parede com seus poderes, quebrando-o em vários pedacinhos.

\- Meu relógio! - Pip exclamou ao ver a bagunça no canto do quarto.

\- Foi mal.

Levantaram-se da cama e caíram de cara na rotina do orfanato. Damien não sabia o que esperar quando viu Pip correndo para pegar suas roupas e desceu as escadas com igual velocidade, mas ele veio a descobrir quando o seguiu. A fila para usar o banheiro estava enorme, como se aquele fosse o único horário disponível para eles usarem o banheiro. Ele entendia: se não fossem agora não teria mais água quente mais tarde. Mas ele era o anticristo, então não precisava esperar na fila para ter água quente no chuveiro. A demora para ir para a escola foi maior por conta disso. Quanto mais crianças chegavam para usar o banheiro, mais elas se aglomeravam e empurravam Pip para o final da fila, nunca o deixando chegar na frente. Damien tinha quase certeza que o mesmo pirralho foi três vezes no banheiro só para não deixar o britânico escovar os dentes. 

Ele não entendeu por que todos ficaram bravos com ele quando a comida pegou fogo na hora do café.

Quando finalmente conseguiram terminar de se arrumar, tiveram que apressar o passo para chegar no horário. Ao menos tiveram tempo de conversar um pouco antes de o tormento começar:

\- Faz tanto tempo que não durmo em uma cama… Eu quase esqueci o quão confortável é. - Pip pensou em voz alta.

\- A quanto tempo você dorme naquele colchãozinho?

\- Desde que cheguei ao orfanato. Veja, Damien, quando eu e Joe, meu cunhado, nos mudamos para os Estados Unidos após a morte de minha irmã, ele acabou falecendo pouco tempo depois de chegarmos. Por eu já ter cidadania americana na época e mais nenhuma família a quem recorrer, fui colocado em um orfanato local. O problema é que, aparentemente, tem muitas crianças órfãs por aqui, que acabam perdendo os pais em acidentes terríveis, e todos os quartos já estavam ocupados quando eu cheguei. Então me colocaram para dormir no sótão.

\- Mas você não acha o lugar meio… _Vazio,_ pra quem diz estar cheio? - perguntou Damien, lembrando-se da quantidade de quartos vazios que viu durante o pequeno tour.

Pip ficou calado.

O anticristo ainda não tinha entendido que as pessoas simplesmente _não gostavam_ de Pip. Não precisam de uma justificativa para desprezá-lo, eles apenas o fazem, e isso não se limita a crianças. _E Pip sabia disso,_ mas não quer dizer que ele precisava reconhecer o que acontecia ao seu redor. Para ele, era muitas vezes melhor viver na ignorância do que conviver todos os dias com o conhecimento de que ele era absolutamente _odiado_ por todos ao seu redor. O pobre britânico tinha pleno conhecimento de que a cidade estaria muito melhor se ele estivesse morto, mas, naturalmente, não gostava de pensar nada nisso. Ele já não tinha em que se segurar; se pensasse demais nisso, o que o impedia de desabar no chão e não levantar nunca mais?

Ao menos agora ele tinha Damien.

Percebendo que tinha acertado um nervo, Damien começou uma conversa aleatória sobre nuvens e seguiram daí até chegar na escola. Por sorte não estavam atrasados e os outros colegas ainda andavam de um lado para o outro para conversar e pegar as apostilas e cadernos.

De repente, duas mãos fortes empurraram as costas de ambos, uma em cada, os forçando a tropeçar. Ao contrário de Damien, Pip perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cara no chão; foi um verdadeiro milagre que seu nariz ou sua testa não tenham sangrado.

Oh, espera, só estava demorando para escorrer. Assim que o britânico se levantou, sentiu o líquido correr sua pele branca e manchar sua mão ao passar a palma sobre a área. Ele detestava a forma como sangrava tão facilmente. Stan já foi atirado de uma janela e ficou perfeitamente bem! Isso era completamente injusto! Não que o mundo algum dia tenha sido justo com Pip.

\- Ei! - Damien exclamou enquanto ajudava Pip a parar o sangramento.

Ambos sentiam que deviam estar mais impressionados por encontrar Eric Cartman, Stanley Marsh e Kyle Broflovski de braços cruzados e olhando feio para eles. Depois do que aconteceu ontem, que eles fossem atrás dele era mais que óbvio.

\- Vocês acham isso muito engraçado, né, filhos da puta?! Vocês roubaram a merda da minha comida! - gritou o gordo.

\- É, cara! O único motivo de nós termos ido na merda da festa do gordão é pra ir nos brinquedos e comer a comida e vocês roubaram tudo! Vocês não foram nem convidados! - Stan completou, recebendo um “ay!” de Cartman.

\- Chupa o meu pau, herege! - o anticristo rebateu.

\- Isso não vai ficar assim. Nós vamos acabar com vocês na saída!

Damien os fuzilou com o olhar enquanto passavam por eles, voluntária ou involuntariamente puxando Pip para mais perto de si. Os corredores já estavam praticamente vazios a esse ponto, as outras pessoas os acompanhando para irem para a sala de aula, deixando apenas os dois para trás.

\- Oh, Deus. Talvez devêssemos devolver a comida. - o britânico considerou após engolir em seco.

\- De jeito nenhum! Não devemos porra nenhuma pra esses mortais imundos!

\- Mas, Damien, eles têm um ponto. Nós não fomos convidados; invadimos a festa e pegamos a comida deles sem permissão. Isso não é algo legal de se fazer.

\- Eu não tô aqui pra ser legal, Pip. Já tentei pedir desculpa pra esses filhos da puta e ganhei a porra de um apelido e um peido na cara. Eu não vou ficar sendo passivo e tomar no cu só porque um arrombado cabeçudo me falou pra fazer isso!

Pip entendia, sem brincadeira, mas não quer dizer que concordava de fato. Sim, é verdade que Damien se ferrou ao ser legal com todos, mas ele não conseguia acreditar que ser agressivo era o jeito correto de ser. Ele foi ensinado a ser um cavalheiro, não um cavalo de combate!

Sem ter o que dizer, Pip optou por ficar calado e deixar o assunto esfriar.

Seguiram para suas classes, se despedindo com “até depois” e viraram em direções diferentes; Pip para a direita e Damien para a esquerda. O britânico tinha aula de matemática agora, para a qual não estava muito ansioso, mas pelo menos não precisaria se preocupar com ninguém o atormentando.

De repente, ele foi puxado pela blusa e, quando menos esperou, alguém o empurrou com a cabeça direto no armário, fazendo um som alto e um gemido de dor escapando de sua boca. Uma mão grosseira pressionou seu pescoço e apertou sua garganta, não o suficiente para sufocá-lo, mas sim para dificultar sua respiração. Ao abrir os olhos, não se surpreendeu de fato ao encontrar Terrance, Bill e Fosse o encarando com sorrisos prepotentes.

\- E aí, bicha, espero que essa sua mochila grande esteja lotada com a nossa lição de casa, senão você vai sair daqui sem rosto.

O britânico arregalou os olhos. Ele tinha separado para fazer na noite anterior, mas ficou tão ocupado com Damien que esqueceu completamente!

Parece que ele não chegaria na sala só com a testa cortada.

\- Oh… Eu sinto muito, cavalheiros, mas eu temo que… 

Pip foi incapaz de completar a frase ao ser recebido com um soco na bochecha, que o fez perder o equilíbrio e quase o mandou ao chão. Terrance podia ter uma aparência um tanto esguia, mas ele batia muito forte.

As mesmas mãos grosseiras agarraram seus cabelos e bateram a lateral de sua cabeça nos armários com força, bem em cima do cadeado. Sua cabeça começou a latejar, mas não teve tempo de levar a mão para onde doía antes de ser mais uma vez jogado no armário. Terrance continuou a espancar sua cabeça no armário, sem se importar com os fios de sangue que pintavam seus cabelos de vermelho. Embora tentasse se apoiar para resistir de alguma forma, a confusão e a dor tornavam muito difícil para o britânico se localizar, e podia apenas tentar se manter em pé enquanto batiam sua cabeça repetidamente no armário.

O sorriso de Terrance começou a deslizar quando os mesmos movimentos começaram a ficar chatos. Podia gostar dos gemidos de dor o quanto quisesse, mas Pip não era seu alvo favorito dentre todos. Seu jeito passivo inevitavelmente se tornava cansativo e tirava toda a graça de atormentar os outros. Ele largou dos cabelos do britânico e o jogou no chão com desprezo em seu olhar.

As mãos de Pip estavam tremendo e ele mal conseguia se sustentar nelas. Não que conseguisse de qualquer forma, pois logo ao erguer a cabeça foi recebido com um chute no olho por Bill, mandando-o de volta ao chão.

Terrance estalou a língua no céu da boca e virou as costas para Pip.

\- Da próxima, não seremos tão gentis com você. Até logo, _companheiro._

Pip precisou de algum tempo para conseguir se sustentar nas mãos e se levantar. Se sua testa estava sangrando antes, agora devia estar muito pior. Sustentando-se nos armários e arrastando a mochila pela alça com dificuldade, Pip capengou até o banheiro, a cabeça pendendo de um lado para o outro e o sangue escorrendo de seus cabelos e pingando no chão.

Pip correu até o espelho ao chegar no banheiro para ver seu estado. O loiro de seus cabelos estava quase completamente transformado em vermelho pelo sangue que ali escorria. Seu rosto não estava muito melhor, também cheio daquele vermelho escorrendo pelo canto do rosto e entre as sobrancelhas, descendo para o queixo. Merda, seu olho também estava inchado por causa do soco e do chute. Se ele não cuidasse disso logo, Damien acabaria vendo e provavelmente armaria um barraco, especialmente agora que tinha permissão para fazê-lo.

Era incrível como as coisas conseguiam estragar tão rápido quando se tratava de Pip. Quanto mais ele pedia, parece que mais ele se ferrava. Se estivesse junto ao padre Maxi, ele provavelmente diria que é porque ele não rezou o suficiente ou porque resolveu andar de mãos dadas com o anticristo, mas Pip não era estúpido o suficiente para acreditar nisso. Ele sofria essas agressões a anos, até mesmo quando morava com sua irmã. Ele foi tolo de pensar que mudando para os Estados Unidos sua vida melhoraria de alguma forma.

Lavou o rosto o mais devagar que conseguiu para matar tempo, e assim não ter uma desculpa para ir para a aula, e agradeceu à si mesmo por ter colocado gaze na mochila enquanto Damien estava de costas, senão as coisas estariam muito piores.

Uma vez que terminou os curativos, sabe-se lá como conseguiu colocar o cabelo por cima das faixas, tentou jogar água fria no olho para tentar diminuir o inchaço, mas não deu certo. Teria que deixar assim mesmo.

Quando deu o sinal para troca de aulas, Pip escapuliu do banheiro e deu um jeito de não ser encontrado por Damien até bater o sinal da próxima aula. Enquanto não fosse hora do intervalo ele estaria seguro.

Mas as coisas não dão certo para Pip e o intervalo chegou muito mais cedo do que ele esperava, sem dar tempo nenhum para seu olho desinchar - parecia até mais inchado que antes. Suas rezas também foram em vão, pois o olho roxo foi a primeira coisa que Damien percebeu ao colocar os olhos em Pip.

\- O que aconteceu com o seu olho? Na verdade, risca isso; o que aconteceu com _você!?_

Pip suspirou e se sentou ao lado de Damien.

\- Eu tinha que entregar a lição do Terrance e dos outros meninos, mas acabei esquecendo. Mas não precisa se preocupar! Vai sumir logo logo!

\- Como você consegue não ficar minimamente revoltado com tudo isso? Eu ando contigo a uma semana e já tô cansando dessa sua atitude sempre positiva. - o anticristo esbravejou e deu um tapa de leve na bandeja de comida.

O britânico estremeceu ao ver a maçã voar para longe da mesa, batendo na cabeça de Lizzy.

\- Desculpe, é só como eu fui criado. - deu de ombros. - Estou acostumado com as pessoas não gostando muito de mim.

\- E você não fica nem um pouquinho puto?

\- Todos me odeiam, Damien. Não tem motivo pra ficar irritado.

A raiva de Damien não diminuiu nem por um segundo. Ver Pip daquele jeito, todo detonado, na verdade soava quase como uma afronta direta.

\- Posso pelo menos diminuir o inchaço? - ofereceu após suspirar.

\- Você pode fazer isso?

\- Anticristo, lembra? - soltou fogo da mão para reforçar seu ponto.

O loiro murmurou “oh, é claro” ao balançar a cabeça e se aproximou de Damien para fazer sua mágica. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o polegar dele pressionar com força o seu machucado, involuntariamente fazendo-o gemer. Quando tirou, já não doía mais.

\- Eu não sinto mais nada! Obrigado, Damien!

O jovem anticristo cruzou os braços e sorriu, nem um pouco sentindo seu ego ser amaciado. “Não foi nada” ele murmurou e prontamente voltou-se para sua comida.

Pelo resto do dia, Damien não conseguiu não se preocupar com Pip. Vê-lo entrando daquele jeito na cafeteria foi quase traumático; significava que ele tomava mais porrada do que parecia e ele não gostou nadinha disso. Não foi só uma vez que mandou mensagem para ele escondido debaixo da mesa perguntando se ele estava bem. 

Quando chegou a hora da saída e ele se lembrou que Cartman e os outros estariam esperando por eles, ele considerou tentar teletransporte para levá-los para casa, mas tanto não tinha tempo, pois foram confrontados pelo grupo logo que o sinal bateu, quanto não tinha habilidade para fazer isso ainda. Era uma magia muito avançada para ele. Portanto, só lhe restou deixar ser arrastado junto a Pip para o lado de fora e jogados na neve. Dessa vez nenhum dos dois conseguiu ficar de pé.

\- Não acharam que esqueceríamos da briga, né? - Kyle provocou.

\- Eu disse que vocês iam pagar por roubar minha comida. - Cartman se intrometeu no diálogo. - Ninguém pega minha comida!

Ao seu lado, Pip parecia bem apreensivo, sem saber o que fazer. Tinha um sorriso torto no rosto e as mãos apertavam uma a outra na frente do corpo.

\- Talvez pudéssemos resolver isso apenas conversando? Não tem muita comida onde moramos, mas, se faz tanta questão, não me importaria de pegar um pouco… 

Pela segunda vez naquele dia, Pip foi recebido com um soco no rosto e impedido de falar, dessa vez diretamente no nariz e com uma força que efetivamente o fez cair. Mais uma vez seu nariz começou a sangrar, coberto apenas pela mão que o britânico colocou ali para parar de sentir dor.

Os três não esperaram ele levantar e avançaram para cima dos dois. Porém, assim que Eric Cartman tentou agarrar o britânico pela gola da blusa, Damien o agarrou pelo pulso e apertou com toda a força que podia. Fogo dançou em seus olhos escuros por um segundo e no outro fumaça começou a sair de sua mão, acompanhada dos gritos de Cartman.

\- _Tira a mão, filho da puta._ \- o anticristo murmurou, sua voz ríspida e quase inaudível.

O gorducho largou a blusa de Pip e puxou o braço para si, afastando-se dos dois e sendo aproximado por Kyle e Stan, os quais tinham expressões preocupadas em seus rostos.

\- Ele queimou meu braço! - Cartman gritava e chorava, lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas gordas e a mão segurando a região queimada com força.

\- Cara, ele é um esquisitão! Vamos dar o fora! - Stan e os três correram para longe, sem dirigir nem mais um olhar para o britânico e o anticristo.

O jeito como falaram “esquisitão” se referindo a Damien agora o deixava muito mais confortável do que ele gostaria. Seu pai estava certo. Conciliar o medo no coração das pessoas é divertido, especialmente naqueles que ele mais odiava. Seus tempos na Terra seriam deveras divertido.

Com as pestes eliminadas, Damien pôde ajudar Pip a se levantar e ajeitar a gravata desarrumada.

\- Obrigado por me defender, Damien, mas você realmente não precisava ter feito isso.

\- Precisava sim. Você é meu amigo. Não vou só ficar parado vendo você tomar tabefe. - disse e empurrou a mochila caída para as mãos do britânico.

De cabeça baixa, o rubor nas bochechas de Pip era praticamente invisível.

\- Mas agora vão encher o seu saco ainda mais! Isso não te preocupa?

Por um lado, considerando o nível das coisas que aconteciam em South Park, parte dele estava, sim, preocupada. Aquele lhe parecia o tipo de lugar onde as regras simplesmente não se aplicam: onde todos são estúpidos e todo tipo de absurdo é aceito - só olhem para ele!

Porém, outra parte de si, a parte mais divertida, pensava justamente o contrário. Um lugar sem regras, onde todos podem fazer o que quiserem soava como o lugar perfeito para alguém como ele estar.

Um sorriso travesso surgiu nos lábios de Damien e seus olhos dirigiram-se à sua mão, de onde ainda subiam finas trilhas de fumaça.

\- Nem um pouco.


	4. Dia pra comemorar os direitos de f*der

Depois de duas semanas morando junto com Pip, Damien estava começando a, aos poucos, se acostumar à rotina dele. Era uma rotina desgraçada? Era, mas ele tinha que se virar com o que lhe era entregue. Todos os dias eles acordavam, corriam para comer enquanto as crianças passavam o tempo no banheiro e só depois tomavam sua vez para se arrumarem. Era o melhor jeito para conseguirem se arrumar no horário. Sempre deixavam o orfanato juntos, no mesmo horário, ignorando por completo os gritos de outras crianças e os objetos voando de um lado para o outro. Os dias não eram sempre fáceis, mas ambos descobriram que tudo ficava bem mais fácil de lidar quando estavam juntos - e não era apenas pelo fato de Damien ser um excelente espantalho de bullies. 

As coisas simplesmente eram… Diferentes. Melhores. Ambos estavam tão felizes por finalmente terem um amigo e o mundo ganhava cores que nunca pareceu ter. 

Caminhando juntos de braços entrelaçados, tentando não pisar nas rachaduras e vãos da calçada, Damien e Pip se puxavam no caminho para a escola.

\- O dia dos namorados está chegando. - Pip comentou ao pular uma superfície elevada. - Vai querer fazer alguma coisa?

O anticristo olhou para ele com a cabeça para o lado.

\- Dia dos namorados?

\- Oh, me perdoe. Por um momento esqueci que viemos de mundos diferentes. - o loiro riu e limpou a garganta. - O dia dos namorados é um dia em que namorados podem sair juntos para fazer algo especial juntos e trocar presentes. Amigos também fazem isso, mas é mais um lance de namorados. Ah, seria tão divertido participar… 

Feriados não eram datas muito especiais para Pip, exceto quando ele podia faltar à escola. Ninguém comemoraria com ele, sequer olhavam para ele em um dia comum. Não havia razão para ficar animado para esses momentos, a não ser para ver a decoração que colocavam nas paredes. Mas agora ele tinha um amigo! Alguém para comemorar com ele! E ele aproveitaria o máximo daquilo enquanto podia.

\- Humanos têm um dia específico pra comemorar os direitos de fuder? - perguntou Damien, curioso para saber mais do tal “dia dos namorados”.

As bochechas de Pip coraram e ele de repente não sabia o que fazer com as mãos.

\- Esse é um jeito um tanto… _Direto_ de se referir a isso, mas, não acredito que esteja totalmente errado.

\- Que idiota! - gritou Damien, se cenho franzido. - Quer dizer… - agarrando o pulso de Pip, Damien o pressionou de costas na parede de uma casa, logo ao lado de um beco. O britânico arregalou os olhos, espantado, e vermelho forte subiu para suas bochechas quando confrontado com os olhos negros de Damien. Trêmulas, suas mãos acabaram roçando nas do moreno algumas vezes; por algum motivo isso fez Pip corar ainda mais. Um sorriso perverso cresceu nos lábios de Damien, seus olhos ainda grudados nos do loiro. - Pra que esperar por um dia quando podem pegar a hora que quiserem?

As pernas trêmulas de Pip não aguentaram quando o anticristo largou seus pulsos e ele caiu de bunda no chão. Observou Damien se afastar dele como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim como ele mesmo devia ter feito, mas seu corpo não respondia a nenhum dos seus comandos. O coração batia alto, quase tomando completamente sua audição, e suas mãos ainda tremiam, quase podia sentir as mãos de Damien ainda em sua pele. Por que ele estava assim? Foi apenas um susto. Ele não devia estar tão abalado por algo tão trivial. 

Damien parou no meio do caminho ao perceber que ele não estava sendo seguido. Pip ainda estava sentado no chão, olhando para o nada como se tivesse acabado de ver um fantasma. Porra, ele estava só brincando, não era para ele ter levado tanto a sério.

\- Levanta daí, Pip, ou eu acabei te assustando demais? - ele brincou, mas com um fundo de preocupação.

O britânico saiu do transe com um chacoalhar de cabeça e se levantou para alcançar o anticristo.

\- Perdão… Acho que perdi um pouco a noção de mim. - ele riu.

Por um segundo, Damien pensou que Pip ficou com medo dele. A possibilidade o assustava mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Seu trabalho ali era assustar cristãos, mas Pip não fazia parte desse grupo. Ele não queria assustar seu único amigo. Mal podia esperar para tocar o terror naquele lugar, sim, mas Pip estava além dos limites. Ele não queria fazer algo idiota e acabar perdendo seu melhor amigo - como certamente teria perdido se tivesse seguido em frente com seu plano original. Precisava seguir com cautela se não quisesse correr o risco.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o propósito da amizade não é ter privilégios que as outras pessoas não têm?

Voltaram a caminhar sem tocar no assunto, mas continuando a especular sobre ideias de como passariam o dia dos namorados - que, afinal, não era apenas sobre namorados, mas também amigos; deixaram isso muito claro.

\- Nós podíamos pegar as promoções para casais pra ganhar desconto. - o anticristo sugeriu com um sorriso largo.

\- Mas, Damien, esses descontos são para casais!

\- Então é só fingir que somos um casal.

O britânico corou com a proposta, mas ignorou o hesitar de sua respiração e não deu trela para o assunto.

\- Você não acha isso um tanto injusto com os casais de verdade?

O anticristo deu de ombros.

\- É só por um dia, Pip. Não tem problema se divertir por um dia.

Contra todas as próprias expectativas, Pip sorriu e concordou silenciosamente. A repreensão foi imediata; balançou a cabeça e concentrou-se no caminho para a escola. Ele não devia estar pensando naquelas coisas! Não daquele jeito! A ideia de Damien, embora muitíssimo tentadora, não deixaria os outros casais que poderiam aproveitar a promoção muito contentes. Era injusto que eles, não sendo um casal, fingissem ser um apenas para gastar algumas moedas a menos. Ele não devia estar concordando com aquele tipo de atitude! Não era de sua natureza.

Não era de hoje que Pip começou a perceber que Damien talvez não fosse a melhor influência para si. Desde a festa de aniversário de Cartman, quando eles roubaram a comida da mesa e levaram embora antes que pudessem ser impedidos, foi como se um tipo de filtro que Pip tivesse levado tempo demais para criar tivesse sido derrubado - não completamente, mas podia sentí-lo começando a desaparecer. Coisas que pareciam erradas antes agora já não tinham o mesmo gosto para ele, quase como se sua personalidade boa e inocente estivesse sendo lavada para longe. Cada vez que Damien trazia para eles uma das guloseimas que sobrou do aniversário, a pontada de dor e culpa que Pip sentia diminuía. Logo, ele se pegou não sentindo mais remorso nenhum de ter pegado de seus colegas sem permissão.

Isso era tanto preocupante quanto irrelevante. Ao mesmo tempo que Pip temia estar se deixando levar demais pelas ideias de Damien, ele estava gostando mais de como as coisas estavam agora. Era legal ir para a escola e não apanhar para todos que passavam por ele, ver as crianças que mexiam com ele terem os brinquedos queimados ou pisados era mais engraçado do que ele esperava e ele nunca pensou que acharia um padre tão patético.

Ele não sabia muito bem como se sentir quanto à isso, tampouco se realmente queria sentir alguma coisa. Talvez o melhor fosse apenas endireitar a coluna na cadeira e prestar atenção na aula. 

E foi precisamente isso que fez ao chegar na escola, mais uma vez reparando na falta de atenção que recebeu ao passar pelos corredores junto à Damien.

Algo que ele não esperava naquela aula, que devia ser apenas mais um dia normal, é que seu professor tivesse se ausentado e sido substituído por uma professora. A senhoria Ellen se mostrou uma mulher deveras inteligente e parecia muito mais preparada que o senhor Garrison. Ninguém verdadeiramente prestava atenção na aula dele, apenas fingiam para que ele calasse a boca. Nem mesmo Pip, que em situações normais não hesitaria em ajudar qualquer um que precisasse, gostava de se intrometer nas aulas dele - ele aprendeu da maneira mais humilhante o que acontecia quando ele queria interagir com os professores e ser prestativo durante a aula.

No geral, a aula foi tranquila. Pip gostou da nova professora; ela era realmente melhor do que o senhor Garrison. Não tinha notas a mais quanto a ela, era apenas mais uma profissional tentando fazer seu trabalho atrás de um salário mínimo. No entanto, Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman pareceram gostar até demais da professora nova. Stan até vomitou na mesa por causa dela. Foi uma aula deveras interessante.

Quando chegou a hora do intervalo, o britânico estava ansioso para contar sobre a nova professora para Damien. Mencionou brevemente durante um tempo no parquinho, quando os dois estavam sentados no topo do trepa-trepa.

\- Entrou uma professora nova na classe hoje. - comentou Pip enquanto balançava as pernas no ar.

\- Sério? 

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Ela me pareceu bem legal, mas acho que a Wendy não gostou muito dela. Os meninos parecem gostar dela _até demais._

Damien ergueu as sobrancelhas grossas e se colocou de ponta-cabeça entre as barras, prendendo uma perna em cada ferro.

\- E o que você acha dela?

\- Me parece uma professora normal. - Pip deu de ombros. - Ela é muito melhor que o senhor Garrison, isso com certeza. Nos ensina matéria de verdade e é uma pessoa muito gentil.

Apesar de ele estar de costas para Pip durante aquele tempo, Damien sorriu com o canto dos lábios e encarou para onde ele deveria estar pelo canto do olho.

\- Tá apaixonadinho, é?

As bochechas de Pip arderam de um segundo para o outro e ele quase caiu do trepa-trepa por conta do choque. Conseguiu se segurar nas barras no último segundo, mas seu chapéu não teve tanta sorte.

\- Damien! Isso é indecente! - protestou ele, se dando um tapa mental por ter gaguejado.

Não convencido, o anticristo virou no trepa-trepa e voltou a se sentar de frente para Pip, encarando-o mais uma vez nos olhos.

\- Vai, pode falar, somos amigos.

O britânico hesitou por um instante, concentrando-se mais do que o necessário em conseguir se sentar direito sobre os ferros. Em realidade, ele nunca parou para pensar assim sobre um professor, especialmente por que não tinha nenhuma professora, sabia que não era certo um romance entre professor e aluno, ou pelo menos é o que o Padre Maxi dizia, portanto Pip pouco se importava em refletir sobre a questão. Aquela erasua primeira vez desbravando pensamentos sobre o assunto.

\- Bom, ela é muito bonita, sim, mas eu não gosto dela! Não se pode gostar de professores, Damien!

\- Os quatro patetas ali parecem pensar diferente. - Damien apontou para Stan, Kyle, Kenny e Cartman, os quais pareciam discutir sobre algo em um volume não muito baixo. Não conseguiam ouvir tudo, mas os ouviam, sim, falar “Ms Ellen” ocasionalmente.

\- Oh… Não torna isso legal de qualquer forma. Ela é uma boa professora, só isso. Não gosto desse jeito estranho que você sugere.

Damien riu e voltou a se deitar de costas nos ferros. Ele se sentiu estranhamente aliviado com as afirmações de Pip sobre não gostar da professora. Talvez por não precisar se preocupar com dividir a atenção de seu amigo com uma garota; detestava quando isso acontecia nos filmes que assistia.

Durante uma de suas empreitadas no trepa-trepa, desceu com a cabeça até a altura do chão e conseguiu pegar o chapéu de Pip. Entretanto, quando o jogou para ele, acertou bem no meio de seu rosto e o fez cair do brinquedo. Os dois garotos passaram o resto do intervalo na enfermaria.

(...)

Para ser franco, Damien não pensou que se adaptaria tão rápido no orfanato, especialmente depois de ver o estado do “quarto” de Pip. No entanto, contra suas expectativas, não foi tão difícil como imaginou. Na verdade, aquela situação foi um ótimo desafio para seus poderes, pois pôde criar algo além de fogo com as mãos, o que não podia fazer normalmente no inferno. Nos primeiros dias que passou naquele lugar, não aguentou o estado imundo daquele lugar e tirou todas as teias de aranha e tampou todos os buracos de rato. Pouco depois, substituiu o armário velho que o britânico usava para guardar as coisas. Depois, colocou uma estante para seus livros. E por fim trocou as cortinas - mas essa parte fez manualmente, já que o tecido precisava apenas de alguns reparos e ele era bom de costura. Ele mal conseguia reconhecer o lugar onde ficavam agora, especialmente se comparado a como era antes.

Não havia motivo algum para estar pensando nisso, só estava entediado de ver Pip lendo enquanto ele não tinha nada para fazer. Desceu da cama e desceu as escadas em busca de colegas cristãos para atormentar. Ele não esperava ouvir Maxi conversando com outros organizadores do lugar sobre fazer algo para o dia dos namorados. Aparentemente, eles fariam algo chamado “correio elegante”, com uma série de cartas que as pessoas podiam comprar para enviar para quem quisessem durante aquele dia, de forma completamente anônima. Uma ideia idiota, mas que deixou Damien estranhamente interessado.

Subiu novamente as escadas atrás de Pip e se jogou na cama para chamar sua atenção, o que acabou conseguindo se o pulo que ele deu indicava alguma coisa.

\- Eu ouvi o Maxi falando com as freiras que iam fazer as crianças levarem cartões pra vender na escola pra arrecadar pro orfanato. - comentou. Não fazia ideia da razão de estar falando isso à Pip, mas estava. Talvez ele gostasse dessas coisas bregas.

\- Oh, parece uma ideia esplêndida! - o loiro sorriu para Damien e voltou ao seu livro.

\- Então… Você não vai participar?

\- Oh, eu duvido muito que eles gostariam da minha presença em algum evento, mesmo que seja para arrecadar para a igreja.

Damien franziu o cenho, subitamente bravo.

\- Então qual é a graça de você participar do evento do dia dos namorados se você não pode nem fazer parte dessas coisas idiotas? Você pelo menos teve alguma namorada já?

Apesar do tom grosseiro do anticristo, Pip não teve problemas em responder à sua pergunta:

\- Tive sim, na verdade, mas foi por pouco tempo. Eu nem sei se posso chamar aquilo de namoro… - já faz muito tempo que ele não pensa em Estella. Eles perderam contato logo depois que tudo acabou e ele se mudou para os Estados Unidos antes que pudesse procurá-la para restabelecer o vínculo perdido. - Ela era meio grosseira e nosso relacionamento começou com um plano de sua mãe para…

\- Pip, fica quieto. Eu não ligo. - interrompeu Damien, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro.

\- Right-o.

\- Já que você não tem experiência nenhuma com namoro, vai ser melhor se nós começarmos a praticar já. - o anticristo se sentou na cama, arrastando-se para o lado de Pip e forçou o livro para longe de suas mãos.

\- Está bem. Como fazemos isso?

\- Ah, o básico: segurar as mãos e beijar. Estende a sua mão.

O britânico estendeu a mão. Damien a segurou na sua com força, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. Apenas mãos se tocando. Nada demais.

\- É, me parece bom. Agora o último passo.

Damien ergueu os olhos de suas mãos entrelaçadas e conectou seu olhar com o de Pip. O britânico engoliu em seco, suas bochechas adquirindo uma leve cor avermelhada. Hesitou por um segundo ao ver Damien se aproximando dele, mas logo fechou os olhos e deixou que o anticristo ditasse como ele deveria se mover.

Ele só conseguiu sentir um leve roçar sobre sua boca antes de serem interrompidos.

\- O que em todo o céu vocês estão fazendo?!

Os dois se afastaram no mesmo segundo, assustados pela súbita terceira presença no quarto. Em um ato de desespero, Damien disparou uma bola de fogo em cima de Maxi, empurrando-o de cabeça escada abaixo. Não foi algo consciente, ele só estava assustado, mas não negava que teria feito isso do mesmo jeito por ele ter entrado no quarto deles sem permissão.

Levantando da cama com pressa, Damien e Pip se debruçaram sobre a pequena passagem da escada e observaram Maxi de cima. O pobre homem estava esparramado no chão, inconsciente e com os olhos fechados.

\- Por Deus, ele está bem? - ponderou Pip em voz alta, ao que o anticristo só deu de ombros.

\- Deve dar só uma dor de cabeça. 

Os dois se afastaram da escada e se viraram um para o outro, como se fingissem que Maxi não estava ali.

\- Acha que ele vai lembrar de ter visto a gente… - incapaz de terminar a frase, as bochechas pegando fogo, Pip pigarreou e sinalizou para eles dois.

\- Acho que não. - Damien respondeu simplesmente e olhou mais uma vez para Maxi. A cabeça dele estava sangrando.

\- Pobre coitado… - Pip se sentia um tanto mal por ele, apesar de não ter sido exatamente sua culpa que aquilo tenha acontecido.

Ao contrário dele, Damien não estava nem um pouco preocupado, ou interessado, no que acontecia com o padre.

\- Ah, fazer o que?

De repente, Pip foi puxado pelos ombros e, antes que percebesse, os lábios de Damien estavam pressionados contra os seus. Seus olhos azuis se arregalaram e o rosto inteiro foi tomado por um forte vermelho e um calor que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. O coração começou a acelerar e pareceu subir para a ponta da língua, de onde queria saltar. Pip não sabia como reagir à isso, ao menos não de cabeça, apenas fechou os olhos e deixou que suas mãos se apoiassem na gola da blusa do anticristo, apertando-a entre os dedos com força conforme os segundos passavam e seus lábios continuaram pressionados. 

Não era experiente com beijos, e sua retribuição foi bem inocente e sem ritmo, muito ao contrário do anticristo, que parecia já ter feito aquilo um milhão de vezes, mas isso não impediu Pip de aproveitar aquele momento e a sensação estranha de calor que surgiu em seu peito.

Quase soltou um gemido de protesto ao sentir Damien se afastando e permaneceu com os olhos fechados mesmo quando a sensação dos lábios do anticristo foi substituída por ar frio.

Damien largou dos ombros dele e, pendendo a cabeça para o lado, murmurou.

\- Até que você não é tão ruim de beijo, Pip.

Sem deixar que Pip respondesse, desceu as escadas, provavelmente para levar o corpo do padre Maxi para a cama.

Paralisado, Pip não conseguia mexer nem os próprios olhos. Tinha conseguido abri-los por um milagre, mas as mãos trêmulas em pleno ar e os pensamentos em overdrive não facilitaram em nada as coisas para ele. Sem saber o que fazer, não viu outra escolha senão voltar para a cama e tentar se distrair com seu livro enquanto aguardava o jantar.

Nenhuma vez naquela noite ele mencionou à Damien que nunca tinha beijado na vida.

(...)

Mão em mão, parados em frente à Tweak Bros., Pip e Damien encaravam seu alvo com determinação em seus olhos. A loja do pai de Tweek estava oferecendo uma promoção para casais, testando um novo tipo de milkshake com um gosto que ninguém tinha provado ainda. Isso certamente tentou a curiosidade dos meninos e eles decidiram usar de sua nova arma secreta para ganhar comida barata.

\- Ok, é só fazer como praticamos. Se perguntarem qualquer coisa, é só chamar de homofóbico e ameaçar sair com o nariz empinado. - Damien repassou o plano mais uma vez, apertando a mão de Pip na sua.

\- Right-o!

Enchendo-se de coragem com um suspiro, o anticristo segurou forte na mão do britânico e praticamente o puxou para a entrada da cafeteria.

No fim, fazer o pedido não foi tão complicado. Só precisaram dizer que eram um casal, mostrar as mãos dadas e o senhor Tweak os atendeu com um sorriso no rosto. Só os custou algumas moedas por um milkshake grande com dois canudinhos.

Contudo, nem tudo foram flores naquele dia dos namorados.

Como a ideia foi de Damien, ele achou mais justo que ele fosse o primeiro a experimentar o milkshake, com o que Pip concordou. Mas, após alguns goles do produto, o anticristo fez cara feia e empinou o nariz.

\- Você não acha que esse milkshake tem um gosto estranho?

Damien entregou o copo de vidro à Pip para que experimentasse e logo no primeiro gole seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão de desgosto. O britânico praticamente jogou o copo de volta para Damien e se virou para o lado com as mãos sobre a boca, quase como se fosse vomitar. Seria cômico se os dois não estivessem com aquele gosto estranho na boca.

\- É café. - disse com a voz chorosa e carregada de desgosto. - Eu não _suporto_ café.

Ah, isso explica muito. Sorvete não poderiam ser uma combinação tão ruim com café se fosse feito do jeito certo, mas o café da Tweak Bros. era simplesmente horrível, ao ponto de que combiná-lo com sorvete e deixá-los com o mesmo sabor foi a pior decisão possível.

\- E é gelado ainda.

Mais um som exagerado de ânsia vindo de Pip. Ele até colocou a língua para fora. Damien sabia que ele não ia vomitar de verdade, mas isso o deixava preocupado do mesmo jeito. Pip não costumava ser dramático daquele jeito. Ou, se em realidade era, Damien não estava acostumado a ver esse seu lado. Era curioso ao mesmo tempo que estranho. De certa forma o instigava a descobrir mais sobre Pip.

\- Quero meu dinheiro de volta. - disse o britânico, cruzando os braços e empinando o nariz, com um tom claro de brincadeira.

O anticristo riu e, depois disso, deixaram o milkshake de lado e aproveitaram o momento que tinham juntos para conversar como sempre faziam.

\- Como foi a aula? - Damien perguntou em um momento de tédio, o indicador brincando com um dos canudinhos do milkshake já derretido.

\- Estranha. A professora foi levada embora por árabes por ser uma fugitiva de um país.

\- Caralho… 

\- Vou sentir falta da aula dela. Ela era uma professora legal. - divagou Pip, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão e olhando janela afora.

\- Paga pau. - brincou Damien entre tosses falsas.

Com as bochechas rosadas, Pip se virou para o amigo com o cenho franzido. Não estava bravo, apenas cansado daquele papo. Por Deus, ele estava repetindo a mesma coisa a semana toda!

\- Eu não gostava dela, Damien! Ela era uma professora, pelo amor de Deus!

\- Então ela não faz seu tipo.

O britânico ficou sem ter o que falar naquele momento. Não esperava esse tipo de resposta vindo de Damien - embora sentisse que, conhecendo-o, deveria.

\- …Talvez, eu acho? Mas esse não é o ponto!

Subitamente interessado na conversa, Damien abriu um sorriso largo e apoiou o rosto nas duas mãos. Seus olhos carvão encaravam Pip com um fascínio estranho, do tipo que geralmente fazia o loiro sentir um impulso de sair correndo. Não eram todas as pessoas que olhavam para ele sem alguma intenção de machucá-lo; é apenas natural que ele sentisse um eriçar em seus pelos e uma vontade irracional de sair correndo. No entanto, forçou-se a respirar fundo, entrelaçar os próprios dedos e se acalmar. 

Aquele era Damien. Não faria nada para lhe machucar.

\- Qual é o seu tipo, Pip? Que tipo de pessoa você gosta? - o anticristo perguntou, dessa vez uma pergunta prevista pelo britânico.

Pip hesitou por um segundo, bolando a resposta em sua cabeça para não deixá-la demasiadamente saturada e entediar seu amigo.

\- Bom, eu já tive uma namorada por um tempo quando morava na Inglaterra. O nome dela era Estella. Ela era bem bonita, mas um tanto… Vulgar. Não quanto às roupas que usava, mas pelo jeito que falava. Ela era meio grosseira quando se dirigindo aos outros, também um pouco agressiva... Mas isso nunca foi um problema. Na verdade, eu sempre achei o jeito mais agressivo dela bem interessante.

O sorriso de Damien se contorceu à um de outro tipo. Travesso era a melhor forma de descrevê-lo; e Pip não gostou nadinha disso. Sempre que Damien o dava um daqueles sorrisos, é porque iria colocá-lo em alguma situação desconfortável, que o deixasse sob os holofotes. Não que ele se importasse em ter a atenção de Damien toda para si.

\- Tem tesão em insultos, é?

Pip não tinha a menor ideia do que “tesão” significava, mas, conhecendo Damien, com certeza devia ser algo constrangedor.

\- Não tenho certeza… 

\- Você é um masoquista, Pip? 

\- Eu temo que não sei o que é isso, mas provavelmente não.

Damien o encarou com um olhar de “aham, sei” e puxou o milkshake ignorado para si; devia estar com fome demais para se importar com o gosto estranho de café. 

Obviamente, ele não acreditou em uma única palavra que Pip disse. Infelizmente, conhecendo o anticristo como ele conhecia, sabia que não havia nada que pudesse dizer que convenceria Damien do contrário. Ao menos não quando se tratava dele.

Distraídos com as conversas paralelas, nenhum dos dois garotos percebeu o foguete que rasgou os céus naquela tarde de dia dos namorados, lançando a professora substituta, senhorita Ellen, no centro do sol.


	5. Olho por olho e boquinha fechada

Dormir é uma parte essencial da rotina diária humana. Todos que estão vivos e não são microscópios precisam dormir para recuperar a energia necessária para sobreviver ao dia de amanhã. Sempre correndo de um lado para o outro como baratas tontas e desesperadas, humanos gastam boa parte de sua energia com coisas frívolas, que poderiam ser facilmente substituídas por qualquer outra atividade, e, quando precisavam de energia, já tinham gasto tudo ou não tinham o suficiente. Quando se é criança ainda por cima, é necessário mais ainda para poder brincar com os colegas, prestar atenção na aula e, em alguns casos, escapar de pessoas que queriam esfregar sua cara no asfalto. Esses, em especial, precisavam de muitas horas de sono se quisessem descansar as pernas cansadas, até para o corpo se livrar dos hematomas.

Mas Pip não conseguia dormir. Ele, que sabia muito bem que precisaria estar descansado para o dia seguinte, não conseguia fechar os olhos e deixar o sono envolvê-lo. Não porque não estava cansado ou sem sono, mas porque a ansiedade em seu peito não o deixava fechar as pálpebras para algo que não fosse piscar.

À sua frente, Damien dormia como um bebê, sem nada que preocupasse sua mente adormecida. Ao contrário de como sempre se parecia quando estava desperto, ele parecia calmo, as sobrancelhas não tinham nenhuma ruga entre elas e ele estava até babando. Se as pessoas o vissem assim agora, não poderiam nem dizer que ele dormindo e ele acordado eram a mesma pessoa.

Normalmente Pip sorriria e se aconchegaria ao lado dele para conseguir dormir, mas, como anteriormente mencionado, essa não era uma noite normal. Não quando seu coração parecia estar gritando dentro de si a cada segundo que passa.

Desde o que aconteceu naquela tarde, Pip não conseguia tirar Damien, ou o beijo, de sua cabeça. Fora algo inteiramente novo, uma sensação com a qual ele não estava acostumado de maneira nenhuma. Quando morava na Inglaterra, teve uma namorada de poucos dias, Estella, mas eles nunca chegaram a ter tamanho contato antes. O máximo que se deram foi um beijo na bochecha, nada mais. Ela nunca chegou nem perto de tocar seus lábios aos de Pip. Mas Damien tinha, e, por Deus, ele nunca imaginou que algo tão simples pudesse ser tão bom. Seus amigos comentavam sobre beijar garotas de vez em quando e que tinham que perder o BV antes dos dez anos, mas o britânico nunca levou nenhum desses discursos a sério até agora.

Ele não conseguia dormir porque não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo. Seus lábios formigavam só de se lembrar de ter os do anticristo sobre os dele, movendo-se de tal forma que parecia até uma dança. Puta merda, Damien foi quase como um profissional enquanto Pip retribuiu de um jeito tão limitado e inexperiente que o dava até vergonha de pensar.

Mas esse não era o pensamento que mais o assustava.

Ele queria fazer de novo. Ele queria sentir os lábios de Damien nos seus, movendo-se daquela forma profissional que faziam. Queria seu coração batendo rápido de novo, a sensação de êxtase o cobrindo da cabeça aos pés e o arrepio que vinha com as mãos de Damien em seus ombros. A respiração descompassada depois do contato, os lábios formigando e as pernas bambas, ele queria tudo de novo. Queria tudo só pra ele.

Em sua cabeça, parte de si o repreendia, dizendo como tudo isso era errado.  _ Você viu a reação do padre Maxi. Isso não deve ser coisa boa! Você não devia querer mais! _ Mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ele queria. Nunca tinha experimentado uma sensação que o fizesse se sentir tão bem antes. Era um bem diferente dos outros “bens” que ele sentiu por sua vida. Era… Especial. Não o bem de um abraço - o abraço que ele nunca ganhara -, nem o bem de um elogio por ir bem nas provas ou o bem de sentar ao lado de um amigo durante o intervalo. Era um bem que o fazia tirar o pé do chão, como se estivesse flutuando em direção aos céus, que o fazia perder noção da realidade e do que acontecia ao seu redor. Um bem que o deixava sem controle do próprio corpo e que fazia qualquer lugar que desejasse colocar as mãos parecer errado. Um bem que no primeiro contato conseguiu apresentá-lo a um mundo que ele não fazia a menor ideia de que existia, que fez seus pelos se arrepiarem e sua mente se embaralhar e não conseguir voltar ao lugar, seu coração bater com força e a respiração descompassar.

E Pip queria mais.

Ele não sabia como, não sabia quando ou porque, mas ele queria mais. Não sabia se aquilo era certo ou errado, mas havia algo em Damien que puxava seu peito de uma forma inacreditável. Nem com Estella ele sentiu algo forte dessa forma.

O britânico se conteve e quase se deu um tapa na cara ao se perceber chegando mais e mais perto do anticristo, de seu rosto, seus lábios. Ele não devia fazer isso. Rolou para longe de Damien e quase caiu da cama no meio tempo. Seu rosto estava queimando muito forte e seus pensamentos não conseguiam se concentrar em nada. Os batimentos de seu coração em seu ouvido não tornavam aquilo nada mais fácil. 

Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele nunca se sentiu assim antes. Aquela sensação lhe era levemente familiar, reminiscente de seu tempo passado na Inglaterra; passado com Estella, mas ao mesmo tempo era muito diferente. Quando Estella o trocou por outro rapaz, seu coração se partiu de uma forma incrivelmente dolorosa, mas a agonia que sentiu na hora não era nem perto dessa agonia que sentia, e nada nem tinha acontecido ainda. Ele não tinha essas ânsias quando estava com Estella. Não sentia vontade de puxá-la pelos ombros e beijá-la como queria fazer com Damien. Sua relação com ela sempre foi algo um tanto controverso; ele não sabia dizer o que queria.

Mas ele sabia o que queria de Damien.

Ele queria que ele o beijasse de novo. Queria sentir o contato de seus lábios em sua pele e ser erguido no ar, sair do chão, escapar da realidade e ser levado àquele novo nível de bem que havia descoberto.

Por Deus, ele precisava tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça antes que fizesse algo ruim. Levantou da cama e caminhou na ponta dos pés trajados com meias até a escada, por onde desceu e foi até a cozinha. 

Tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, foi até o filtro e pegou um copo para se servir de água. Ele precisava espairecer para afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não precisava olhar no espelho para saber que o rosto estava completamente vermelho, nem queria. Quanto menos pensasse no que aconteceu, melhor seria.

_ Controle-se, _ ele repetia em sua mente, a respiração pouco a pouco saindo de seu controle.  _ Você é mais forte do que isso. Não é adequado! _

\- O que você está fazendo?

Pip deu um sobressalto, quase deixando o copo com água cair no chão. Virou-se para trás e topou com uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos, muito mais baixa do que ele, com um pijama branco de listras lilás e estrelinhas. Ela olhava para Pip de um jeito estranho, não passou muito conforto para o britânico.

\- Oh, nada demais. Não estava conseguindo dormir então vim buscar um copo d’água para mim.

\- Tem certeza de que não está roubando comida de novo?

Pip estreitou o olhar, confusão visível em seu rosto apesar da falta de luz.

\- Eu peço seu perdão, mas nunca roubei nada em toda minha vida. 

_ Mas isso é uma mentira, não é, Pip? Ou não foi você quem pegou todas as sobremesas do aniversário de seu colega de classe? _

O britânico resistiu à tentação de retirar as próprias palavras e se corrigir em voz alta. Resolveu calar-se apenas e encolheu os próprios ombros.

A garotinha continuou o encarando por um momento, como se tentasse ler seu rosto, o que deixou Pip muito desconfortável. Ele não gostava de ficar no holofote, principalmente dentro do orfanato. Ele tinha plena consciência de que ninguém gostava dele lá e precisava sempre ficar de guarda alta, pois eles tomariam toda oportunidade que podiam para fazê-lo sofrer, de jogar em sua cara de novo e de novo e de novo como ele era odiado por todos e nunca seria amado de verdade. De todos os momentos, eles sempre tinham algo em comum: o olhar. Mesmo quando não parecia, Pip conseguia sentir quando queriam prejudicá-lo de alguma forma. Eles podiam estar calmos e serenos como a lua de uma noite pacífica, mas ele conseguia sentir, uma sensação fantasmagórica estremecendo seu corpo e o alertando.

_ Corra. _

O britânico se pegou acariciando a costa de uma mão com a outra, um movimento que não estava ciente de estar fazendo. Mas a garota sim.

Ela se virou para trás, para as prateleiras de madeira, e passou segundos demasiadamente longos encarando algo que Pip não sabia dizer o que era. 

\- Eu acho que tem um biscoito faltando. - disse com a cara virada, só então voltando-se para o britânico. Havia uma sombra estranha sobre seu rosto; não fisicamente, mas como um brilho sinistro em seu olhar, arrepiando os pelos da nuca de Pip. O fantasma de um sorriso rondou os lábios da garota. - Você está acordado, então deve ter sido você quem pegou.

Espantado com a acusação, Pip arregalou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Por um segundo, não soube como reagir, como se esperasse que alguém fosse entrar na cozinha naquele momento e testemunhar a cena. Mas Pip já devia saber que a sorte nunca estava ao seu lado.

\- Lamento em dizer, mas, da última vez que checaram, ainda haviam cinco biscoitos restantes. Lembro-me que fizeram a contagem esta tarde.

A garotinha o encarou por mais dois longos segundos e se afastou dele. Pip a acompanhou com o olhar, vendo para onde ela iria. Puxando um banquinho para perto da bancada, a garotinha o usou como um suporte e subiu sobre o armário de madeira. Esticou a mãozinha pequena e alcançou o pote de biscoitos. Pip observou sem reação à garota esticar a mão dentro do pote, tirar um biscoito e enfiar inteiro na boca.

Inclinando o pote na direção de Pip, ela contou.

\- Não tem cinco biscoitos. Tem quatro.

O britânico permaneceu imóvel, encarando a garotinha com um olhar enigmático. Um “Oh” em compreensão foi tudo que saiu de sua boca.

A garotinha abriu um sorriso travesso.

\- A tia Annie vai ficar brava com você.

Apertando ambas as mãos com força, Pip observou a garota colocar o pote de volta no lugar, descer da bancada e voltar para o quarto como se nada tivesse acontecido, seus pés pequenos caminhando sem fazer um único barulho.

Pip ficou algum tempo parado, encarando a porta, seu cérebro processando a informação do que havia acabado de acontecer. De todas as coisas, ele só tinha uma certeza: ele estava ferrado.

Com o coração batendo forte em seu peito e o rosto impassível, Pip voltou a subir as escadas. Cansaço começou a pesar em suas pálpebras depois da cena que viu na cozinha, queria apenas chegar no quarto e dormir. Contudo, ao chegar lá, percebeu que Damien tinha rolado para o meio do colchão, ocupando os dois lados com os braços e as pernas, sem nenhum espaço restante para Pip. Ele podia empurrá-lo para o lado, é claro, mas isso seria grosseria; ele não poderia acordar Damien no meio da noite por algo tão trivial quanto um espaço na cama. 

Agachou-se ao lado da cama e puxou algo de debaixo dela; um pequeno e fino colchão junto com um pano velho e gasto. Seria algo apenas por aquela noite, não teria problema em fazer apenas um sacrifício.

Mas deitando naquele pequeno espaço e se cobrindo de forma tão precária, sentindo o frio do chão tocando sua pele através do colchão, Pip sentiu uma onda de solidão congelar seu peito, o fazendo se encolher no colchão. Não passou muito tempo desde que ele começou a dormir com Damien, mas já era o bastante para ter se acostumado com seu calor e companhia ao lado da cama. Dormir sozinho o lembrava dos dias frios de inverno que ele passava tremendo no colchãozinho, desejando no fundo de sua mente que tivesse algo mais grosso com que se cobrir para não passar frio. Eram os dias que ele mais se sentia sozinho, quando desejava que tivesse alguém para compartilhar seu sofrimento e sentir ao menos uma vez um alívio no peito, sem aquela sombra de desesperança pesando em suas costas.

Tremendo no chão gelado, Pip fechou os olhos e se forçou a adormecer, apesar das lágrimas fazendo seus olhos arderem.

(...)

Damien acordou com o despertador de Pip gritando em seu ouvido. Usou a magia para arremessá-lo pela janela, ouvindo-o espatifar-se no chão do lado de fora. O anticristo sentou na cama com o cabelo completamente desarrumado e bocejou alto, exibindo seus dentes pontudos. Coçou os olhos, espreguiçando-se com os braços para cima e se virou para descer da cama. Voltou imediatamente para a cama ao sentir os pés pisarem em algo estranho. Olhou para fora da cama, as pernas encolhidas no peito, e viu Pip dormindo bem ao lado de sua cama, todo encolhido.

\- Pip, o que você tá fazendo no chão? - perguntou ao britânico, cutucando-o de leve com o dedo do pé.

Pip se revirou em seu pequeno colchão, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

\- Bom dia… Já é de manhã? - perguntou com a voz manhosa, quase chorona.

Damien assentiu, mesmo sabendo que Pip não o veria com os olhos fechados e a mente sonolenta.

\- Melhor levantar se não quiser atrasar pra escola.

O britânico soltou um resmungo e voltou a se deitar no colchão. Resmungou mais uma vez e fechou os olhos, imaginando que poderia voltar a dormir.

\- Pip, acorda! - o chutou com mais força e o fez rolar para fora do colchão com um arquejo. Pip caiu de cara no chão e Damien aproveitou o espaço para levantar. - Anda logo que precisamos pegar comida antes do resto.

O britânico seguiu atrás de cabeça baixa, tentando atrair o mínimo de atenção possível. Damien não percebeu aquele comportamento de primeira, imaginando que estava apenas com sono, que não tinha dormido direito, mas quanto mais o tempo passava mais ele se preocupava com o que estava acontecendo com Pip. Ele, que já não comia muito, estava comendo em porções ainda menores, deixando quase tudo no prato. Tudo o que ele menos precisava era perder o apetite quando já era tão magrinho.

\- Pip, tá tudo bem? - perguntou ainda na mesa, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo.

Ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, Pip encarou Damien de soslaio e soltou um resmungo baixo. Respondeu algo baixinho, mas ele não conseguiu escutar direito. Damien estava honestamente confuso, não sabia dizer se Pip estava com sono ou escondendo algo dele. Ele queria descobrir o que era, ver se ele estava bem, mas também não queria invadir se fosse algo como uma noite mal dormida ou um pesadelo, então acabou deixando quieto.

Quando foram para a escola, sem passar por mais nenhum problema na saída, resolveram pegar o ônibus a pedido de Damien. Caso o problema de Pip fosse uma noite ruim, ele poderia compensar dormindo um pouco no caminho. Subiram no ônibus com um grito da mulher motorista para que se apressassem, e pegaram um assento juntos na metade da fileira, onde ficavam longe das crianças insuportáveis mas não na parte do ônibus que pulava no meio da rua. Pip se sentou na janela e Damien no corredor, puxando-o para que encostasse em seu ombro e pudesse descansar. Bem como julgou, não haviam nem saído do lugar e o loiro já tinha dormido.

Com ele parado daquele jeito, o anticristo pôde olhar melhor para seu rosto e percebeu as olheiras debaixo dos olhos. Ele claramente teve uma noite mal dormida e precisava de mais descanso. Foi uma boa ideia pegarem o ônibus hoje, ao menos Pip poderia ter um pouco mais de energia para quando chegassem na escola.

Enquanto o encarava adormecido, Damien não percebeu o sorriso crescendo em seus lábios. Só conseguia pensar no quão fofo Pip era enquanto dormia. Não gostava nada da sensação que sentia quando ele parecia cansado do jeito que estava naquela manhã. Preferia-o assim: tranquilo e pacífico, sem nada que pudesse perturbá-lo.

\- O francês tá dormindo, é? 

O sorriso de Damien se esvaiu e uma carranca feia tomou seu lugar ao ouvir alguém falar com ele. Ergueu o olhar e encarou um menino que se debruçava no assento da frente para espioná-los. Ele tinha cabelos pretos curtos, um pouco mais curtos que os dele, e uma roupa azul e vermelha, o vermelho da mesma cor de suas luvas.

Um segundo após colocar os olhos nele, Damien franziu as sobrancelhas e os lábios, encarando o sujeito com o preto de seus olhos queimando como fogo. Não o conhecia, tampouco sabia seu nome, mas a energia ao seu redor o deixava nervoso o suficiente para saber que não devia ser coisa boa. Envolveu um braço protetor ao redor da cintura de Pip, percebendo os olhos do moreno nele. Damien foi tomado por um estranho sentimento de proteção, como se o sujeito estivesse encarando a ele e não o loiro adormecido.

Por um segundo, considerou responder, mas achou melhor ficar quieto por enquanto. Se fosse para ser insultado, não gastaria seus poderes nele. Pip estava adormecido, não é como se ouviria, e ele não se importava o suficiente com o que mortais idiotas tinham a dizer sobre ele para fazer algo a respeito.

Mas, por algum motivo que Damien não tinha a menor ideia de qual era, o azulado tomou seu silêncio como um sinal para continuar falando. O anticristo começou a rosnar baixo antes mesmo de ele falar.

\- O que aconteceu? Ficou comendo croissants até tarde? - caçoou e riu da própria piada. Damien não achou engraçado. - Que fracassado!

_ Para quem está rindo da própria piada e tirando sarro de alguém dormindo, não me parece que Pip é o fracassado aqui., _ Damien queria dizer, mas se forçou a ficar calado. Não queria acordar Pip por conta de um conflito bobo.

Mais uma vez, não tendo o anticristo o respondido, o fulano achou que estava no direito de invadir seu espaço pessoal e fazer comentários desnecessários. Aquilo continuou por algum tempo, Damien perdendo mais e mais de sua paciência conforme o tempo passava. Para ele era muito difícil manter a calma assim, não tinha nem ideia de como estava conseguindo isso, mas estava conseguindo por constantemente se lembrar de que o que importava é que Pip não acorde.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, todos estavam alheios à tempestade que se formava acima de suas cabeças. Nuvens negras grudavam umas nas outras, formando nuvens maiores ainda, e alguns clarões podiam ser visíveis entre elas caso o indivíduo não piscasse enquanto as encarava.

O azulado fez silêncio por um momento, prestando atenção no chiclete que estava mascando. Isso, de alguma forma, o deu uma ideia. Damien estreitou os olhos ao vê-lo tirar o chiclete da boca, algumas gotas de baba pingando em seus dedos, e esticou o braço na direção de Damien. Não. Na direção de Pip.

A goma caiu no chão a poucos centímetros do pé do anticristo, o qual torcia o pulso do garoto de azul quase a ponto de quebrá-lo. O dito cujo inclinou-se para o lado, resmungando de dor e tentando ao máximo conter as lágrimas que se acumulavam aos poucos no canto dos olhos. Damien não se comoveu nem um pouco.

\-  **Sai de perto.**

Um raio caiu bem na frente do ônibus, batendo no chão. A Senhora Crabtree soltou um grito e girou o volante, fazendo o ônibus balançar de um lado para o outro e as crianças gritarem em desespero. O menino azulado caiu para fora do assento também, seu pulso ainda segurado pelo anticristo, e uma pequena torção a mais foi o suficiente para os ossos estalarem. Snap! E seu pulso estava quebrado.

Do ângulo que estava, pôde ver perfeitamente o fogo reluzente no fundo dos olhos de Damien, queimando o carvão de suas íris e pupilas como o próprio inferno. Aquilo, mais do que qualquer coisa, fez seu coração saltar e a cor esvair de seu rosto.

As mãos do anticristo esquentaram e ele largou a mão do azulado para atirá-lo no chão, deixando uma marca de queimadura de sua mão para trás. O clima ao seu redor parecia pesar de repente, como se as nuvens de chuva tivessem descido ao nível do ônibus. Tremendo no chão, o sujeito colocou os braços na frente do rosto para se proteger e se correu para resistir ao impacto.

E então Pip acordou.

Resmungou baixo, as mãos se segurando no suéter de Damien com leveza enquanto seus olhos abriram devagar. Conseguia ouvir alguns gritos ao seu redor, embora afastados de sua audição. Por mais que sentisse que deveria estar assustado, estava aconchegado demais onde estava deitado para conseguir prestar atenção às coisas ruins ao seu redor. Queria voltar a sentir aquele calor de novo, ser acomodado nos braços que o seguravam e sentir aquela sensação estranha mas gostosa em seu peito, como se estivessem despejando raios de sol em seu coração. Ele queria voltar a dormir.

As pupilas dilatadas de Damien voltaram ao normal ao colocar os olhos em Pip, o fogo também desapareceu delas, como se nunca estivessem lá. Tentou acomodar o britânico em seus braços e apoiar seu rosto de volta em seu ombro, mas seus olhos já estavam abertos e ele desperto.

\- Já estamos na escola? - perguntou ele com a voz manhosa, olhando ao redor com os olhinhos quase fechados.

\- Ainda não, Pip. Volta a dormir. - Damien murmurou e cutucou-o com a mão, como se para puxá-lo de volta para seu ombro.

\- Mas o seu braço não vai… 

\- Não tem problema. 

Pip resmungou mais uma vez e voltou a descansar a cabeça em cima de Damien, fechando os olhos e suspirando. Uma vez que seu corpo relaxou, a tensão no anticristo relaxou também. Ele enrolou os dois braços ao redor de Pip e o puxou para mais perto para acomodá-lo da melhor forma que conseguia, sem se importar com se o menino de azul o estivesse observando ou não.

O resto do trajeto foi relativamente mais tranquilo, apenas alguns mortais irritantes que gritavam e xingavam uns aos outros e a mulher que os mandava calar a boca. Damien ficou surpreso que Pip conseguiu dormir com todo aquele barulho, devia estar realmente muito cansado. Quando pararam o ônibus, o anticristo ficou até com dó de acordá-lo para descer, mas o fez com um cutucão na cabeça e o puxou pela mão para descerem antes de serem incomodados por outras pessoas.

Dentro da escola seguiram a rotina diária de pegar seus materiais e irem para a aula. A sala já estava parcialmente cheia quando chegaram, o sinal já tendo tocado enquanto eles pararam para beber água e afastar alguns bullies. O Senhor Garrison entrou pouco depois e entrou chamando a atenção dos alunos, mas ninguém tinha o mínimo de respeito por ele. A única coisa que captaram durante sua aula foi algo sobre uma viagem no dia seguinte para um sítio de escavação, ao que lhes foi entregue um papel de permissão do responsável. Depois disso, todos voltaram a não prestar atenção na aula, Damien e Pip inclusos.

Na hora do lanche, o anticristo puxou o papel para analisar do que se tratava. Disse que era uma ideia estúpida, mas que seria legal sair do orfanato um pouco. Pip, no entanto, não tinha brilho em seus olhos enquanto sorria para o papel, coisa que Damien não falhou em perceber.

\- Por que você tá com essa cara de borocoxô? - perguntou e cutucou o britânico na bochecha.

\- Eu não acho que poderei ir à viagem. - explicou com pesar e um sorriso triste. - Uma das crianças do orfanato pegou um biscoito durante a noite. As freiras e governantes são bem estritos quando se trata das regras do orfanato.

\- E o que tem demais?

\- Ela vai me incriminar. Não vou poder ir porque vou ficar de castigo. - complementou com um dar de ombros. - Quando essas coisas acontecem, me tiram o pouco que eu tenho. Às vezes pegam meus livros, às vezes tenho que dormir sem cobertor, mas geralmente me trancam no sótão. Ou no porão. Teve vezes em que até me esqueceram lá. Foi bem difícil conseguir sair.

Às vezes Damien queria que Pip calasse a boca para não ficar dizendo esse tipo de coisa. Sabia que era verdade, já viu o que faziam com ele lá dentro, mas o enfurecia ter que ficar ouvindo-o dizer essas coisas como se estivessem certas. O que mais o irritava era o tom de brincadeira que ele usava. Como se fosse engraçado. Como se ele merecesse sofrer. Como se fosse apenas brincadeira de criança.

\- E não tem nada que possamos fazer? - questionou o anticristo, indignação perceptível em sua voz.

Pip deu de ombros.

\- Se eu quiser ir no passeio, acho que não custa perguntar, mas duvido que me deixem ir. Ela deixou bem claro que eu seria o culpado pelo desaparecimento do biscoito.

Damien franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços. Definitivamente não queria ouvir.

O britânico o encarou de soslaio e suspirou, sentindo que o mau-humor do anticristo era sua culpa. Sabia como ele odiava quando falava essas coisas, mas ele se importava tão pouco com o que acontecia consigo que virou reflexo admitir tudo de uma vez quando questionado.

\- Por favor, Damien, não fique chateado. Eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

\- É claro que vai ficar, porque você vai comigo nessa viagem. - exclamou e ergueu o dedo, como se invocasse forças superiores. Ou melhor, inferiores. - Vamos falar com o Maxi depois da escola e, se ele não deixar você ir, queimamos a casa dele!

\- Damien! Isso é errado!

\- Tá, queimamos o jantar!

\- Não vamos queimar nada!

O anticristo cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

\- Você é muito chato, sabia? Nem me deixa me divertir.

Pip riu e ignorou o comentário, satisfazendo-se por ter seu humor levantado. Guardou o papel e voltou a comer. Mesmo se não fosse no passeio, ele ficaria em seu quarto esperando muito que Damien se divirta e descobrisse algo interessante na escavação.

(...)

Naquela tarde, quando foram contar à Maxi sobre a excursão, decidiram ir juntos, já que os dois precisavam da assinatura. Damien conseguiu a dele com o pai depois de um pouco de encheção de saco, mas insistiu em acompanhar o britânico para que conseguisse a dele. 

Confrontaram o padre depois do almoço, quando todas as crianças ainda estavam ocupadas com seus pratos e discutindo qual seria a sobremesa.

\- Com licença, Padre Maxi? - chamou Pip ao encontrá-lo no corredor. Apertou a mão de Damien e engoliu em seco quando ele o encarou com desprezo.

\- O que vocês querem?

\- Vai ter uma excursão da escola amanhã e o Senhor Garrison disse que precisamos da autorização de um adulto pra poder ir. É pra um sítio de arjezologisa.

Maxi franziu o cenho, sem entender o que ele disse.

\- Ar o que?

Pip puxou o papel do bolso e apertou os olhos para ler a palavra, cuja estrutura era complexa demais para sua língua infantil.

\- Ar-que-ologia. Perdão. Eu não sei o que fazem lá, mas me parece super divertido! - ele sorriu para Damien, que correspondeu. - Podemos ir?

\- Absolutamente não. - respondeu de imediato.

O britânico abaixou a cabeça, derrotado, e o gesto permitiu que Damien tomasse a dianteira, a voz esganiçada e protestante.

\- Ah, mas por quê?

\- Essas excursões são caras e perigosas. Não vou deixar que duas crianças se exponham dessa forma sob meu comando.

O anticristo franziu o cenho, e cruzou os braços, ainda segurando a mão de Pip.  _ Até por que vai pagar mal pra você se um de nós se machucar, não é? _

\- Mas não vamos nos machucar! - protestou mais uma vez.

\- Padre Maxi, acabamos de comer! Podemos pegar os biscoitos agora? - uma criança gritou da cozinha, interrompendo-os.

Pip gelou, sua mão apertando a de Damien com mais força. Ele sabia o que estava por vir e não sabia se estava pronto para tomar um sermão numa hora dessas. Na verdade, não estava pronto para tomar um sermão a qualquer hora do dia; eles geralmente vêm acompanhados de um tapa forte na bochecha, ao qual Pip não é muito chegado.

\- Na prateleira de cima! - indicou o padre antes de voltar a atenção aos dois garotos. - Como eu dizia, não interessa que vocês não vão se machucar. Eu não confio em vocês pra isso. E, também como falei, essas coisas são perigosas. Pra que ficar perdendo tempo indo lá quando se tem muito para fazer aqui?

_ Você quer dizer fazer a  _ faxina _? _ , Damien quis gritar, espernear e tacar fogo na cara homem ao mesmo tempo. Não havia razão nenhuma para que eles não fossem. Seria uma aventura interessante e, mesmo que tivessem que ficar com seus colegas chatos de classe, seria bom passar um pouco de tempo longe do orfanato e daquelas pestes chatas.

Isso o deu uma ideia.

\- Se nós formos você vai ficar mais horas sem nos ver… - divagou, erguendo a cabeça com um ar de inocência.

Por um momento, apenas um momento, ele pareceu realmente considerar a ideia. Contudo, sua atenção foi chamada para a cozinha antes que pudesse responder.

\- Conta de novo!

\- Não tem!

\- O caralho que tem! Olha de novo! 

\- Você deve ter roubado!

\- Olha debaixo da saia dela!

Maxi se afastou dos dois garotos e foi até a cozinha, agitando as mãos no alto para chamar atenção.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?!

\- Padre Maxi, tem um biscoito faltando! Tinham cinco pra gente dividir! - gritou um dos garotos.

\- Todos fizeram a contagem ontem antes de dormir, Billy. Têm cinco biscoitos. - disse o padre.

\- Não tem não! Só tem quatro! Algum filho da puta deve ter roubado durante a noite. Huh? Quem foi? Quem foi o gordo que roubou  _ meu  _ biscoito? Se revela! Ou tá com medo de levar uma surra?! - o garoto colocou as mãos na cintura e esticou o pescoço na direção dos presentes, como se tentasse ler suas mentes para descobrir quem foi.

Pip apertou a mão de Damien mais uma vez, desejando silenciosamente que pudesse sumir. Parte de si dizia que talvez sua companheira não fizesse o que tinha em mente, mas Pip não era burro. É claro que ela faria. Faziam de tudo para vê-lo sozinho e isolado. A esse ponto, podia apenas se preparar para o impacto.

Padre Maxi contou os biscoitos e, realmente, havia apenas quatro. Ele franziu o cenho e se voltou aos demais.

\- Crianças, se alguém aqui pegou, é melhor que assuma logo ou o castigo será ainda mais severo. Deus não trata bem aqueles que roubam. 

\- Não vão entrar no céu de qualquer jeito… - Damien murmurou entre lábios fechados e um revirar de olhos.

\- Eu sei quem foi.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para uma garotinha de cabelos castanhos presos em duas maria-chiquinhas. Ela era tão pequena que ainda devia estar no primeiro ano do colégio. No rosto, ela tinha um sorriso inocente e ao mesmo tempo perverso, e os olhos encaravam diretamente os olhos de Pip.

O britânico estremeceu, mas permaneceu com o rosto impassível. Por mais que estivesse apavorado com a ideia de ser culpado mais uma vez por algo que não fez, precisava permanecer com a postura adequada. Um cavalheiro não derruba a postura mesmo diante de situações que o intimidam.

Se Damien o ouvisse, pensaria dele um tolo.

Entrelaçou os dedos com os do anticristo e respirou fundo, apenas no aguardo da revelação. Não é como se ele quisesse ir para a excursão mesmo. Damien se divertiria muito mais sem ele.

A garota sorriu para o padre Maxi, que pediu para que continuasse, e abriu a boca:

\- Eu desci ontem à noite pra beber água e eu vi…

De repente, ela parou de falar. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e o sorriso que antes tornava seu rosto feliz fora substituído por uma expressão de pavor.

Todos a encararam com curiosidade e confusão, alheios para o anticristo que balançava na mão uma boneca de pano maltrapilha enquanto exibia um sorriso largo no rosto. A boneca balançava de um lado para o outro, acompanhada pelos olhos da garotinha apavorada.

O sorriso de Damien, repleto de dentes pontudos, alargou-se junto às pupilas de forma demoníaca, o tipo de expressão que poderia paralisar uma pessoa apenas colocando os olhos nela por um segundo. Ele ergueu a boneca na altura do rosto, olhando-a com a expressão fixa em seu rosto, e, ao voltar o olhar à garotinha, passou a unha do polegar na frente do pescoço, as implicâncias mais do que óbvias.

_ Se você falar, ela morre. _

Engolindo em seco e sem mais opções, a garotinha abaixou a cabeça e fez uma expressão triste.

\- Fui eu. Eu comi o biscoito. - ela andou até onde Pip e Damien estavam e se virou de costas, apontando para a estante. - Eu peguei um banquinho e coloquei ali pra subir e pegar.

Enquanto explicava como fez o roubo, ela abria e fechava a mão atrás das costas, pedindo pela boneca, mas nada foi colocado lá. Virou-se para Damien durante o sermão e o viu encará-la de cima. Ele devagar balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em sinal negativo, ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

Colocou uma mão atrás das costas e soltou a mão de Pip para sair da cozinha, para onde todos foram depois do sermão para seguirem seus caminhos. No meio do dele, Damien disse à Pip que subisse pois tinha coisas a fazer ainda naquele andar. Felizmente o britânico não discutiu e subiu ao sótão, permitindo que Damien tivesse seu momento à sós com a garota.

\- Você conseguiu o que queria, agora me devolve a Polly! - exclamou ela, apontando para a boneca na mão do anticristo.

Damien abriu a palma e observou a pequena boneca. Ela estava desgastada e suja, com um olho de botão faltando e o cabelo completamente arrancado; certamente fruto do abuso daquela garota. Foi quase como se ele olhasse nos olhos de uma pessoa que pedisse a morte, o desejo oculto por trás do sorriso paralisado e olhos mortos. Era assim que eles faziam Pip se sentir.

Voltando o olhar para ela, ele sorriu.

\- Você machucou um amigo meu, então vou machucar uma amiga sua.

Agarrando as extremidades da boneca com as mãos, fincou as unhas compridas no estômago da boneca e rasgou-a em dois sem muita dificuldade. Enchimento voou de dentro dela e pintou o chão de branco fofo. A garotinha olhou horrorizada para os restos mortais de sua boneca atirados no chão, como se fossem lixo, junto com o tecido rasgado e o olho de botão.

Damien a deu as costas e se afastou ao som de seu choro desesperado. Pouco lhe importava que ela contasse à alguém que ele fez aquilo, pois poderia facilmente se vingar dela estragando alguma outra coisa - uma roupa ou brinquedo, por exemplo. Mas o que estava feito estava feito e ele não se arrependia de nada.

Subindo para o quarto, encontrou Pip arrumando uma pequena bolsa ao lado da cama. Ao perguntar, o britânico disse que Maxi o tinha parado no corredor antes de subir ao sótão e assinou o papel. Ele iria para a excursão com ele. Damien sorriu e se aproximou de Pip para ajudá-lo com a bolsa. Precisariam de comida para eles para não precisar dividir durante a viagem de ônibus. Seria muito divertido.

Enquanto arrumavam, o anticristo se surpreendeu com o que disse Pip após guardar uma maçã dentro da bolsa:

\- Obrigado por me defender.

O anticristo piscou, confuso, e arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Do que você tá falando?

Pip deixou a bolsa de lado e se sentou na cama, encarando-o com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

\- Ela ia me incriminar, mas ficou com medo do nada. Só consigo assumir que você fez alguma coisa para assustá-la. Isso e ela não parava de olhar pra você durante todo o tempo que explicou que foi ela quem roubou o biscoito. - ele juntou as mãos sobre os joelhos e alargou o sorriso ao entrelaçar os dedos, um rubor rosado crescendo em sua bochecha. - Seja lá o que você fez, obrigado.

Descendo da cama por um instante, o britânico acomodou a ponta dos dedos debaixo do queixo de Damien e ergueu seu rosto para lhe dar um beijinho delicado na bochecha. Foi um contato rápido, mas fez as bochechas do anticristo formigarem e tomarem uma cor semelhante às de Pip.

Damien não tinha a menor ideia do que era aquele sentimento estranho em seu peito, o bater rápido de seu coração e a respiração agitada. Estava o deixando desconfortável, mas era acolhedor ao mesmo tempo de um jeito muito estranho. 

Levando uma mão ao local onde Pip o beijou, encarou-o de soslaio, observando como ele se ocupava de colocar livros na bolsa, para ler durante a viagem de ônibus. Ele era tão delicado colocando tudo na bolsa, muito mais organizado do que ele jamais seria. Às vezes, Damien pensava no quanto ele e Pip eram diferentes, como eram opostos. Não era algo ruim, apenas lhe chamava a atenção. 

Como quando o beijou a um tempo atrás. Ele próprio não tinha tanta experiência com beijos e afetos românicos, mas Pip parecia quase tão certo no que fazia, como se já tivesse o feito um milhão de vezes; tão seguro de si… Ele ficou até intimidado.

Damien inadvertidamente levou os dedos aos lábios, trilhando-os com delicadeza. Desceu-os então para o peito, onde conseguia sentir o coração pulsando forte, e os dedos foram substituídos pela língua passando por cima dos lábios.

Ele não sabia que sensação era era que Pip provocara em si, mas ele queria mais.


	6. Joquemporrada

A excursão foi interessante, para dizer o mínimo. O caminho no ônibus foi conturbado, os alunos fazendo arruaça e jogando coisas para todos os lados, uma verdadeira bagunça. A motorista virou-se para trás várias vezes para gritar com as crianças e conseguir um momento de sossego, mas não resultou em algo muito permanente, pois logo mais eles voltavam a fazer bagunça.

Pip e Damien foram alguns dos que contribuíram para a bagunça de maneira quieta, se deixando seduzir pela brincadeira de atirar coisas na cara dos outros. Não tinham muito que atirar, então se aproveitavam de tudo que caísse próximo a eles para jogar de volta. Não queriam se meter naquela bagunça, mas queriam participar ao mesmo tempo, pois estavam entediados na viagem.

Quando chegarem ao sítio, o instrutor os explicou o que exatamente eles faziam ali: caçar pontas de flecha deixadas por índios. Damien achou isso bem estúpido, e aparentemente toda a sala também. Todos se recusavam a responder as perguntas que ele fazia, exceto Stan que revidou suas palavras com “não é seu trabalho fazer isso?”. Eventualmente, foi dado a eles uma picareta para cada para que eles próprios pudessem encontrar suas pontas de flecha.

Damien não teve muita sorte nessa parte, já que não encontrou nada que prestasse além de pedras e terra. Ele rapidamente se cansou daquilo e se aproveitou para treinar seus poderes e fazer a picareta minerar sozinha. Deu certo por um tempo, mas desistiu da ideia quando se percebeu ficar cansado demais.

Já Pip teve mais sorte que ele, encontrando uma ponta de flecha logo nos primeiros minutos de escavação.

\- Oh. Oh! Eu acho que encontrei um! - ele exclamou com um sorriso no rosto e se abaixou para pegar. Contudo, antes que pudesse se levantar, uma segunda mão agarrou o objeto e o puxou para si.

\- Não, _eu_ achei! - exclamou Cartman, se levantando e tentando puxar a ponta de flecha das mãos de Pip, mas ele não soltou.

\- Oh, eu veemente acredito que eu encontrei primeiro. - deu um puxão forte, tentando tirá-la das mãos de Cartman, mas o gorducho tinha uma pegada estranhamente forte.

\- Não, eu achei, Pip.

Uma situação certamente desconfortável para a qual Pip já conseguia prever que não se sairia bem, nunca se saía quando se tratava de confrontar um de seus colegas de classe.

\- Oh, dear… - conteve um suspiro entalado em sua garganta. Não podia se permitir demonstrar receio ou cansaço, entregaria seu jogo e o deixaria muito vulnerável na frente de seus colegas.

O gorducho permaneceu com a expressão séria, as pupilas arregaladas, como se a ponta de flecha fosse o que precisava para pagar uma cirurgia cara para salvar sua vida. Pip não queria admitir, mas a situação não estava nem um pouco promissora para ele.

\- Parece que teremos que fazer… 

\- Dá pra ele logo, Cartman, todo mundo viu que o Pip achou primeiro. - interrompeu Damien antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, batendo sua picareta no chão com mais força que antes, transparecendo sua irritação. - Para de ser um bunda mole.

\- Ay! Não se mete nisso, cara de demônio! - exclamou com fervor, agitando a picareta que segurava na outra mão em sua direção.

\- Eu me meto onde eu quiser, filho da puta. - o anticristo rebateu, tendo completamente desistido de minerar e segurando a base de madeira com força entre as palmas quentes. Se ficasse mais estressado, provavelmente pegaria fogo.

Antes que pudesse haver algum conflito, Pip se meteu:

\- Damien, não há necessidade de ser agressivo. Estou certo de que podemos resolver isso como seres humanos racionais.

\- É, vamos fazer Roshambo pra ver quem fica com ele.

Ambos o anticristo e o britânico arquearam as sobrancelhas ao encarar o gorducho, sem fazer a mínima ideia do que ele dizia.

\- O que você quer dizer? - perguntou Pip.

Cartman estalou a língua no céu da boca e revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que o anticristo passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Pip e apoiou a cabeça sobre a dele, os olhos estreitos.

\- Primeiro, eu chuto suas bolas o mais forte que eu consigo e depois você chuta minhas bolas o mais forte que consegue. Quem ficar de pé por mais tempo vence.

\- Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já vi na vida! Vocês mortais são muito estúpidos! - Damien esbravejou e apertou mais o britânico em seu abraço. Era óbvio que ele havia enxergado por trás da fachada. Óbvio que quem recebesse o chute primeiro, e nesse caso era Pip, cairia antes que o outro pudesse receber o golpe; um chute nas bolas dói pra caralho.

\- Ay! É assim que se faz! - Cartman esbravejou, batendo o pé no chão. - Fui eu que encontrei primeiro e vamos fazer Roshambo pra ver com quem que fica o… 

Antes que ele pudesse terminar de falar, Damien o acertou com um chute nas bolas, fazendo-o cair no chão e se contorcer de dor. Risadas vieram das outras crianças, incluindo Pip, que cobriu a boca para não dar muito na cara sua falta de consideração para com seu colega de classe. Para eles pouco importava quem levava um chute nas bolas, só era engraçado ver a pessoa se contorcendo de dor no chão.

\- Ganhei. - cantarolou o anticristo. Abaixou para pegar a ponta de flecha e sorriu maldosamente para o gorducho largado no chão. - Obrigado.

Caminhando até Pip, Damien atirou o objeto para ele, que pegou por pouco no ar. Ele encarou a ponta de flecha por um momento, os dedos dedilhando as curvas desiguais e os buracos que o tempo marcou naquela pedra, e ergueu o olhar para Damien com um sorriso.

\- Oh. Eu agradeço, Damien, mas eu creio que não é assim que se joga… 

\- Você ia perder no segundo que ele te chutasse. Essa é a sacada. Só pegue sua cabeça de flecha e guarda. - interrompeu ele, voltando a abaixar para pegar a picareta que deixou cair.

\- Mas… 

\- Considera um presente meu. - sorriu e passou por Pip quase trombando os ombros.

O britânico corou e abaixou a cabeça, as mãos inconscientemente apertando a ponta de flecha entre os dedos. Esse tipo de reação estava comum demais para seu gosto, mas ele não tinha como evitar. Balançou a cabeça, empurrando seus sentimentos de lado, e guardou a cabeça de flecha no bolso do casaco.

E agora um mês tinha passado e quase nada havia mudado. As aulas continuavam chatas, os alunos continuavam pegando no pé deles e os enchendo o saco quando queriam e Damien e Pip continuavam seguindo da forma que conseguiam. Nem sempre era fácil, com todos querendo sempre o pior deles. Qualquer pessoa que cruzasse com eles no corredor poderia muito bem ser o próximo que tentaria fazer bullying com eles, para empurrá-los contra o chão e humilhá-los na frente de todos. Já fizeram isso várias vezes com Pip, sabendo que conseguiriam sem nenhuma resistência. Priorizavam pegá-lo sozinho, quando saía para ir ao banheiro ou beber água e às vezes em pequenos momentos que ele e Damien tinham aulas separadas, quando o anticristo não poderia protegê-lo. Era difícil, já que aqueles dois eram mais grudentos que cola super bonder, mas eventualmente acontecia, quer eles gostem ou não. Devido à reputação ruim que o anticristo tinha feito para si mesmo durante a primeira semana de aulas - tendo pedido desculpas para Eric Cartman, deixado que outras pessoas peidassem nele, colocando fogo no parquinho (literalmente) e falando daquele jeito esquisito, como se profetizasse o futuro (parecendo as crianças do teatro) -, Damien também foi muito aproximado pelos estressados da escola, os que procuravam pessoas de guarda baixa para atormentar. Não quer dizer que conseguiram, pois o anticristo tinha um bom domínio sobre seus poderes e sua pontaria, mesmo que isso tirasse uma boa quantidade de energia dele dependendo de quanto usasse, mas, conforme o tempo passou, eles encontraram outras formas de atingir o anticristo, sobretudo atingindo a pessoa mais próxima à ele. Nos poucos momentos em que Pip ficava sozinho e permitia outros de se aproximarem dele, as surras que tomava não eram como as outras; elas doíam mais, as pessoas batiam mais forte, socavam sua cabeça contra os armários até que ele não conseguisse ficar de pé, cortavam sua pele até que parecesse que ele havia acabado de sair de uma floresta de árvores de vidro e o chutavam até que seu corpo estivesse cheio de hematomas. Aquilo deixou o anticristo ensandecido. Ai dos agressores de Pip se se encontrassem com ele pelo corredor; a grande maioria deles desaparecia para nunca mais ser vista. Estranhamente, o zelador havia reclamado sobre o aumento no número de baratas nos banheiros e de como precisariam comprar mais inseticida. Entretanto, não era apenas assim que chegavam à Damien. Boatos corriam pelas salas como fogo, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo parecer mau aos olhos dos outros. Damien não se incomodava tanto com ter pessoas sussurrando sobre ele nos corredores, já se acostumou com isso na primeira semana de aulas, mas era um saco não ter com quem fazer os trabalhos de escola nas aulas que ele e Pip não faziam juntos.

A vida em South Park não era nem um pouco fácil para eles, mas continuavam seguindo em frente como podiam. Ter a companhia um do outro já ajuda bastante naqueles momentos difíceis, pois tinham alguém em quem se apoiar ou pedir ajuda quando precisar. Não precisavam ter vergonha de pedir ajuda um ao outro, pois não viam isso como fraqueza. Damien já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ajudou a curar os machucados mais sérios de Pip quando ele mal conseguia se levantar do chão e o defendeu quando tentavam nocauteá-lo nos armários. Era uma encheção de saco que isso acontecesse, mas o anticristo não reclamaria por ajudar um amigo; reclamaria por ele estar naquela situação em primeiro lugar. Ao mesmo tempo, Pip consolava Damien por entre as noites em que ele sentia-se solitário e isolado, quando se tornava consciente de que, além de Pip ele não tinha mais ninguém com quem pudesse contar. Isso era uma visão de mundo muito mais assustadora do que deveria ser - o fazia pensar que, se perdesse Pip, ficaria sozinho de novo, e Damien detestava ficar sozinho.

Apesar dos pesares, eles ainda conseguiam se divertir. Brincavam na parte de fora do orfanato quando nevava, fazendo bolas de neve e jogando um no outro, formando bonecos de neve, aos quais Damien, apenas de vez em quando, dava vida, faziam anjos na neve e Pip até mesmo conseguiu começar a ensinar Damien a patinar. O inverno acabaria em breve, então eles queriam aproveitar todo o tempo que podiam para se divertir com a neve, especialmente pelo fato de Damien nunca tê-la visto por morar no inferno. Na escola, Pip orientava Damien para alguns conselhos sobre onde se esconder quando matasse aula - algo que ele definitivamente não aprovava, mas que não fazia mal em ajudar seu amigo. Às vezes eles usavam esses esconderijos para se ocultarem da vista dos demais antes das aulas, para poderem passar um tempo juntos sem a necessidade de se preocupar com quantas pessoas estavam passando ao redor deles. O período de entrada e de saída não era algo muito problemático para eles, que já se acostumaram com as rotinas de tentar fugir dos bullies e aproveitar cada chance que podiam para passar o tempo em paz. Entretanto, havia, ao menos para Damien, um inimigo maior que a ameaça dos bullies (quando não se tratava de quererem machucar seu amigo): o tédio.

Na concepção de Damien, ele já havia cumprido seu papel na Terra: invocar seu pai e conseguir que Jesus lutasse com ele. Não havia nada restando para ele ali a não ser atormentar cristãos - trabalho ao que seu pai o designou -, e isso hora ou outra acabava pesando em sua cabeça, lembrando-o da não necessidade de estar ali que o acometia. Ele passava tempo em South Park porque queria, não porque precisava. Seu desinteresse pela aula era nítido. Ele quase não anotava as matérias, matava aula o tempo todo, desafiava os professores quando estava entediado e não podia sair, usava qualquer desculpa para não aparecer e fazer os trabalhos em grupo - que na verdade fazia sozinho - e, de alguma forma, ele ainda conseguia se sair bem nas matérias quando o professor passava uma prova surpresa ou fazia perguntas para ele em sala. Para as outras crianças, era injusto pra caralho, mas para ele era uma bênção. Uma bênção infernal, mas ainda uma bênção.

Vadiar se tornou parte dele, junto com o desinteresse pela maioria das coisas que mortais pudessem inventar. Algumas brincadeiras eram legais, mas a vida deles girava em sua maioria em conseguir um emprego, estudar e ser alguém na vida. Em resumo: apenas coisas para as quais Damien revirava os olhos. Ele não entendia porquê faziam essas coisas se nada importava no final. Todos eles iriam para o inferno de qualquer maneira, o máximo que poderiam fazer é escapar das punições, mas ninguém iria para o céu se não fosse mórmon. Tudo era uma perda de tempo, e o anticristo não perde tempo.

Durante uma das aulas da manhã, entediado, Damien resolveu matar aula para fazer alguma outra coisa. As cópias que fez dos passes de corredor vieram a calhar nessa hora, pois não poderia ficar muito tempo fora da sala sem eles. Não sabia para onde deveria ir ou o que faria. A primeira coisa que surgiu em sua mente foi escrever alguma coisa nas cabines do banheiro, o que ele fez na segunda: desenhou um pequeno pentagrama com os dizeres “foda-se o capitalismo” embaixo, como se imitasse algo que os góticos escreveriam, assim não poderiam dizer que foi ele quem o fez. Depois disso, voltou a caminhar pelos corredores com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, caçando o que fazer até que uma ideia surgiu em sua cabeça.

Pip estaria tendo aula de educação física hoje. Lembrava-se dele dizendo que as aulas de educação física eram no mínimo interessantes. Eles aprendiam a jogar esportes, que em sua maioria o machucavam, mas que eram deveras divertidos. Damien conseguia ver o potencial. Quem sabe não poderia manipular o jogo para foder com as pessoas que não gostava?

Chegando na entrada da quadra, os alunos tinham acabado de entrar, vestindo as roupas normais que sempre usavam - o que era um tanto estranho, já que Pip o disse que esses jogos os faziam suar bastante. Segundo Chef, que era o treinador deles por algum motivo, eles jogariam queimada, algo que sempre faziam às sextas-feiras. Damien sabia o que era queimada? Fora o que era colocar fogo nas coisas, não. Ele estava interessado em saber do que se tratava? Só porque Pip estava jogando. 

Sentou-se em algum lugar isolado na arquibancada, onde esperava não ser encontrado, e observou as pessoas se separarem em dois grupos, um de cada lado da quadra. O outro time não lhe importava muito, só queria ver onde Pip iria cair, mas, aparentemente, ele estava tão confuso com essa coisa de queimada quanto ele próprio.

\- Um, me deem licença por um momento, cavalheiros, mas eu não acredito que sei como jogar queimada. - yep, os dois estavam no mesmo barco.

\- O que? Eles não têm queimada na França? - perguntou Cartman.

\- Bom, não. E eu na verdade não sou da França… 

Stan o cortou antes que pudesse terminar e explicou sobre as regras do queimado. Cada time tentaria acertar a bola em alguém e, se acertasse, a pessoa estava fora, mas poderia se salvar se pegasse a bola, então a pessoa que jogou estaria eliminada. 

\- Mas que divertido! - exclamou Pip, com um sorriso no rosto.

 _Mas que estúpido,_ pensou Damien.

\- Não é divertido! Machuca! Eu não acredito que nos deixam jogar isso na escola! - Stan soava muito emburrado, como se realmente odiasse queimada com toda a sua alma.

Ao assumirem seus lugares, Chef anunciou o início da partida e só então Damien entendeu a graça do jogo. No momento em que Clyde Donovan foi recebido com uma bolada na cara e caiu no chão chorando, o interesse de Damien foi atiçado em nível máximo e ele mal conseguiu conter a risada. Chef tampouco, visto que estava rindo enquanto o mandava se retirar. As coisas continuaram na mesma, o time de Stan sofrendo muitas perdas e quase matando o anticristo de rir até que Kyle pegou a bola. 

\- Eu peguei! Eu peguei! - exclamou o judeu em felicidade.

\- Ótimo trabalho, Kyle! - Chef o elogiou.

O ruivo a encarou por um segundo e decidiu silenciosamente que não seria ele a colocar a própria reputação na linha para acertar alguém. Vai que a pessoa resolve acertar as contas com ele depois. Ainda mais considerando que Terrance estava no outro time.

\- Aqui, Pip, você joga. - disse e passou imediatamente a bola para o britânico, o qual a encarou com surpresa e relutância.

\- Oh, não. Eu… Eu não poderia. - ele se negou, apertando a bola com as mãos ligeiramente suadas.

\- Vambora, chorão. Não seja um mariquinha!

Na arquibancada, Damien franziu o cenho. Não gostou nem um pouco das palavras ou do tom de voz de Kyle, mas ele não gostava de ninguém que falasse com Pip, então era suspeito para opinar sobre isso. Ainda assim, o jeito agressivo do ruivo sempre foi algo que o deu nos nervos, desde o dia da festa de aniversário.

Pip, em pânico, tentou protestar, sua voz saindo fraca e rapidamente interrompida por Kyle:

\- Mas… 

\- Você vai ser só um francês baitolinha a sua vida toda? - ele balançou as mãos de um lado para o outro e balançou os olhos, enfatizando o xingamento.

\- Eu não sou francês! - Pip tentou contestar mais uma vez, soando mais choroso do que fora primeiramente intencionado. 

\- Joga a bola, seu sapo estúpido! - bradou Kyle, ignorando completamente o que Pip disse.

O britânico fechou os olhos e o anticristo notou de longe que ele começara a tremer. Mas logo sorriu de canto, percebendo Pip tremendo não de medo, mas de _raiva,_ suas pequenas mãozinhas apertando a bola com força, como se quisesse estourá-la nas próprias mãos. Aquele jogo tinha acabado de ficar muito mais interessante.

Kyle, no entanto, não pareceu ver isso, ou, se viu, não se importava, e continuou insistindo:

\- Puta merda, se você não tivesse comido aquela porrada de croissants, você poderia… 

Kyle foi subitamente impedido de falar quando Pip jogou a bola em sua fuça, fazendo-o cair no chão. 

Damien mordeu a mão com toda a força que conseguiu e se contorceu no assento, tentando desesperadamente não atrair atenção para si mesmo enquanto ria. Pip, por sua vez, já não estava tão contente, tendo arregalado os olhos e sido encharcado de arrependimento ao perceber o que fez.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Chef se aproximou.

\- Ok, isso foi muito bom, Pip, mas você deveria acertar as crianças do outro time. - disse ele.

\- Ow, meu nariz! Você quebrou meu nariz! - exclamou Kyle, segurando o nariz sangrando com uma das mãos.

\- Caralho, Pip, eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você. - Cartman provocou com um sorriso no rosto, parcialmente feliz por ter visto Kyle levar uma bolada na cara.

\- Oh, eu sinto muitíssimo!

Quando as coisas estavam pra ficar mais interessantes, Chef teve de levar Kyle à enfermaria, o que acabou com a continuidade do jogo. Uma pena, Damien estava ficando muito interessado naquela brincadeira. Ele não esperava que Pip tivesse tanta força no braço para quebrar o nariz de alguém que estava a uma pessoa de distância dele. Ele sempre era tão quieto e pacífico. Mas já devia ser esperado, com tanta raiva acumulada das vezes em que foi insultado. Ou talvez fosse particularmente os franceses que o incomodavam.

Os participantes começaram a sair da quadra pela ordem de Chef para que pudessem jogar uma água no rosto e passar no bebedouro antes de ir para a próxima aula. Damien os esperou do lado de fora do vestiário, do lado para onde as portas abriam. Coincidentemente, Pip foi um dos primeiros a sair. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, concentrado em seus sapatos, e as duas mãos na frente do corpo em seu jeito pomposo de sempre.

\- Bom jogo. - Damien disse, se aproximando dele por trás.

Pip deu um pulo, pego de surpresa pela voz do anticristo logo atrás dele.

\- Por Deus, Damien, que susto! - virou-se e colocou uma das mãos sobre o coração, sentindo os rápidos batimentos.

O anticristo não comentou a resposta, sorrindo largo.

\- Você definitivamente detonou a competição. 

O britânico abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar, constrangido. Não lhe passou pela sua cabeça _como_ Damien sabia disso se tinha acabado de acontecer, a vergonha e arrependimento lhe eram mais fortes. Ele havia falhado como cavalheiro, não devia ter perdido a calma daquele jeito.

\- Eu não queria ter perdido o controle daquele jeito… Talvez seja melhor pedir desculpas ao Kyle.

\- Nem pensar! - disse Damien, segurando seu braço para ele não sair do lugar. - Quer tomar uma surra? Se quiser, eu te dou.

Pip entendeu o que ele quis dizer: se Kyle o visse se aproximando, o daria uma surra, mas ainda era estranho que Damien se oferecesse para bater nele. Soava errado de mais maneiras que uma só.

Sem que Pip soubesse, suas bochechas enrubesceram.

\- Não, estou bem, obrigado.

O anticristo deu de ombros e murmurou “você que sabe”. Acompanhando Pip de volta para a sala, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios, o cutucou com o cotovelo.

\- Eu não sabia que você tinha tanta força nesses bracinhos.

\- Para ser sincero, nem eu. - Pip riu. - Eu nunca fiquei bravo desse jeito antes… 

\- Devia usar essa força pra se defender. Você sabe que precisa. 

É verdade. As surras estavam ficando cada vez piores, em que havia dias em que Pip mal conseguia ficar de pé. Todo dia era um novo desafio sempre que ele e Damien se separavam, e isso deixava um gosto amargo na boca de ambos. Entretanto, Pip não conseguia se ver batendo em alguém daquele jeito. Parecia errado. Ele tinha ficado com raiva naquela hora durante o queimado, mas a força não voltaria novamente durante uma surra no meio do corredor. Pip não era forte daquele jeito em seus dias normais e não conseguia acumular raiva dentro de si para se voltar contra aqueles que o machucavam. Acabaria muito mais rápido se ele não resistisse e ficasse parado. Retaliar só deixaria os outros mais bravos e isso acabaria virando contra ele.

Pip permaneceu calado e não respondeu ao comentário. Sabia que não poderia agradar a Damien com sua resposta, tal qual a sugestão dele não o agradava nem um pouco. Ficaria por isso mesmo.

De fato, Damien sabia da resposta de Pip. O britânico não era do tipo que atacava, e, francamente, nem o próprio anticristo sabia o que pensar de ver alguém tão gentil e delicado como Pip na ofensiva.

(...)

Assistir Pip praticar queimada rapidamente tornou-se um hábito. No dia em que comentou consigo que sua equipe começaria a treinar para jogar contra Denver, Damien começou a cabular todas as aulas que podia para se esgueirar à arquibancada e assistí-lo. Pip era um excelente jogador, nunca o deixava entediado e mandava sempre o time adversário inteiro para a enfermaria para aquela enfermeira esquisita. 

Damien já tinha se decidido a seu favor a algum tempo. Ele estava adorando descobrir mais sobre esse lado oculto de Pip. Curiosamente, ele só ficava irritado nesse nível quando o chamavam de francês, sabe-se lá por que. O contraste entre o Pip calmo e o Pip irritado era fascinante, Damien não conseguia tirar os olhos dele ao entrar em campo. Ele daria um jeito de entrar no ônibus e assistir Pip jogar contra Denver ao vivo. Ele queria ver o sangue escorrer fresco e em cores.

Saiu correndo da arquibancada quando o time foi dispensado pelo restante do dia e voltou para seu ponto de espera de sempre, atrás das portas do vestiário.

A esse ponto, Pip já sabia que devia sair do vestiário de costas para não tomar um susto com Damien o esperando, coisa que sempre chamava a atenção do restante do time quando ele tinha que esticar a mão para encontrar a maçaneta da porta. Como esperado, ele encontrou o anticristo bem do lado de fora. Cumprimentou-o com um sorriso e o permitiu de se aproximar para o acompanhar até seu armário.

\- Você é muito bom nisso, sabia? - elogiou Damien, referindo-se ao jogo de queimada.

\- Obrigado! - Pip respondeu com um sorriso e as bochechas rosadas. - É sempre bom ouvir um elogio. - isso nunca acontecia durante os jogos. Ele marcava pontos, mas ninguém além de Chef comentava qualquer coisa sobre seu esforço. Já era estranho ter _alguém_ comentando.

\- Mas uma coisa me deixou curioso. - Damien soltou no ar, atraindo os olhos curiosos do britânico. - Por que você odeia tanto os franceses? Eu moro no inferno, conheci a Joana d’Arc e ela é uma pessoa muito legal.

Pip endireitou os ombros e apertou as mãos na frente do corpo. Lembrar daquele ódio não era algo muito fácil para ele. Ele não gostava do jeito que seu coração palpitava quando pensava demais sobre aquele povo que o fazia se arrepiar.

\- Oh. Eu não creio ser algo tanto quanto a eles em si, mas o que o país deles fez contra o meu.

\- Roubaram suas cargas de tráfico de africanos?

Os olhos de Pip se arregalaram em espanto.

\- Não! Eu não quero dizer assim!

\- Não sabia que você era racista, Pip.

\- Não sou racista! Eu só não gosto de franceses! - rebateu, a voz saindo mais chorosa do que ele gostaria.

\- É meio irônico que vocês tenham o mesmo tipo de vestuário brega. - comentou Damien, rindo da própria brincadeira e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

\- … Acha minhas roupas brega? 

Se virou para Pip e o percebeu o encarando com a cabeça baixa, quase constrangido. Com o tempo, Damien aprendeu a ler Pip com mais facilidade, foi fácil, com eles andando sempre juntos, então ele soube de cara que ele estava desconfortável com o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Isso pegou Damien de guarda baixa e fez seu humor ir completamente embora.

\- Acho, mas _você_ é brega, então combina. - tentou salvar, mas não estava tão certo se disse o que era necessário naquele momento.

Pip conteve-se para não rir com a inabilidade de Damien de se explicar sem parecer um bobo. Ah, ele amava seu único amigo.

\- Oh, obrigado, eu acho! De qualquer forma, não gosto de franceses. É uma questão de rivalidade entre países.

Quanto mais ele ouvia, mais Damien pensava disso uma idiotisse. Ele não via sentido naqueles que brigavam por terra ou qualquer coisa material. Nada disso vai te livrar das torturas do inferno, então qual o ponto? Mesma coisa com Pip e os franceses. Eles teriam que conviver uns com os outros de todo jeito, por que perder tempo brigando?

\- Vai ter que viver com eles logo logo. Vão dividir o mesmo lugar que os alemães, italianos, japoneses, chineses e todos os negros que vocês tiraram da África, escravizaram, torturaram e mataram. Acho que os franceses são o que menos importam aqui. - uma simples questão de balança, realmente.

Pip ficou quieto e permaneceu encarando o corredor a sua frente. Ele compreendia o ponto de Damien, de verdade, mas não conseguia desapegar de sua raiva tão facilmente. Talvez fosse mais fácil quando ele morresse, mas isso levaria certo tempo.

\- Eu realmente não sei como explicar para você, Damien. Eu só… Não gosto de franceses. Acredito que seja a mesma relação que o inferno tem com o céu.

Silêncio permaneceu entre eles por alguns segundos. Ponto para Pip.

\- É, acho que faz sentido. - Damien deu de ombros, claramente sem se importar mais com aquela discussão. A única coisa que ele verdadeiramente odiava no céu é como ele precisava fazer tarefas a mais só para um dia ir contra eles, se é que isso aconteceria. Eles enchiam o saco quando queriam.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor, ignorando as pessoas que os olhavam feio ou com desdém, e pararam no armário de Pip para ele pegar os cadernos. No lado da porta do armário, Pip tinha pregado um calendário, onde marcou a data do jogo em vermelho. Era dali apenas alguns dias. 

O britânico bateu a porta do armário e seguiu em frente com o anticristo ao seu lado, bisbilhotando seus cadernos. Ou talvez fosse outra coisa.

\- Sabe, até que aquele uniforme não ficou mal em você. 

(...)

O dia do jogo contra Denver chegou muito mais rápido do que esperavam. O time inteiro do South Park Cows precisou faltar às outras aulas para pegar o ônibus que seguiria para lá. Se encontraram todos na escola e de lá sairiam muito em breve para começar o caminho.

Nas mãos, Pip levava apenas uma lancheira com algo de comida para comer no caminho, nada muito pesado e nem muito leve, além de uma garrafa de água. Já que ele era o único do time que jogava de fato, precisava do máximo de energia possível para se manter em forma, sempre tomando cuidado para não extrapolar e perder o controle do estômago.

Conforme todos subiam no ônibus, seu coração pesava. Não gostava da sensação de entrar no ônibus escolar sozinho. Já passou por uns maus bocados feios ali dentro e não gostaria que nada acontecesse dessa vez também. Ao menos se Damien estivesse ali ele não se sentiria tão solitário. A presença dele fazia falta em situações assim, quando tudo que ele queria e precisava era um amigo que o apoiasse.

Quando estava quase chegando sua vez de subir no ônibus, ele tomou um susto com uma mão segurando seu ombro e uma voz familiar chamando seu nome. Ao virar-se, se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com Damien, o qual tinha um sorriso largo nos lábios.

\- Damien, o que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Eu vou ver você jogar, o que parece?

Pip ficou paralisado por um momento. Não é que não contasse com o apoio de seu melhor amigo, só não esperava que fosse tão próximo. Ele falhou em permanecer sério, mas o sorriso durou pouquíssimo tempo.

\- Mas você não faz parte do time, não vão brigar com você?

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Não é como se pudessem me impedir de entrar onde eu quero.

Ainda incerto, Pip limitou-se a murmurar “right-o” e voltou a se virar para a fila, a qual já estava chegando em sua vez. A cada passo que dava, mais sua garganta parecia fechar. Ele sabia que não deixariam Damien subir, ele não fazia parte do time, mas na verdade não era com isso que se preocupava, mas sim o que Damien faria com Chef quando o barrasse.

Quando chegou sua vez na fila, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

\- Damien, o que você tá fazendo aqui? Você não faz parte do time e nem tem aula de educação física. - disse Chef.

\- Só quero ir pra ver o Pip jogar.

\- Desculpe, mas não tem como você ir no ônibus.

\- Por que não?

\- Porque o ônibus é só pro time.

Pip suspirou de cansaço. _Eu te falei,_ ele dizia com os olhos.

Damien franziu o cenho.

\- E você faz parte do time? Não joga.

\- Mas eu sou o treinador.

\- E a velha coronga, também faz parte do time? - apontou para a motorista, que segurava o volante com força.

\- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE? - ela grito lá de dentro.

\- Falei amiga oblonga. - substituiu Damien com um sorriso, sem ter a mínima ideia do que oblonga significava. Aparentemente ela também, já que o ignorou e voltou a cuidar da própria vida.

Chef não estava contente com aquela interação e encheção de saco de Damien. Ele não era seu aluno de educação física, só causava problema e agora se achava no direito de invadir seu ônibus e ocupar o lugar de outra criança. Um verdadeiro ultraje.

\- Ela é a motorista. - disse.

\- Não faz parte do time. - o anticristo rebateu.

\- Mas ela ajuda o time a chegar no campo onde vão jogar.

Damien estremeceu de raiva e, em um ato impulsivo, abraçou Pip de lado com força e enfiou as garrinhas em sua roupa.

\- Se eu não puder entrar o Pip também não entra. - disse ele e apertou mais o britânico entre seus braços.

Isso pegou Chef de surpresa. Ele sabia da proximidade de Damien com Pip e vice-versa, de tantas vezes que os viu juntos na cantina enquanto Pip costumava sempre lanchar sozinho, mas não esperava que o anticristo fosse ser tão determinado a fazer parte de tudo que ele fazia. Chegava a parecer injusto. A forma como ele falava com possessividade em sua voz também o preocupava. Era apenas uma manobra para entrar no ônibus, mas havia algo naqueles olhos negros que deixavam Chef extremamente incomodado.

\- Você não pode fazer isso!

\- **Não posso?** \- Damien retrucou mais uma vez com um sorriso perverso e um brilho maligno no olhar.

O súbito tom de voz grosso e profundo, deixando de lado todo e qualquer traço da voz fina característica de Damien colocou os pelos de Chef de ponta. Damien sempre foi um garoto esquisito, proferindo coisas estranhas em um linguajar culto demais para sua idade e antigo demais para ser aceito socialmente, tudo em cima de seus poderes que faziam tudo sair voando e pegar fogo. Damien não era apenas estranho, ele era assustador. Ao menos quando queria ser.

Ainda um tanto temeroso, Chef olhou para Pip, o qual encarava o anticristo com um olhar preocupado no rosto. Ele não fazia nenhum movimento para se livrar do abraço, como se estivesse perfeitamente confortável ali e não quisesse sair. Se Chef fosse tirar alguma conclusão disso tudo, é que Pip pendia para concordar com Damien do que com o que ele tinha a dizer, ainda que provavelmente por insistência do anticristo.

Desde sua aparição, Pip tem se comportado de maneira diferente. Chef conhece ele como o garoto que sempre levava a palavra dos outros como a final. Qualquer desculpa esfarrapada que dessem para que ele não fizesse alguma coisa, ele ouviria e acataria aquelas ordens sem reclamar nada, como era durante os jogos de futebol em que eles deliberadamente não davam um capacete para ele. Mas as coisas estavam mudando aos poucos. Se Pip continuasse a mesma pessoa, ele teria contestado seu amigo sobre respeitar a palavra dos mais velhos e não querer ser injusto com os membros do time, ou algo gay desse tipo. No entanto, ele ficou completamente calado. Deixou o anticristo fazer o que quisesse, até mesmo trazê-lo para a jogada. E não disse uma só palavra contra.

Chef estava com um mal pressentimento quanto a isso. Talvez não houvesse problema em deixar mais uma criança entrar no ônibus.

\- … Ok, você pode subir.

\- Oba! - Damien comemorou jogando as duas mãos para o alto e puxando Pip pelo pulso para dentro do ônibus, sem esperar para ver a reação de Chef.

Ao invés de reprimir o amigo, Pip nada disse. Havia acordado cedo demais para isso e nada do que diria mudaria a perspectiva de Damien de qualquer forma. Ele podia dar um jeito naquilo mais tarde.

Puseram o pé na estrada, com Chef querendo animar o time com uma música que ninguém cantou. Damien e Pip não passaram muito do tempo conversando, apenas observando a paisagem, contando nuvens e apontando para prédios de cor vermelha, qualquer coisa para passar o tempo.

Ao chegar na escola, que mal parecia uma escola, Damien rapidamente desejou a Pip boa sorte no jogo e correu para roubar um bom lugar na arquibancada lotada. Era óbvio que eles teriam chance de ganhar enquanto Pip não fosse eliminado, ele não precisava de sorte, mas Damien o fez ainda assim.

O time de Denver era bom, conseguiu eliminar uma boa parcela dos alunos nos primeiros minutos enquanto ninguém do time deles foi eliminado. Talvez houvesse uma hora em que o anticristo devesse ficar preocupado com a possibilidade de eles perderem, mas qualquer preocupação que tivesse evaporou quando Cartman pegou a bola com sua barriga.

\- Vai, Pip! Você consegue! - Damien gritou ao ver passarem a bola para o britânico.

Pip virou-se na direção da voz, espantado com sua presença, e sorriu com um leve rubor em suas bochechas. Seu coração palpitou em seu peito e, por um segundo, todo seu estresse havia desaparecido.

Mas por apenas um segundo.

\- Vai logo, seu sapinho francês!

Ele jogou a bola com toda sua força e conseguiu eliminar três de uma vez. Seu braço estava levemente dolorido, mas nada com que não pudesse lidar até o fim do jogo.

Seguiram com a mesma tática: pegar a bola, entregar para Pip e provocá-lo até ele jogar com toda a raiva acumulada em seu peito. A cada pessoa que eliminava, o britânico se virava para o anticristo, que sorria em sua direção e comemorava com ele. O que Chef dizia passava completamente despercebido por seus ouvidos, até mesmo quando gritava para manter os olhos no jogo. Pip não fora queimado por muito pouco.

Ao fim do jogo, ele estava quase sem fôlego por ter corrido de um lado para o outro e desviado das bolas que tentavam acertá-lo. Só faltava uma única pessoa para terminar o jogo e, concentrando toda sua raiva e determinação naquela bola, girou o braço e atirou com toda a força, acertando em cheio o garoto adversário na barriga. Ele suspirou, aliviado que finalmente havia acabado, enquanto Damien comemorava junto da torcida. O único momento constrangedor foi quando Chef cantou uma música sobre ter “descido o cinto” na bunda do outro treinador, mas Pip fez questão de apagar isso de sua cabeça.

Enquanto se retiravam da quadra, o britânico manteve a cabeça baixa e os dedos massageando o braço cansado. Participar desses jogos era mais cansativo do que as aulas de educação física, sem contar com toda a pressão de ganhar que Chef fazia em cima deles. Ou melhor, dele.

Um vento soprando em seu ouvido quase o fez pular de susto, devia ser a terceira vez que isso acontecia naquele dia, e Pip se virou para encarar Damien, cujo sorriso parecia chegar quase na orelha.

\- Sua pontaria nunca falha, hein? - provocou.

\- Eu era muito bom com arco e flecha na Inglaterra. 

\- Andem logo vocês dois! - acelerou Chef.

O anticristo agarrou seu pulso e o puxou junto a ele, dizendo coisas sobre como não saber que queimada era tão divertido e como estava feliz por ele ter ganhado. 

A cada elogio, Pip sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais mole, assim como o sorriso bobo em seus lábios. Não estava acostumado a receber elogios daquele jeito, talvez até estivesse um tanto quanto carente por atenção, e não podia evitar suas reações. Ele queria que Damien o elogiasse mais.

Chegando no ônibus, foi como se todos tivessem esquecido completamente do jogo que acabara de acontecer. A maioria conversava ou comiam seus lanches, enquanto Pip estava quase batendo com a cabeça no assento da frente de tão cansado que estava. 

No entanto, ele conseguiu despertar ao sentir a mão gelada de Damien entrando por baixo de sua blusa e parando em cima de seu peito.

\- Damien, o que você está fazendo? - ele perguntou, espantado e curioso, lutando o máximo que conseguia para impedir sua voz de falhar.

\- Checando seu pulso. - ele respondeu enquanto fechava os olhos para se concentrar. O coração de Pip batia acelerado em seu peito, as vibrações reverberando debaixo dos dígitos de Damien. - Tá bem rápido.

Inconscientemente, Pip tentou controlar melhor a própria respiração.

\- Bom, você certamente me pegou de surpresa colocando a mão debaixo da minha blusa. Creio que é apenas natural que meu coração bata mais rápido. - ele respondeu, apertando as mãos em seu colo. - Se me permite perguntar, por que está preocupado com meu pulso?

\- Você fica sempre estressado durante esses jogos, não tem medo do seu coração parar?

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas e as pupilas encolheram.

\- Oh… Eu… Acho que não tinha pensado nisso. - ele desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior. Ele tinha estado muito estressado recentemente, muita pressão, como Tweek costuma dizer, será que isso começaria a fazer mal à ele? Por Deus, só de pensar nisso ele ficava estressado!

Percebendo o nervosismo dele, Damien sentou mais perto e o envolveu em um abraço carinhoso. Puxou sua cabeça para seu ombro e acariciou seus cabelos com a mão mais próxima. Se o problema era o estresse, ele só teria que confortar o britânico como sempre fazia e ele logo voltaria a ficar calmo.

\- Não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar você morrer. - ele sussurrou no ouvido de Pip, apoiando a cabeça sobre a dele e sorrindo um sorriso pequeno.

O coração de Pip palpitou, deixando-o em completo pânico. Ele iria morrer? Mas Damien disse que não ia deixar. Não podia ser uma parada cardíaca, não agora. Não quando ele estava tão confortável nos braços de Damien.

_Calma, Pip. Respira. Via ficar tudo bem. O Damien não vai deixar você morrer, ele é o anticristo._

Aos poucos, sua respiração voltou ao normal, embora seu peito continuasse desconfortável. Ele fechou os olhos e se deixou relaxar nos braços de seu único e melhor amigo.

\- Eu agradeço.

(...)

Eles venceram o Washington D.C., obviamente. Dessa vez, no entanto, foi por desistência. O outro time havia jogado a toalha. South Park agora estava a caminho de jogar contra a China e ser completamente massacrado.

Damien sentava-se em seu assento com Pip encostado em seu ombro, adormecido. Ele o olhava de vez em quando para ver se estava bem, se não tinha nenhum pesadelo ou semelhante, mas ele estava completamente apagado, como se não tivesse dormido em dias. Uma ponta de dor bateu no peito do anticristo, que apertou o britânico mais forte com seu braço que o enrolava. Ele começou a ficar preocupado. Estava pensando se praticar aquele esporte estava fazendo bem para Pip. Nos últimos dias ele andou estressado além da conta, com dores no braço e muitas poucas noites dormidas. Ele sozinho já não tinha uma vida boa no orfanato, mas pelo menos não estava caindo aos pedaços como agora.

Queimada não era mais tão divertido assim.

Encarando seus colegas de soslaio, Damien os percebeu brigando com um tal de Kevin sobre ele ser chinês e os poder dar os segredos dos chineses, a coisa desinteressante de sempre, até que Chef se intrometeu:

\- Ei, ei, ei! Crianças, isso não é legal! Não é pra tirar sarro de alguém por sua nacionalidade!

\- Não é? - ouviu Stan.

\- Mas, Chef, você acabou de tirar sarro dos chineses. - agora Kyle. Damien nunca achou que creria as vozes deles tão irritantes.

\- Não, não, não, não, isso é diferente. Eu tirei sarro deles porque eles são _da_ China. Veja, não pode tirar sarro de um americano porque ele é preto, negro ou sei lá o que, mas está tudo bem tirar sarro de estrangeiros porque eles são de outro país.

Essa deve ter sido a maior estupidez que Damien ouviu em toda sua vida, mas seus colegas morderam a explicação mesmo assim. Se as coisas fossem assim no inferno, eles estariam em guerra entre eles mesmos até hoje! Parece que mortais realmente não percebem que, quando você morre, ninguém se importa com de onde você veio, eles só querem ver suas costas nuas para descer o chicote.

Que bom que Pip estava dormindo para não ouvir essa merda, certamente se sentiria injustiçado.

Isso levantou uma dúvida em Damien. Eles odiavam Pip só porque ele veio de outro país? Eles não pareciam ser muito seletivos para quais países devem odiar, então não teria a ver com ele vir especificamente da Inglaterra. Tá que Pip era muito mais estudioso que vários deles, gostava de ler e tinha uma postura um tanto formal demais para sua idade. Fora isso, suas roupas, gostos e sotaque eram tudo que sobressaíam nele.

Parando para pensar, Pip chamava bastante atenção. As roupas que vestia eram coloridas e pomposas, do tipo que se usa em um evento formal - exceto pelo shorts curto demais -, o que as torna naturalmente chamativas. Seu jeito de falar, um sotaque inglês misturado com estadunidense, também se sobressai em conversas com quem era nativo daquele país. Aqueles mortais realmente o detestavam só porque ele era um pouquinho diferente?

Pensar nisso fez Damien ter mais ódio deles ainda.

O ônibus parou bruscamente e a motorista gritou, sabe-se lá por quê. As crianças começaram a descer, para encontrar seu destino cruel. Damien afundou em seu assento com Pip ao seu lado, imaginando que, se ficasse parado e quieto, ninguém os perceberia ali e os esqueceriam.

Mas eles nunca esqueceriam da estrela do jogo.

\- Chef, não podemos ir! O Pip tá dormindo. - Stan exclamou, apontando para o assento onde o britânico e o anticristo estavam sentados.

Damien não ficou bravo, mas apenas porque eles estavam tentando de todas as formas não jogar contra os chineses, e Damien tampouco queria deixar Pip entrar naquele lugar. Do pouco que o viu naquele estado, não o queria ver nunca mais.

\- Pip! Acorda! O ônibus já parou! - Chef esbravejou, segurando no estofado de um assento.

O britânico gemeu baixinho, as sobrancelhas juntas no meio, e se mexeu para esconder o rosto atrás do ombro de Damien, agarrado a seu braço. Ele claramente não estava querendo acordar.

\- Acorda logo, Pip, caralho! Vamos nos atrasar! - ele estendeu a mão, provavelmente para chacoalhar os ombros dele, mas Damien o parou agarrando seu pulso, suas garrinhas fincando em sua pele como para não deixá-lo se mexer. 

Chef arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo movimento brusco do anticristo. Não fez um único movimento brusco, temendo que ele pudesse fazer algo para o qual ele não estava preparado.

 _Não encosta,_ Damien disse não verbalmente, o fogo do inferno refletido em suas pupilas negras.

Contudo este fogo logo se dissipou ao desviar o olhar para Pip, que gemia baixo e pouco a pouco abria os olhos. Damien cuidadosamente o acomodou em seus braços e acariciou seus cabelos, tendo soltado da mão de Chef.

\- Nós já estamos na China? - o britânico perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

A ficha caiu no chão silenciosa para Chef, como uma folha. Então era disso que se tratava todo aquele comportamento estranho de Damien para com Pip e Pip para com Damien. Chef finalmente entendeu.

Sem muito mais escolhas, todos foram arrastados para fora do ônibus, Pip de uma maneira muito mais literal que o restante. Forçados a participar do jogo, a única coisa que Damien pôde fazer foi sentar-se na arquibancada, ouvir as piadas dos comentaristas e encarar as bolas atiradas contra o time com força demais em seus olhos pretos. 

Para o alívio de seu coração, a equipe chinesa pareceu não perceber que Pip existia. Ao menos até chegar o momento em que ele era o último restante da equipe, o único com a bola na mão. Se cada grito dos chineses para que ele jogasse logo a bola estivesse sendo estressante para ele, não podia imaginar como o era para Pip.

E ele estava absolutamente certo. Pip estava simplesmente apavorado, embora não mostrasse. Ele sabia que se jogasse a bola errado, estava morto, e, em sua cabeça, não tinha como eliminar todos os jogadores de uma vez. De um jeito ou de outro, ele já era.

Desviou o olhar para o anticristo, pânico brilhando no azul de suas irises. _Por favor, me tira daqui._ Mas não tinha nada que Damien pudesse fazer que o fosse ajudar naquele momento. No máximo, se assegurar para que Pip não morresse, mas doeria de qualquer jeito.

Ele não estava gostando nada de estar sozinho daquele jeito. Ao menos na ocasião, Kyle, Stan, Kenny e Cartman estavam no grupo com ele, mas agora ele estava completamente sozinho, à mercê de qualquer um dos chineses que pegasse a bola.

Pip estava tremendo na base, imaginando se sua morte poderia ser pelo menos algo rápido e com menos dor possível, até o momento em que Kevin entregou algo para o time adversário. Um pedaço de papel.

Medo foi rapidamente substituído por raiva quando eles começaram a chamá-lo de francês. Suas mãos começaram a tremer de raiva com cada insulto que atiraram contra ele, sua pressão subindo e o sangue fervendo nas veias. Em questão de segundos, ele perdeu completamente os sentidos e o rosto ficou vermelho de raiva.

Agarrando-se à bola, girou o mais rápido que pôde, não o braço, mas o corpo, e atirou em algum lugar que não viu qual era. A bola quicou em cada canto da quadra, quase acertando algumas pessoas na cabeça e, um a um, foi eliminando os participantes do time adversário, até todos estarem no chão e não restar ninguém de pé.

Pip quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas ao parar de girar, a visão turva e a cabeça doendo. Sua respiração estava agitada e os sentidos completamente perdidos, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. Foi só quando os comentaristas anunciaram a vitória de South Park que ele conseguiu processar as coisas.

Um sorriso largo puxou seus lábios e, virando-se para Damien por um segundo e vendo sua cara de espanto, Pip começou a vibrar no lugar.

\- Pessoal! Pessoal, olha! Eu ganhei o jogo! Nós somos os campeões mundiais! - ele exclamou, sua voz afinando com sua alegria. Ele correu até Chef e seus colegas de time, que arrastavam os corpos cansados e machucados para fora do banco e em direção à saída. - Mr Chef! Mr Chef! South Park é o campeão mundial em queimada! Oh, dia glorioso!

Ele estava tão animado por ter conquistado alguma coisa, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Depois de toda a dor de cabeça, eles tinham levado o troféu, enfim! Mal podia esperar para chegarem em casa e colocar o troféu na cantina.

\- Cala a boca, Pip! - esbravejou Chef, de cenho franzido.

O sorriso de Pip se desmanchou, as sobrancelhas erguendo-se em confusão. Um frio encheu seu estômago, substituindo o calor de sua felicidade que estava ali a menos de um segundo atrás. 

\- É, cala a boca, Pip! Podemos ir pra casa agora? - perguntou Stan, seguindo atrás dos outros.

Ele não estava entendendo. Eles tinham ganhado, do jeito que queriam! Ele tinha feito tudo que eles mandaram, persistido até o final quando tudo que ele queria fazer era largar a bola e sair correndo por sua vida. Eles deviam estar felizes. Isso não era bom? Ele tinha feito uma coisa boa, não?

Balançando a cabeça e ignorando o comentário, tentou se manter positivo e sorriu mais uma vez. Ele tinha ganhado um jogo contra um time inteiro, afinal. 

\- Vocês viram? Eu não acredito que atirei tal bola com meu próprio braço! Aquilo foi...

\- Cala a boca, Pip! - todos gritaram em uníssono e voltaram a se afastar, sem esperar por ele.

O britânico observou seus colegas irem embora e nenhuma vez olharem para trás para ver se ele estava seguindo. Quando piscou, todos já tinham saído.

Um sentimento familiar fez o coração de Pip retrair em seu peito. Decepção. Com todo mundo o integrando no time, de tal forma que nunca aconteceu em outras aulas, Pip, de certa forma, se sentiu incluso, como se fizesse parte do time. Foi a primeira vez que algo assim acontecia, que ele se sentia valorizado, mesmo que fosse apenas para ganhar os jogos. 

E de repente eles não se importavam mais. Pip ganhou o jogo, assim como eles queriam, e eles o mandaram calar a boca. Seus esforços foram completamente desprezados.

Ele devia saber. Ele devia saber que era estranho demais que seus colegas começassem a reparar nele. 

_Você é um idiota, Pip._

Com certeza se sentia como um. Ele tinha se esquecido que ninguém se importava com ele.

Bom, quase todo mundo.

Passos rápidos correram em sua direção e Pip soltou um gritinho ao se sentir ser agarrado por dois braços em sua cintura e erguido acima do chão em um abraço apertado. Ele esperneou, tentando encontrar algum tipo de equilíbrio, mas aquelas mãos de unhas compridas não o soltariam tão facilmente.

\- VOCÊ GANHOU! - Damien gritou em seu ouvido e girou com ele em seus braços, apertando-o contra si. - Isso foi incrível! Você acabou com o time inteiro com uma jogada só!

O britânico se permitiu sorrir mais uma vez e suas bochechas esquentaram, a alegria do anticristo rapidamente o contagiando. Ele foi colocado no chão, mas o sorriso não diminuiu nem um pouco enquanto observava Damien gesticular com as mãos e narrar o jogo para ele, como se ele próprio não tivesse participado. A decepção de antes rapidamente se esvaiu e Pip esqueceu completamente de seus colegas de classe e da injustiça que sofreu.

Damien o abraçou de lado novamente, afagando suas bochechas uma na outra como se fosse um cachorro e fez Pip rir. Ele amava muito seu melhor amigo.

Quando se virou para falar algo para ele, o britânico foi surpreendido com um beijo nos lábios, que fez seus olhos se arregalarem e seu coração parar. Ele estava completamente sem reação, bem como foi da última vez. A única diferença foi que Damien partiu o beijo antes que ele pudesse corresponder.

O anticristo soltou Pip do abraço e deu um passo para trás, as mãos suspensas no ar e o rosto vermelho até as orelhas.

\- Oh, merda. Desculpa, eu não… Eu não queria ter feito isso… - tentou se explicar, mas ficou cada vez mais perdido nas palavras que dizia.

A mensagem, no entanto, chegou inteira à Pip, e o britânico curvou os lábios em um sorriso gentil.

\- Oh, não, não! Está tudo bem, Damien! Você pode me beijar sempre que quiser.

Permanecendo com a mesma expressão por fora, Pip estava surtando por dentro. Ele não tinha ideia do porquê falou isso, mas já era tarde demais para retirar suas palavras. Pip estava estranho hoje, talvez Damien relevasse.

Pela cara que ele fez, creu Pip que não.

\- Está falando sério?

O britânico engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar por um momento, mas ainda mantendo o sorriso no rosto.

\- Estou. - confessou. Já tinha feito a cagada mesmo, não tinha como voltar atrás.

Damien estava tão chocado quanto o próprio Pip. De todas as coisas que ele podia falar, não esperava uma dessas. Entretanto, se Pip realmente estivesse falando sério, Damien se tocou de que não podia deixar isso escapar por entre seus dedos.

\- Em qualquer lugar?

\- Claro! - Pip respondeu, ficando subitamente ansioso pelas reações do anticristo. Ele não estava bravo ou se sentindo insultado, na verdade estava concordando com a ideia! 

O coração de Pip martelava rápido em seu peito e ele sentiu a mesma vontade de pular no lugar que sentiu quando ganhou o jogo, não mais que cinco minutos atrás.

\- Até na boca?

\- Um tanto íntimo, mas não vejo por que não! - ele sorriu agora um sorriso largo. - Eu gosto dos seus beijos, Damien.

O anticristo sorriu, mas de repente voltou à expressão preocupada anterior.

\- Mas tem certeza mesmo? Tu não podes arrepender-se depois.

Pip se forçou a conter uma risada. Damien estava nervoso.

\- Eu não vou me arrepender, prometo. - ele o assegurou uma última vez, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros.

\- Oba! - Damien jogou os dois braços para cima e rapidamente puxou Pip para um beijo igual ao outro, sem dar à ele tempo de se preparar.

Dessa vez o britânico pôde corresponder, e levou os dois braços para os ombros de Damien, curvando-os para se segurar em seus cabelos macios ao toque.

Ele não tinha parado para pensar o quanto realmente ansiou para Damien beijá-lo novamente. Não parava de pensar nisso até pouquíssimo tempo atrás, sempre querendo chegar mais perto de Damien, mas nunca o suficiente para tocá-lo. Mas agora ele podia. Já o estava fazendo.

Eles romperam o selinho e sorriram um para o outro, contentados com o beijo. Ambos os olhos deles brilhavam em admiração, sem poder olhar para nada mais além de um ao outro até Damien se virar e agachar.

\- Sobe. - comandou, estendendo os dois braços para trás para carregar Pip de cavalinho. 

O britânico assim o fez e abraçou o pescoço de Damien com força enquanto ele o levava para o outro lado da quadra, onde estava uma mesa com o troféu do vencedor.

\- Viemos pegar o prêmio, por favor. - Pip disse e estendeu a mão, abrindo e fechando. Ao lhe entregarem o troféu, com um olhar desconfiado pela situação estranha em que as duas crianças estavam, ele sorriu, educado. - Obrigado! - pouco a pouco eles se afastaram, Pip com os braços cruzados ao redor de Damien, segurando o troféu na mão e apoiando o rosto no ombro do anticristo. - Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ganhei o jogo. Oh, dia glorioso, de fato!

O anticristo revirou os olhos, mas virou o rosto para beijar a bochecha de Pip, deliciando-se com seu riso ao fazê-lo. Havia uma sensação de alívio em seu peito, como se uma pedra tivesse sido tirada de lá. Estranho, pois Damien nem sabia que ele tinha coração, muito menos que ele batia daquela forma quando pensava em beijar Pip.

É uma pena que nem todos o viam da mesma forma que ele.

\- Vamos derreter o ouro do troféu e jogar na cabeça do resto do time!

\- Damien, não.

Ao saírem para o lado de fora, o ônibus já tinha ido embora. O anticristo e o britânico estavam sozinhos no meio-fio, no meio da China.

\- Oh, acho que foram embora sem a gente… - Pip mordeu os lábios e desceu das costas de Damien. - Acha que dá pra chegar em South Park andando?

\- Tenho uma ideia melhor. - Damien sorriu, fazendo Pip se arrepiar de nervoso, e o puxou para um abraço, que não era bem um abraço, pois prendia os dois braços de Pip ao lado do corpo. - Segura.

O britânico envolveu a cintura de Damien e encostou o rosto em seu peito. De repente, seu corpo estremeceu e tudo ao seu redor virou fogo por cerca de dois segundos. No terceiro, as ruas chinesas foram substituídas pelas paredes de um sótão velho e mofado.

\- Oh! 

\- Aprendi teleporte a algum tempo atrás. - o anticristo sorriu, orgulhoso de si mesmo, e soltou de Pip, aproveitando para tirar o troféu de suas mãos para guardar.

\- Tão conveniente! - o britânico exclamou, unindo as mãos sobre o peito e caminhando até a cama.

\- Agora que estamos com o troféu, o que você quer fa…

Mas Pip estava completamente apagado, quase roncando no travesseiro. Não era para menos. Depois de carregar um time inteiro de ingratos nas costas, é claro que ele estaria cansado. Nem mesmo tirou os sapatos antes de deitar!

Com um sorriso no rosto, Damien caminhou até Pip e se sentou do outro lado, vendo que ele havia roubado seu lado da cama. Tirou dele o chapéu e os sapatos e colocou os dois no chão, ao lado do troféu. Deslizou para mais perto dele e, inclinando-se, deu um beijinho em sua testa antes de se deitar junto a ele, inadvertidamente colocando um sorriso nos lábios de Pip.


	7. Eu vou ficar com as crianças

Paz nunca foi algo que Pip verdadeiramente experienciou. Ele estava sempre tão acostumado a ser tratado como lixo que aquela era uma sensação que ele nunca imaginou sentir, algo quase utópico, impossível. Mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com ele, sempre havia algo em sua vida que a tornasse mais difícil por tabela. Raríssimos eram os momentos em que ele podia descansar de verdade. Sempre que acabava as tarefas do orfanato, tinha lição de casa - sua e dos outros - para fazer, e quando essa acabava, já era hora de dormir e ele nem aproveitou o tempo para ler seus livros - não que ele não soubesse como todos eles acabavam. Nesta semana, no entanto, mesmo que ele não estivesse na melhor das situações, seu espírito estava mais pacífico do que jamais esteve. As dores no braço que tinha não o incomodavam de qualquer maneira.

Ouviu o despertador ser arremessado no chão ao despertar, como sempre acontecia em todas as manhãs, e se sentou na cama com um sorriso no rosto; sabia quem também estaria acordado quando olhasse para o lado, em um humor muito pior que o seu.

\- Bom dia. - disse ele à Damien, o qual encarava o relógio destruído com raiva no olhar.

Aquela mesma raiva desapareceu no momento em que ouviu a voz de Pip chamando por ele.

\- Bom dia. Como está o braço?

\- Ainda dói um pouco, mas tenho certeza de que passará logo.

O anticristo se inclinou na direção de Pip e o deu um beijo na bochecha. Pip riu e acariciou os cabelos negros de seu amigo, uma forma de recompensá-lo pela atenção com a qual começou a manhã.

As coisas mudaram e não mudaram nos últimos dias. Todos na escola e no orfanato - para ser mais amplo, na cidade - ainda os tratavam como aberrações, nem mesmo o fato de Pip ter ganhado o torneio de queimada mudou isso, mas eles sorriam mais do que nunca.

Pip nunca imaginou que Damien fosse do tipo amoroso. Ele sempre parecia tão bravo e revoltado com o mundo, e quando não o estava é porque parecia sério demais; descobrir todo o afeto que tinha por atrás daqueles olhos pretos enigmáticos e expressão irritada foi uma surpresa maravilhosa. O britânico esteve ansiando por mais de seus beijos desde a primeira vez que tiveram aquele contato, no dia dos namorados, e estava mais do que satisfeito em ter a atenção do anticristo quando este o cumprimentava com selinhos e beijos na bochecha. O fazia se sentir amado.

Aquela mudança no relacionamento dos dois era relativamente novo. Começou logo depois do jogo de queimado, quando eles acabaram se beijando em um impulso - ou melhor, Damien beijou Pip. Pouquíssimo tempo se passou para que se adaptassem de fato àquelas novas circunstâncias, cheias de expectativas, mas estavam fazendo um ótimo progresso até agora, ou então pensavam. Se cumprimentavam de manhã, geralmente quando estavam sozinhos, com beijos no rosto e, ocasionalmente, nos lábios, apenas toques inocentes de duas bocas despreparadas. Se for para analisar, a mudança no relacionamento recente que o anticristo e o britânico criaram veio como uma onda de novidades para ambos. Ainda era estranho pensar que podiam encostar as bocas quando queriam; pequenos contatos que significavam muito pela forma como seus corações batiam.

Os dias de escola continuaram normais, os dois garotos completamente reclusos do restante da escola, mas mais sorridentes que de costume. Puxavam um ao outro pelas mãos para brincar pelo parquinho e se aproximavam demais na mesa da cantina para trocar segredos no ouvido um do outro. 

Algo que mudou, no entanto, foi o tratamento de Damien quanto à algumas pessoas da escola, em especial o Chef. Pip o pegou encarando o homem por um tempo demasiadamente longo para ser algo confortável. O homem também pareceu bem mais amedrontado do que estava antes quando quebraram contato, o que levantou mais ainda a curiosidade do britânico. Contudo, ele nada disse quanto a isso e seguiu sua vida sem saber o que Damien disse à Chef com seu olhar:

\- Da próxima vez que quiser alguma coisa… Deixe ele fora disso.

Damien nunca perdoaria aquele maldito time pelo estado deplorável em que deixaram seu melhor amigo. Tanto esforço que Pip fez para ser descartado igual papel higiênico usado, deixava Damien enfurecido. Teria colocado fogo na escola toda se tivesse oportunidade.

Deixando de lado esses detalhes, as coisas estavam indo bem para os dois amigos, relevando alguns encontros desagradáveis com bullies e sermões. Todo dia após a escola eles se juntavam na cama para ler livros juntos e falar mal das pessoas que não gostavam - Pip se abstinha de parte dessa conversa, mas sempre pensou fascinante as impressões de Damien quanto a seus colegas.

É onde eles estavam quando o padre Maxi subiu no quarto. Atraiu o olhar para si no segundo em que se colocou à vista. Damien abaixou seu livro com o cenho franzido enquanto Pip pareceu apenas intrigado, curioso para o que Maxi queria com eles; ele nunca subia ali, exceto quando queria alguma coisa.

\- O que você quer? - Damien cuspiu, grosseiro.

\- Damien, não seja rude… 

Maxi balançou a cabeça, ignorando aquelas duas vozes irritantes e concentrando-se em limpar a garganta.

\- Nós temos algumas notícias.

Pip deixou o livro de lado e se colocou sentado para prestar melhor atenção.

\- Ah, céus. São notícias boas?

\- Você vai ser adotado.

O som de um disco riscando caberia perfeitamente naquela situação. Ambos Damien e Pip travaram por completo. O livro deslizou das mãos do britânico e caiu no chão com um barulho alto, mas ele não pareceu perceber. 

Aquilo era simplesmente muito abrupto. De um segundo para o outro, ser atingido com uma notícia dessas, é de espantar qualquer um.

\-  _ Perdão? _ \- não pôde evitar exaltar a voz, o choque transparecendo pelo tremor em seus lábios.

\- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Um casal passou por aqui e tomou um interesse por você. Já estão entrando com a burocracia e tudo será confirmado logo. Melhor já ir aprontando suas coisas e se despedindo de seus amigos enquanto ainda pode.

Maxi saiu antes que eles pudessem fazer mais perguntas, deixando os dois garotos chocados para trás. Nenhum dos dois conseguia processar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Foi uma notícia tão súbita e inesperada… Ninguém sabia o que dizer.

\- Você vai ser adotado? - Damien se arriscou a perguntar.

Pip, que não tirou o olhar dos próprios sapatos durante todo o período de silêncio, ergueu-o aos poucos com o coração martelando em seu peito.

\- Creio que sim. - sorriu torto, um sorriso meramente educado para mascarar o nervosismo.

\- Mas e quanto a mim?! - ele não queria soar egoísta, mas estava, de fato, preocupado consigo mesmo. Ele e Pip faziam  _ tudo _ juntos, como poderiam seguir com a rotina estando separados. Damien já começara a pensar do orfanato uma casa, esqueceu-se completamente que pessoas, adultos, passavam por lá em busca de uma criança para levarem para casa. 

De todas as opções, tinha que ser Pip? Ele ainda tinha esperanças de seu pai o ligar e dizer que arrumou um lugar onde ficasse para viver, longe do orfanato, um lugar próprio com a própria cama, o próprio quarto, a própria comida e o espaço que ele quisesse. Ele esperava trazer Pip com ele, esperava que pudessem viver juntos, já que ambos eram tão solitários e sofriam tanto dentre aquelas paredes grossas de carvalho.

A ideia de viver sem Pip não o era minimamente agradável.

\- Eu não sei… Talvez você tenha que ficar aqui. Não foi o que seu pai disse? É de mau gosto desobedecer os adultos.

\- Não importa! Eu não quero ficar aqui! Quero ficar com você! Tem que ter um jeito de resolver isso! - esbravejou, sua paciência já no limite. Viu o britânico se encolher e automaticamente se arrependeu; não queria assustá-lo… 

Pip engoliu em seco e tentou reassegurar seu tom de voz:

\- Eu posso tentar falar com o padre Maxi. Talvez isso seja tudo um terrível mal entendido! Certamente não terão interesse em me adotar; podem haver me confundido com outra criança.

\- É! Isso! Vai falar com ele! - a esse ponto, Damien já entrara em desespero. Qualquer ideia que tivessem que livrasse Pip de ser adotado para que pudessem ficar juntos seria bem-vinda, qualquer coisa para não ficar longe de seu melhor amigo.

O britânico levantou da cama e desceu as escadas. Seu coração martelava pesadamente em seu peito, preocupado com os sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si. A um tempo atrás, ele mal poderia esperar para ser adotado, para conseguir uma família e ser feliz como seus colegas de sala, mas, agora que tinha Damien, não tinha mais tanta certeza se queria aquilo. Ainda havia dentro de si o desejo de ser banhado nos afetos de uma mãe; ser elogiado quando vai bem na escola, alguém para ler histórias para ele antes de dormir, para se preocupar com ele quando voltava machucado da escola e, no geral, alguém que o amasse como seus amigos eram amados. Ele desejava, com uma força tremenda, ter uma família, especialmente como não tinha uma. Seus pais morreram antes de ele ter memória para se lembrar deles e sua irmã não era das mais delicadas e amorosas. Joe era o máximo que tinha, mas não o via há mais de um ano, sequer tinha notícias suas. Como estava em um orfanato e não entendia de absolutamente nada de como a lei familiar funcionava, podia apenas assumir que estavam mortos. Pip perdeu todos os laços que uma vez criou na Inglaterra; fora Damien, ele não tinha ninguém.

Contudo, enquanto ter uma família parecia algo muito bom, ele também não queria largar de Damien, daquele que significava tanto para ele. Pip conhecia os adultos de South Park, e não confiava em nenhum. Se soubessem que Damien era sua única fonte de alegria, o cortaria sem pensar duas vezes. Tudo que ele menos queria era perder seu único amigo para adultos como todos os outros, ele não sabia o que faria se perdesse o suporte que tinha agora, especialmente depois de tudo que já passaram. Seus desejos de ter uma família realmente compensavam o medo que tinha de perder seu único amigo?

Ao chegar na sala do padre Maxi, Pip engoliu em seco e bateu de leve na porta, entreabrindo-a apenas o suficiente para espiar o lado de dentro.

\- Padre Maxi?

\- O que você quer, Pip? - o padre revirou os olhos, claramente descontente por ter Pip ali, mas não o proibiu de entrar.

\- Eu só gostaria de ter certeza de que você verificou os documentos direito. Não acho que aquele casal gostaria de me adotar.

É claro, ele já devia saber. Nada estava bom para o britânico de merda - típico; aquele povo sempre quer mais, independente se precisam ou não.

\- Foi você que eles escolheram, Pip. -  _ eu não sei porque, mas foi. _

\- Mas você tem certeza?

\- Eles disseram que queriam a criança com a boina gigante.

O britânico tornou-se de repente muito autoconsciente da própria roupa; calou-se e abaixou o olhar. Embora fosse muito confiante em seu estilo e apreciasse suas raízes inglesas, ficava desconfortável quando alguém apontava este fato em seu rosto, como se fosse algo digno de vergonha.

Sem se deixar intimidar demais, deu um passo para frente na sala e juntou as mãos na frente do peito.

\- Mas… Certamente há de haver um engano! Eu nunca… - Pip abaixou a cabeça. - Eu… 

Era duro admitir que ninguém o queria, mas era verdade. De todas as vezes que Pip recebeu um casal ou alguém procurando uma criança para adotar, ele foi passado adiante; eles preferiam as crianças mais novas, os mais ingênuos e com medos influência,  _ os mesmos que tornavam sua vida um tormento. _ Ninguém nunca dava uma chance à Pip; colocavam os olhos nele por alguns segundos antes de escarrarem e passarem para a próxima criança. Ele não sabia o que tinha nele que fazia as pessoas perderem tão rápido a confiança de que ele poderia ser um bom filho, ele nunca se comportou mal! Sempre se policiou nos momentos mais minuciosos e os deslizes eram raríssimos, mostrando-se unicamente nos dias em que ele estava esgotado demais para se importar.

Mas isso podia mudar agora. Havia um casal que o queria. Alguém colocou os olhos nele e viu alguém com potencial, alguém merecedor de uma família. Nunca isso aconteceu antes e Pip duvidava que pudesse acontecer de novo caso ele passasse a oportunidade.

Um peso pressionou seu peito para o fundo de seu corpo, uma dor excruciante capaz de sufocá-lo. Por que ele não podia simplesmente ter tudo? Por que precisava escolher? Ele nunca teve essa opção em toda sua vida, por que decidiram torná-la plausível agora? Justo no momento em que finalmente tinha um amigo e estavam se dando bem.

Talvez fosse isso. De que outra maneira as coisas poderiam ficar difíceis para ele se não jogando em seus ombros uma decisão impossível? O universo sabe como Pip é péssimo em fazer escolhas, e fez muito bom uso deste fato contra ele.

O padre, já cansado da insistência de Pip, colocou uma mão na testa e suspirou, tentando ao máximo se controlar para não voar na garganta dele.  _ Pense na igreja, Maxi. O Senhor não gosta de quem machuca crianças, mesmo que seja esta. _

\- Pegue suas coisas, Pip. Não torne as coisas difíceis.

Cabeça baixa e pés arrastando no chão, Pip deixou a sala fechando a porta com um “click” e permaneceu com a mesma postura até quando subia as escadas. O que diria à Damien se não a verdade? Teria de partir o coração dele com a notícia que haviam de se separar. Oh, céus, ele ficaria decepcionadíssimo, e era tudo porque Pip não conseguia manter-se fora de problemas. Se tivesse feito algo diferente - o que o que ele não sabia - não estaria sendo querido por aquele casal, sejam eles quem forem. No fim de tudo, era tudo culpa dele, como sempre.

Não demorou um segundo para que os olhos de Damien estivessem nele, brilhantes, esperançosos, esperando que ele o desse uma resposta boa, de que tinha conseguido conversar com Maxi e tudo não passasse de um mal entendido.

\- E aí?

\- Eu tenho que ir.

Damien arregalou os olhos em descrença.

\- Mas e quanto a mim? Eu vou ter que ficar aqui? 

\- Eu temo que sim, Damien. - Pip gostava daquilo tanto quanto o próprio Damien; não é como se a ideia de ficar sozinho de novo lhe fosse apelativa, quanto mais após ter experienciado com o que o amor se parece.

O anticristo pisou duro no chão e Pip pensou que ele fosse colocar fogo no quarto.

\- Isso é muito injusto! Eu não quero ficar onde você não está!

Culpa adentrou os poros do britânico e rapidamente o inundou. Isso era tudo culpa dele. Se tivesse feito algo diferente, algo a mais, não estariam naquela situação agora.

\- Me desculpe… - era tudo que ele podia dizer. Abaixou a cabeça e encolheu os ombros.

Damien caminhou de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça, murmurando consigo mesmo em busca de um plano; ele não estava pronto para desistir de seu melhor amigo, nem que tivesse que arrancá-lo de casa ele mesmo.

No entanto, essa opção, fugir de casa, era inviável. Ele sabia como Pip desejava uma família, alguém que cuidasse dele, e Damien não tinha como ser o que ele precisava por um número de razões. Seria muitíssimo egoísta de sua parte exigir que Pip fuja com ele para escapar o amor de uma família estável. Ele não podia fazer isso com seu melhor amigo.

\- Eu posso ir com você.

\- Damien, seu pai pediu pra você ficar aqui! Se você desobedecer, pode ser levado de volta pro inferno!

Se Damien voltasse para o inferno, Pip nunca mais o veria novamente ou vice-versa. Havia de ter uma outra maneira, algo que não se aproximasse tanto dessa opção. O anticristo sabia se teletransportar, mas não longe o bastante para ir e voltar do inferno.

\- Talvez meus novos pais o permitam que você visite de vez em quando. - sugeriu Pip com um sorriso esperançoso. - Creio que ficarão felizes de saber que tenho amigos. -  _ que não precisarão se preocupar com meu estado social. _

\- Eu quero ir todo dia ou nada feito!

\- Pip, desça daí de uma vez! - Maxi gritou do andar de baixo antes que Pip pudesse abrir a boca para falar.

O loiro engoliu em seco e se forçou a não se retrair. Seus pais estavam lá embaixo, esperando por ele, e ele nem tinha arrumado as próprias coisas. Engoliu em seco, pensando no quanto seria punido por isso, seu único trabalho depois de dada a notícia da adoção. Virou-se para Damien por um momento, seu olhar encontrando o dele em um misto de esperança e dor.

Sem dizerem nada um ao outro, Pip virou-se para a escada e desceu com passos estáveis, mas suava frio nas mãos. Sentia um misto de medo, curiosidade e angústia dentro de si, de tal forma que não conseguia pensar direito e não percebeu quando chegara ao primeiro andar.

Ao lado de Maxi, um casal se entreolhava: ambos de cabelos morenos, quase preto, assim como os olhos, vestiam roupas simples e clichês e encararam Pip com um olhar que ele não soube descrever a princípio - estavam bravos com ele? Curiosos? Se arrependeram? Ou ele simplesmente não era a criança que eles escolheram? Pip se aproximou com a postura ereta e parou a muitos passos deles, colocando uma grande distância física entre eles junto a uma espiritual. Ele não sabia o que pensar daquela situação ainda, não conhecia aquelas pessoas o suficiente para saber se podia confiar nelas.

\- Pip, esses são o senhor e a senhora Miller, o casal que está te adotando.

A mulher sorriu e Pip deu um passo para trás.

\- Não tenha medo, garotinho. Prometo que vamos cuidar muito bem de você. Seremos uma família muito feliz. - ela disse, mantendo aquele sorriso caloroso no rosto.

Mas o britânico não estava sentindo boas vibrações disso. Fosse sua paranoia falando ou uma mera intuição, ele não poderia abaixar a guarda, de jeito nenhum.

\- Eu posso pelo menos me despedir? - perguntou para ela em voz baixa, uma tentativa de esconder o ressentimento que tinha deles por o estarem tirando do único conforto que conhecia.

\- É claro que pode! 

Pip partiu no mesmo instante, fugiu para o andar de cima, tanto para pegar suas coisas quanto para abraçar Damien uma última vez. Não foi tão demorado quanto gostaria, apesar do abraço apertado e da dor em ambos os gestos - nenhuma das crianças sabia como lidar com tal situação, em que talvez não se vissem mais da mesma forma - e logo voltou ao primeiro andar, carregando uma pilha de livros nas mãos.

O casal pareceu notar o pesar de Pip enquanto caminhava - como se ele estivesse tentando esconder - e se viraram para o padre.

\- Oh, padre Maxi, se Pip tiver algum amigo, não há problema em deixá-lo ficar em casa por algum tempo. Nós adoraríamos receber visitas!

O rosto do britânico se iluminou e ele abriu um sorriso esperançoso. O casal,no mesmo instante, percebeu que tinham atingido um nervo, mas um nervo bom.

\- Eu posso convidar amigos, posso?

\- É claro que pode, filho! - a mulher o disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Pip suspirou e se acalmou. Não estava completamente confortável, mas pelo menos algo de bom estava ali para aliviar sua consciência. Talvez aquilo não fosse ser tão ruim.

(...)

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Pip parecia estar certo sobre alguma coisa. Viver com os Miller não estava sendo uma experiência tão horrorosa como imaginou. Não é pra menos que pensou assim, coisas boas nunca acontecem com ele. Ao contrário do que pensou a princípio, seus novos pais se mostraram pais muito mais compreensivos do que esperava. Não conversavam muito, apesar de tudo, mas tinham jantares juntos, o perguntavam sobre seu dia e sorriam para ele com o que parecia felicidade genuína, algo que Pip nunca viu dirigido em sua direção. Se fosse ser sincero, ainda estava um pouco tímido, já que não os conhecia e, no geral, não confiava tanto assim em adultos perto dele, não depois de todas as experiências decepcionantes que antecederam o presente momento, então levaria algum tempo até que se adaptasse totalmente à sua nova vida. Ele agora tinha um quarto arrumado, com luz e uma cama própria, um armário e mesa para colocar suas coisas, em um ambiente que pertencia à ele, um senso de privacidade ao qual Pip nunca foi apresentado, por diversas razões. Também tinha um toque de recolher, limites para usar a televisão e um horário especialmente reservado para estudar, mas não era nada que Pip não pudesse lidar - ele tinha acesso à uma  _ televisão! _ Pelo tempo que seguisse ali, resolveu dar uma chance à seus novos pais, por mais reservados que eles também pudessem ser.

Entretanto, mesmo com tudo ao que tinha acesso agora, a parte favorita dos dias de Pip continuava sendo as visitas de Damien; fosse pela porta da frente ou a janela, era sempre um prazer recebê-lo em sua nova casa. Ele o guiava até seu quarto - ou o puxaria pelo braço caso viesse pela janela - e eles passariam o dia todo juntos, fazendo as coisas que sempre faziam nos dias de sempre. Podiam não mais seguir o mesmo sentido quando iam e voltavam da escola, mas aproveitavam muito bem quando se encontravam na casa de Pip.

O britânico passaria todos os momentos que conseguia falando de sua nova vida, sobre como eram seus pais adotivos e as mudanças do orfanato para lá. Emma, o nome de sua nova mãe, era amorosa e gostava de conversar com ele sobre assuntos que lhe vinham à mente em momentos aleatórios do dia; podiam não ter muito em comum com os interesses dele, mas sempre é bom conversar com alguém, o fazia sentir que tinha alguma companhia. Ethan, seu pai, era mais reservado, provavelmente por não saber como lidar com ser estadunidense e ter um filho britânico; o choque cultural era evidente de diversas maneiras, desde a forma como se vestiam aos gestos e a maneira como andavam. Contudo, o simples fato de ele não ter dito nada e não o ter criticado já deixava Pip muito feliz. Ao menos alguém não fazia caso com ele por sua nacionalidade - além de Damien.

Ainda não sabia se estava inteiramente confortável naquele lugar, só havia passado algumas semanas, não era o suficiente para aprender a confiar. A qualquer momento, esperava que algo ruim fosse acontecer e fosse ser chutado de casa ou receber um tapa, qualquer coisa que jogasse seu espírito no chão para que fosse pisado e cuspido em cima. Ele queria muito poder confiar naquele casal que estava sendo tão legal com ele, mas ainda levaria um certo tempo, não estava na hora.

Naquela noite, uma quarta-feira, Damien e Pip se encontraram na janela para conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Já era fim da tarde e o anticristo estava lá sem saberem que flutuava próximo ao parapeito, exibindo um de seus novos poderes para Pip. Jogavam papo fora, a maior parte deles sobre o próprio Pip, e, quando não falavam nada, se davam selinhos amorosos e beijinhos na bochecha, o que já se tornara uma trivialidade a esse ponto.

\- E eles te tratam bem? - perguntou Damien.

\- Oh, melhor do que eu mereço, com certeza.

\- E o que eles dizem das cicatrizes?

Pip encarou a própria mão, onde o hematoma entre o polegar e o indicador se sobressaía, o machucado que ganhou no começo da semana ao esquecer uma lição em casa. Uma lição que não era sua.

\- Eles não pareceram se importar, duvido que tenham visto.

Damien não pareceu contente com aquilo, mas não disse nada. Tampouco conseguia confiar naqueles adultos - isso com qualquer um de South Park - e tomava qualquer oportunidade que podia para adicionar ideias à sua pilha de suspeitas.

Percebendo que as horas já se esvaíram a algum tempo, o anticristo começou a arrumar as próprias coisas com a ajuda de Pip para que pudesse voltar para o orfanato. Apesar de ter umas certas liberdades a mais que os outros, ainda precisava voltar antes que reparassem seu sumiço; não gostava de ter que ouvir os sermões do padre Maxi.

Uma vez que tudo estava arrumado, sentou no parapeito da janela e deu um selinho de despedida em Pip.

\- Nos vemos na escola, então?

\- Claro.

O anticristo se inclinou para pressionar os lábios nos do britânico mais uma vez e arrancou dele um sorriso e um par de bochechas ruborizadas. Como algo tão recente também conseguia ser tão bom?

\- Até mais.

Damien pulou da janela, caindo no chão com os dois pés e fez seu caminho para casa. Pip o observou até onde a vista podia alcançar e suspirou quando não conseguiu mais. Uma vez que ele sumiu completamente, fechou as cortinas da janela e foi puxar os cadernos para fazer a lição de casa, já que esteve muito distraído com Damien para prestar atenção. Se fosse continuar com as visitas frequentes, precisava mostrar para seus pais que isso não estava afetando sua educação.

Aquilo já havia se tornado rotina a algum tempo. Damien sempre ia embora ou pela janela ou pela porta, mas ninguém realmente se incomodava. Eles sempre se davam selinhos de despedida e ficavam excessivamente próximos durante todo o dia, tomando cuidado quando estando na frente dos pais de Pip, pois ainda não confiavam o bastante neles para saber suas opiniões e posições quanto ao assunto.

As coisas não podiam estar melhor para Pip. O que significava que elas em breve haviam de piorar.

Aconteceu no dia seguinte, quando ele já tinha voltado da escola, sendo acompanhado por Damien. Ele não poderia entrar hoje para ficar, pois seu pai ficaria bravo se não começasse a fazer as lições - ou algo assim, Pip não prestou muita atenção no que ele falou. O britânico foi para a sala com os pés aéreos. Sorria quase que de orelha a orelha pelo beijo de despedida que o anticristo deu em seu nariz. Ele era um tolo, sabia disso, mas não se arrependia de nenhuma das sensações que borbulhavam em seu estômago.

Ele estava no quarto, cuidando das tarefas de casa, quando seus pais o chamaram para a sala e o fizeram sentar à mesa. Isso o deixou automaticamente atento, pois já tinham almoçado a essa hora. Quando sua mãe abriu a boca, retraiu os ombros.

\- Pip, quem é esse rapaz que te visita sempre?

\- Oh, é o Damien! Ele é meu melhor amigo! Bom, ele é meu  _ único amigo, _ mas continua sendo a melhor pessoa que já conheci!

Seus pais se entreolharam, mas ele não soube dizer se era algo ruim ou não.

\- Isso é muito bom, querido, mas quem são os pais dele?

\- Damien é filho de Satã. Ele é o anticristo. - disse com inocência, sem pensar no que poderia ter de mal nisso.

Aparentemente, havia de ter algo mal, pois seus pais arregalaram os olhos e se deram as mãos, como se tivessem achado um cadáver no quarto.

\- Você está me dizendo que ele é o filho de Satã?  _ O  _ Satã?

\- Hum… Sim? Ao menos creio que seja nisso que ser o anticristo implique.

Sua mãe adotiva levou as duas mãos aos cabelos e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, desesperada. Pip sorriu torto e conteve a tentação de dar um passo para trás. Se seus anos de experiência em South Park o diziam alguma coisa, é que aquilo não era um bom sinal. De jeito nenhum. Em seguida, seu pai adotivo mostrou-se zangado com ele por algum motivo, com os braços cruzados e os olhos estreitos.

\- Filho meu não vai passar tempo com o filho do homem que entregou a luta para levar nosso dinheiro! Aquele vigarista! Pip, você está terminantemente proibido de falar com aquele menino!

\- O que…? - perguntou, atônito. De repente, ele não sabia onde colocar as mãos. - M-mas ele é meu melhor amigo!

\- Você pode encontrar alguém melhor do que aquela cria do diabo, literalmente.

_ Não! Eu não posso! Eu não quero! Não há ninguém que poderia substituir o Damien nem que eu quisesse muito! _

\- Por favor, não sejam apressados. Eu sei que deve haver uma maneira de resolvermos isso se conversarmos.

\- A ordem é final, Pip. Você não pode mais se encontrar com aquele garoto!

\- Mas…

\- Nada de “mas”! - gritou o pai. - Você é nosso filho, nós te adotamos e você tem que nos obedecer! Vá agora para seu quarto antes que o coloquemos de castigo!

Vendo-se em uma posição sem escolhas, Pip subiu as escadas para onde o mandaram, onde se encolheu em sua cama e abraçou as pernas contra o peito. Seu corpo estava dormente, assim como sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia processar direito o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Parecia um sonho lúcido, um pesadelo, mas este do qual ele não tinha chances de escapar.

Não poder ver Damien outra vez… Certamente soava como algo direto dos confins mais obscuros de sua mente.

Em um ato desesperado, agarrando-se ao otimismo, seu companheiro de muitos anos, Pip pegou o celular de dentro da mochila e discou o número de Damien, três vezes o número 6, e colocou o aparelho no ouvido para aguardar sua resposta. O coração batia pesado em seu peito, parecendo acelerar mais a cada toque de seu celular. Nada daquilo podia ser real. Ele não podia se deixar convencer tão fácil assim.

\- Alô?

\- Damien? Eu odeio te perturbar, mas você poderia me fazer o favor de vir aqui? Eu preciso falar com você urgentemente.

\- Estou indo.

\- Obrigado. E, por favor, use a janela.

O anticristo chegou em menos de um minuto, antes mesmo de Pip desligar o celular. Não deu nem tempo de ele esconder o medo em seu rosto pálido.

\- Damien! - exclamou ao ver a mão do amigo bater na janela.

\- Estou aqui. O que aconteceu?

Pip engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça. Contar aquilo à Damien colocaria tudo em jeopardia - não que já não estivesse - e ele estava morrendo de medo do que de fato podia acontecer se eles não conseguissem fazer nada a respeito do que aconteceu. Ainda assim, Pip sabia que tinha que ser sincero com seu melhor amigo, mesmo que fosse deixar tudo muito mais difícil.

\- Meus pais descobriram que você é filho de Satã e não gostaram muito da notícia.

\- Mas que palhaçada! - Damien gritou e bateu as mãos no parapeito, quase quebrando a madeira com a raiva. Pip deu um passo para trás. - Isso nunca foi um problema nessa porcaria de cidade!

\- Eu sinto em dizer que agora seja… - o britânico abaixou o olhar e engoliu em seco mais uma vez, o coração batendo forte em seu peito. - M-mas eu sei que posso dar um jeito! Me deixe conversar com eles e tentar resolver as coisas.

\- Mas e quanto à nós?

Essa era a parte que Pip mais temia em pensar. Se seus pais não aprovavam mais da proximidade dele com Damien, então certamente não gostariam de ter de vê-los juntos. Se isso se estenderia à escola, ele desconhecia, mas não tinha certeza se valia a pena arriscar.

\- Eu temo que não poderemos nos ver na escola enquanto isso. Eles podem ficar sabendo e certamente ficarão zangados. Será por apenas um tempo, eu juro! E então poderemos continuar sentando juntos como sempre fazemos! Por favor, vamos apenas dar um tempo. Eu posso convencê-los. Eu sei que consigo! Só me deixe tentar. - a voz soava mais como uma súplica; era quase possível visualizar Pip de joelhos e com as mãos comprimidas em punhos, os dedos entrelaçados.  _ Por favor, não desista de mim! _

Damien tampouco sabia como se sentir quanto a isso. Passar tempo longe de Pip, mesmo que por um tempo limitado, soava como um pesadelo. Ele não conseguia se imaginar fazendo qualquer coisa que seja sem seu melhor amigo ao seu lado. Entretanto, considerando as opções que tinham, parecia ser a melhor de todas. Caso contrário, seria muito mais provável que a separação fosse permanente. Era tudo uma questão de estratégia.

\- Se você acha que pode funcionar… Você conhece os mortais melhor do que eu. - deu de ombros, mas o gesto escondia muita angústia por trás.

Pip suspirou, aliviado. Por um momento, temeu que Damien fosse se mostrar mais relutante à ideia, talvez jogar a culpa em seus ombros por não saber argumentar com seus pais - o que não estaria tão errado assim -, mas ficou contente por não ser esse o caso.

\- Obrigado, Damien. Prometo que vou fazer isso funcionar, você vai ver! Antes que perceba, vamos voltar a nos ver como se nada tivesse acontecido!

_ Eu só espero que não demore tanto…  _

(...)

Mas não foi apenas um tempo. Depois que a primeira semana passou, Pip e Damien reservando-se a apenas acenarem um para o outro durante a escola, o tempo começou a se tornar mais e mais insuportável. Eles não iam à escola juntos, não almoçavam juntos e tampouco voltavam. Quando compartilhavam da mesma aula, sentavam em assentos opostos um do outro. Era tortura. 

Pip não parecia estar fazendo progresso com seus pais, visto que não se aproximou de Damien nenhuma vez naquela semana, nem para lhe contar o progresso que estaria fazendo. Às vezes, Damien se perguntava se ele não estaria fazendo tudo aquilo de propósito para evitá-lo, se não teria se cansado dele ou tudo não passasse de uma armação desde o começo. Infelizmente, ele não tinha como conversar com o amigo para perguntar sobre isso, então restava-lhe apenas a fé e o pouco que pôde conhecer de Pip nos últimos meses.

Ele não estava bem. Nada estava desde que ele e Pip se separaram. Pip era o único amigo que Damien tinha e sua ausência foi muito sentida. Ele não tinha mais com quem se sentar na hora do intervalo, com quem conversar durante os intervalos entre as aulas, na entrada ou na saída, eles seguiam caminhos diferentes na hora de ir embora, um descendo e o outro subindo, de forma que tornava muito mais difícil se encontrarem e terem uma desculpa para serem vistos conversando. Solidão era um sentimento que nunca verdadeiramente ia embora, independentemente de em quantos sapatos ele ateasse fogo. 

Não ajudava muito que ele vivesse num orfanato cheio de crianças barulhentas e irritantes. Quanto mais barulho elas faziam, mais irritado ele parecia ficar. Era quase como se fizessem de propósito para esfregar sua felicidade desgraçada em seu rosto. 

Infelizmente, os piores momentos deviam ser quando ele e Pip se cruzavam no corredor. Era inevitável que se encontrassem em um momento ou outro, afinal estudavam juntos, mas o fato de que não podiam trocar uma única palavra um com o outro tornava o ar sufocante quando estavam perto um do outro. Às vezes Pip arriscaria o olhar de soslaio, outra ele fingiria que não o viu, mas algo dentro de si o dizia que ele sabia, sim, que ele o viu. Damien notava as olheiras debaixo de seus olhos e o cabelo desarrumado, como se tivesse corrido para chegar à escola, os hematomas e cortes tampouco lhe eram invisíveis aos olhos. Os dois estavam sofrendo com aquela separação.

Damien não conseguia mais acordar sem o despertador na mesinha, o qual gritava em seu ouvido para que levantasse da cama. Sentia que pouco tinha o que fazer ao levantar da cama, não é como se tivesse exatamente um propósito ao ir para a escola; o anticristo não precisava de uma educação que não viesse do inferno. Sentou na cama e bateu no despertador maldito para calar-se para só então se levantar, um suspiro cansado deixando os lábios e uma mão desarrumando mais ainda os cabelos pretos. Os piores dias definitivamente eram os que tinha escola, em que não podia ficar deitado na cama e dormir por dois dias seguidos. Os dias em que ele não podia ser absorvido pelo cobertor e desaparecer.

Colocou-se de pé e soltou mais um suspiro, sem perceber a fumaça branca que deixara a boca devido ao frio intensificando-se. Desceu até o banheiro literalmente arrastando os pés no chão, não movimentado pelo próprio corpo, mas pela corrente de ar que soprava ao redor dele, para a qual Damien parecia alheio. Não havia ninguém na fila do banheiro, para sua felicidade, o que o permitiu de entrar sem a interrupção ou encheção de saco de ninguém.

A porta se fechou sozinha e Damien se pegou olhando para o espelho por tempo demais. Seus cabelos bagunçados bloqueavam parte de sua visão, a qual já não era bonita pelas olheiras debaixo de seus olhos. Frente a ele, estava alguém que ele não conseguia reconhecer direito, alguém tão solitário e miserável que Damien podia apenas sentir pena dele.

Subitamente, o ar começou a tornar-se frio, mais do que já estava naquela manhã de inverno. As mãos do anticristo tremeram e o ar engrossou ao sair de sua boca em suspiros pesados, mas ele não se fez tirar os olhos dos de seu reflexo, daquele ser desprezível à sua frente.

Sons de rachaduras transformaram-se em um estalo alto de algo estourando. Cacos de vidro voaram por toda a parte, alguns acertando o anticristo no rosto, e caíram por todo o chão, como se fossem parte brilhante da decoração brega que fizeram naquele lugar. Ainda assim, Damien não se mexeu.

Não havia mais nada para encarar. Apenas uma moldura velha de um espelho que não mais existia.

Damien virou de costas e voou para fora do banheiro. Seus pés não tocavam o chão, seu corpo levitando a mais de duas mãos; a postura exageradamente ereta e os olhos privados de brilho o davam um ar demoníaco, como algo saído de um livro antigo. Cada par de olhos que teve o azar de cruzar com ele pelos corredores do orfanato estremeceu; crianças saíram correndo e as mulheres que ajudavam a cuidar do lugar encolheram para fora de seu caminho.

Ainda assim, Damien olhava para frente, focado em um único ponto.

A ida para a escola foi silenciosa e perturbadora, tanto para os colegas que o acompanharam na caminhada quanto para ele próprio. Ir de um ponto ao outro acima do chão era algo novo, não tinha que se preocupar em desviar de pedras ou insetos que pudessem sujar seus sapatos all-star, além de afastar qualquer um do qual ele se aproximasse.

Nada mudou quando chegou a escola e começou a percorrer os corredores. Os alunos estariam conversando e vivendo suas próprias vidas como sempre até Damien aparecer. Calariam-se então e o encarariam com medo e apreensão, os olhos vidrados nos pés imóveis do anticristo enquanto este movimentava-se entre os corredores à procura de seu armário. 

Por um instante, Damien pensou ter visto Pip passando por um corredor perpendicular ao seu, mas foi apenas um instante, o único instante em que seus olhos focaram em algo além de o chão e a frente.

Quando o sinal tocou, a cabeça de Damien começou a latejar de dor. Ele não conseguiria participar da aula hoje, não sem acabar criando um tornado dentro da sala. Ele passou reto da sala e se escondeu no banheiro, onde, mais uma vez, se pegou se encarando no espelho. Contudo, antes que pudesse estourar o vidro como fez no orfanato, imaginou como Pip reagiria vendo todo o chão coberto de vidro e o espelho destruído. Com certeza saberia que foi obra sua, já que não haveria gotas de sangue pra implicar em outra coisa. E certamente ficaria decepcionado consigo.

O que ele estava fazendo? Aquele no espelho não era ele. Damien não costumava andar sem tocar os pés no chão ou com uma aura tão negativa ao seu redor. Esse não era ele. Era quem os cristãos  _ queriam que ele fosse. _

Aquele tempo sozinho o estava sendo péssimo, o fazendo se perder na bagunça da própria mente. Ele não podia mais aguentar isso. Precisava encontrar Pip e precisava  _ agora. _

Enfim colocando os pés no chão, Damien saiu correndo pelos corredores em busca do britânico. Podia não estar nos corredores ou no banheiro, mas mesmo que estivesse dentro de alguma sala, tendo aula, ele daria um jeito de chamar sua atenção de tirá-lo de lá. Não deixaria que prolongasse esse sofrimento nem mais um minuto.

Caminhou pelos corredores pelo que pareciam horas, bisbilhotando dentro das salas pelas janelas e abrindo todas as cabines do banheiro - não pergunte como isso acabou -, mas Pip não estava em lugar nenhum. Foi apenas quando passou pela parte de trás da escola que o encontrou. Não tinha a menor ideia de como ele acabou lá fora, especialmente com um bando de garotos do  _ sétimo ano, _ mas coisa boa não podia ser.

Eles movimentavam as bocas, como em uma discussão, na qual Pip claramente estava perdendo. Os garotos mais velhos gritavam com ele e o faziam abaixar a cabeça, seja lá por qual razão, humilhando-o mesmo sem saberem que Damien os estava vendo ali. Eles estavam sozinhos. 

Quando o maior deles, um de camisa azul, desferiu um tapa no rosto de Pip e o empurrou no chão, algo dentro de Damien pareceu estalar. Fosse por não estar se sentindo muito bem nos últimos dias ou pela forma como o rosto dos garotos se contorciam em caretas perversas, havia disparado algo dentro dele que simplesmente tiraram dele todo o controle de seu próprio corpo. Antes que percebesse, seus pés não tocavam mais o chão e as pupilas e íris desapareceram, deixando os olhos completamente brancos, como se estivesse completamente cego.

As portas se abriram de súbito, atraindo a atenção dos três para a figura encoberta em preto e cujos cabelos balançavam no vento que produzia através de seus poderes. Os garotos mais velhos não pareceram dar muita bola, mas Pip definitivamente ficou espantado com a presença do amigo ali, e pôde dizer no mesmo instante que ele não estava bem.

\- Damien… 

\- Ele é seu amigo, esse esquisitão? - o de roupas azuis cuspiu para Pip, o dando um chute no lado da barriga. - Se você veio tentar ajudar ele, pode esquecer. Vocês terceiranistas não têm chance contra nós.

Damien não se moveu um único centímetro, sequer tinham certeza de que ele os havia escutado.

\- Ei, eu estou falando com você! - gritou o garoto, mas não recebeu resposta. Ele começou a ficar irritado. - Será que, se eu bater um pouco mais nele, você reage?

Pip foi puxado para cima pelos cabelos, fazendo-o soltar um gemido de dor. O setimanista sorriu ao ver Damien erguer as sobrancelhas; enfim tinha conseguido o que queria.

\- Aww, peguei num nervo, foi? Você se importa com seu amiguinho? - ele disse em voz de bebê, reparando de canto Damien ficando irritado. - Você não devia ter se metido onde não é chamado, garoto.

O setimanista jogou Pip no chão e correu para cima de Damien, preparando um soco para desferir contra seu rosto; no entanto, não pôde chegar até ele antes que seu corpo começasse a flutuar acima do chão como um balão.

\- Cara, você tá voando! - exclamou seu colega com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Haha, é isso que você pode fazer? Inverter a gravidade? Isso não passa de uma… 

As palavras do rapaz foram silenciadas quando, sem aviso prévio, uma mão e uma perna foram puxadas para cada lado, como se seguradas por mãos invisíveis. Estranhamente, na visão de Damien, ele tinha as duas mãos fechadas em punhos justamente sobre aqueles membros.

O garoto gemeu em agonia, sentindo seus braços e pernas sendo puxados com força. Aquele garoto o estava querendo torturar para pedir desculpas, é isso? Bom, ele não cederia assim tão fácil.

_ Você machucou um amigo meu, então vou machucar um amigo seu. _

\- É só isso que você consegue? - caçoou entre respirações pesadas. - Vai precisar de muito mais que isso pra… 

Sangue jorrou. Os músculos rasgaram como se feitos de pano, libertando o corpo preso entre as mãos de Damien para sair no chão, contorcendo-se em agonia. Vermelho espalhou pela neve e respingou em grande quantidade em cima do outro setimanista e em Pip, por pouco não acertando seu olho.

As mãos de Pip começaram a tremer, ele era incapaz de processar os gritos desesperados do outro adolescente; só conseguia olhar para o corpo, que pouco a pouco perdia mais de sua vitalidade. Virou-se devagar para Damien, os olhos ainda arregalado, e seu coração parou ao vê-lo sorrindo.

\- Damien… 

Pouco a pouco, os olhos do anticristo tornaram a ficar visíveis e a consciência retornou. Havia um cadáver à sua frente e um garoto gritando desesperadamente enquanto tentava pular pela cerca do playground. Próximo ao corpo, Pip o encarava com os olhos arregalado em choque e sangue cobrindo suas roupas e rosto, sangue respingado.

O que ele tinha feito?

Era mais do que óbvio que aquilo foi tudo culpa sua, mas como ele pôde deixar isso acontecer? Suas ações descontroladas causaram uma cena digna de espanto. Quando todos se juntassem ali, certamente o veriam pelo que era: um anticristo que sequer sabe controlar os próprios poderes. Damien falhou no único motivo de ter vindo à Terra. E pior, arrastou Pip para o buraco com ele.

Encarando suas mãos, foi como se Damien não se reconhecesse.

Encontrou seu olhar com o de Pip por alguns segundos antes de começar a dar passos para trás. Ele precisava ir embora.

\- Damien, espera! - o britânico gritou e esticou a mão para alcançá-lo.

Mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

Pip se encontrou sozinho no lado de fora da escola ao lado de um corpo ensanguentado, sem saber o que fazer. Parte de si dizia que ele devia se preocupar com o rapaz morto, mas não conseguia se concentrar em nada além de Damien. Seja lá o que o tenha feito fazer aquilo, claramente não foi intencional; ele devia estar sofrendo e Pip estava a perder seu tempo ali fazendo nada!

Levantou-se da neve e desistiu de tentar conseguir seu material de volta para correr em direção ao orfanato. Não havia mais nenhum outro lugar na Terra para onde Damien pudesse ter ido. Além de que era o único lugar que Pip podia alcançar, e não queria pensar que seu melhor amigo estivesse completamente longe de suas mãos.

Fez o caminho de volta para o orfanato e, chegando lá, deu um jeito de subir pelo cano ao lado da parede e chegar à janela de seu antigo quarto. Não poderia entrar estando assim, tinha de ser sorrateiro, também para não assustar seu amigo.

Com as mãos já na janela, Pip gritou em um apelo.

\- Damien, por favor, não fuja. Precisamos… 

O britânico debruçou-se sobre a janela e encarou o interior do quarto com olhos impactados.

Não havia nada ali além de um colchão fino desgastado, um pano maltrapilho e furado em cima dele e um guarda-roupa antigo de madeira esburacada, com uma aparência de não ser usado a anos.

Damien havia ido embora.


	8. Tem um anticristo no ponto cego do radar

Era a quinta noite consecutiva que Pip dormia de mau jeito. Sempre que pegava no sono, acordava pouco tempo depois com uma sensação estranha de estar em um lugar diferente do que quando acordava de fato. Olhava para os lados, entrava em pânico por não reconhecer o orfanato, e então caía novamente no sono ao perceber que era seu quarto, e que estava sozinho nele.

As coisas andavam mal para ele desde o conflito com Damien, quando ele desapareceu bem diante de seus olhos e ele não pôde fazer nada. Apesar de saber que não podia fazer muito pelo estado de choque em que ficou, ainda sentia-se culpado por deixá-lo ir sem nem tentar alcançá-lo direito. 

Imagens do sótão do orfanato vazio voltavam à sua mente de vez em quando, atormentando-o. Ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde Damien estava para que pudesse se aproximar dele e conversar. Tinha certeza de que ele ficou impressionado com o que Pip viu, quase tanto quanto ele, mas aquilo era um problema que seria facilmente resolvido se ele apenas o deixasse conversar com ele.

Pip estava morrendo de preocupação por seu amigo. Ele não conhecia a Terra tão bem quanto ele conhecia, e mesmo que fosse o anticristo, podia se meter em muitos problemas se não tomasse cuidado. Damien não era a pessoa mais confiável do mundo quando o assunto é não se meter em problemas; Pip tinha certeza disso por tudo que passaram desde que eles viraram oficialmente amigos e começaram a andar juntos - ao menos até certo tempo atrás. Ele estava morrendo de saudade.

O barulho do despertador de Pip o tirou do sono do qual ele não estava ciente de estar tendo e o forçou a se levantar. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos bagunçados e esfregou as palmas sobre os olhos, tentando espantar aquele restinho de sono, só então virando-se e desligando o despertador.

Pip estava um verdadeiro caco, isso era já a algum tempo. Depois de toda a confusão que aconteceu na escola, ou ele passava a noite toda acordado ou tinha pesadelos de todos os tipos, mas sempre envolvendo Damien de alguma forma. A tortura não acabava nem mesmo enquanto ele estava dormindo.

Após se levantar e fazer toda a higiene e arrumação, o britânico desceu para tomar café, mas não mostrou reação ao encontrar sua mãe adotiva o esperando na cozinha, preparando um café preto para si.

\- Bom dia, filho. - ela o cumprimentou com um sorriso e Pip se forçou a retribuir.

Sua relação com sua nova mãe ainda era um tanto conturbado. Ele gostou do estilo dela no começo, mas as coisas ficaram bem complicadas depois de eles o terem proibido de ver seu melhor amigo - ele ainda guardava certo ranço do que aconteceu, os culpava de certa forma - eles não conversavam mais como no começo; não que Pip se incomodasse, até preferia assim. Seus pais eram do tipo que se dedicava de corpo e alma ao trabalho, ou pelo menos era assim que ele se sentia, passavam o dia todo fora cuidando de seja lá o que era com que trabalhavam e só voltavam à noite. Pip passava a maior parte do dia sozinho, então não tinha como interagir tanto com seus pais quanto alguém consideraria normal. Mais uma vez, ele não se incomodava ou se importava, olhar para o rosto deles o deixava irritado.

No entanto, ele sabia mais do que deixar seus sentimentos entrarem demais em questão. Era um sentimento irracional, aquela raiva, e precisava mantê-la sob controle se quisesse que seus pais e ele não entrassem em conflito. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda queria ser um bom filho, como se assim pudesse compensar as tantas vezes que foi passado direto por outras famílias em potencial. Ele precisava engolir aquela raiva que sentia e seguir em frente, não podia se deixar descer o nível daquela forma; não era algo digno de um cavalheiro.

\- Bom dia. - respondeu e se sentou à mesa, quietamente comendo o pão com manteiga que estava preparado para ele na mesa. Ainda era estranho ter algo servido à ele; às vezes temia que estivesse envenenado ou algo assim.

\- Dormiu bem? - ela continuou a se meter nos assuntos dele, mesmo ele claramente não estando a fim de conversa. Se Pip quisesse conversar, ele mesmo puxaria o assunto.

Um peso de cansaço caiu nos ombros do britânico, que não conseguiu conter um suspiro. Pensar em dormir o deixava com sono, coisa que o deixava ainda mais frustrado por não conseguir fazer aquela tarefa tão fácil. Se seria sempre atormentado por pesadelos, lhe restava apenas esperar para apagar e rezar para não sonhar com nada.

Não queria responder àquela pergunta, mas seria rude permanecer calado.

\- Se eu puder ser sincero, senhora, não muito.

Ela prontamente ignorou o pronome de tratamento e se virou para ele com os braços cruzados. Pip encolheu ligeiramente os ombros ao perceber a severidade dos olhos dela sobre ele. Por um momento, sentiu um arrepio na nuca, o mesmo que sentia quando estava prestes a apanhar.

\- Essa não é a primeira vez que eu ouviria isso. O que está acontecendo, Pip? Você não tem dormido direito a quase uma semana. Todos os dias acorda cambaleando, com olheiras mais e mais escuras debaixo dos olhos e com menos palavras a dizer. Sei que esta é uma casa nova e você levará algum tempo para se adaptar, mas já foi tempo mais que o suficiente para aprender a dormir direito!

\- Desculpe… 

Ela suspirou.

\- Pip, nós somos sua família. Sei que ainda não nos conhece direito, mas a confiança é a base de toda relação. Precisa confiar em nós e nos dizer o que está acontecendo se quiser que o ajudemos.

Mas ele não queria ajuda, não das pessoas que fizeram Damien ser tirado de sua vida. Talvez fosse a solidão, mas Pip estava começando a ficar irritado com seus pais adotivos tão insistentemente o pressionando para se abrir com eles. Eles chegaram em sua vida arrebentando a porta e virando tudo de ponta-cabeça, ele não tinha o direito de manter alguns segredos para si mesmo? Eles podiam tê-lo dado uma casa, um quarto confortável, uma cama quentinha e comida na mesa todos os dias, mas Pip nunca esqueceria que tiraram dele seu único amigo.

Entretanto, supunha que ela estava certa, de certa forma. Se ele não se abrisse, nada nunca mudaria. Ele permaneceria sempre distante deles, de sua nova família. Ao menos poderia arriscar e tentar ser mais acolhedor com aqueles que estavam tentando ajudá-lo. Não era culpa deles que ele não foi rápido o bastante para chegar à Damien.

Ela era sua nova mãe, só queria ajudar.

\- Eu só… - engasgou enquanto tentava falar, engolindo o choramingo que permanecia entalado em sua garganta por quase uma semana. - Me sinto um tanto solitário. Vocês sempre passam todo o dia fora, eu fico sozinho em casa, e já faz tanto tempo que não falo com ninguém… Não desde que vocês me proibiram de ver Damien. Já faz algum tempo que não o vejo na escola também. Houve um incidente e ele fugiu. Não sei onde ele está e temo estar um tanto quanto preocupado demais.

Ao ouvir o nome do garoto, a Senhora Miller apertou os braços ao redor de si mesma.

Damien. 

Ela não gostava daquela criança. Nunca a conhecera de verdade em sua vida, e tampouco confiava na figura que viu entrar em sua casa com Pip quando o acompanhava da escola, mas sabia que não era boa influência para sua criança; como poderia? Sendo filho de um vigarista salafrário como Satã, o homem que enganou a toda a cidade e roubou-lhes o dinheiro pela luta contra Jesus, nada de bom deveria ter-lhe sido ensinado. Saber que ele foi embora e que já não era mais visto a dias a enchia de alegria, embora ela não fosse dizer isso em frente à Pip.

Calada, caminhou até o filho adotivo e se sentou ao seu lado, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

\- Não acha que você pode estar um pouco apegado demais à esse garoto, Pip? Não passa nem uma semana que você não para de pensar nele, como se ele fosse a única coisa que importa em sua vida; também é preciso estudar para conseguir um futuro, sabia?

O tom de voz que ela usou já foi o bastante para deixar Pip muito bem desanimado, pois já dizia que não ouviria aquilo que o faria se sentir melhor. Sabia que não devia esperar apoio de seus pais a esse ponto, mas custava eles serem um pouco mais compreensivos?

\- Sim, senhora, eu sei, mas… 

\- Então pare de se aborrecer tanto por alguém que não está mais aqui. - interrompeu-o. - Talvez seja melhor você esquecê-lo.

Nisso, Pip arregalou os olhos e seu coração parou de bater.

\- Esquecer Damien? Mas ele foi, _é,_ meu único amigo! Eu não posso simplesmente esquecê-lo como se fosse nada! Ele foi uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim e eu… Eu não quero esquecê-lo.

 _Quero encontrá-lo,_ queria dizer, mas pensou melhor e deteve a própria língua antes que pudesse. Já havia dito demais.

\- Mas você acha isso saudável, pensar nele assim, o tempo todo? Não acha que deveria pensar um pouco mais em si mesmo? No próprio futuro? Na própria felicidade? Esse garoto não vai voltar apenas porque você deseja, Pip; além do que, ele não é uma boa influência para você, então ficar longe dele será melhor para você a longo prazo. Acredite em mim, querido, você estará muito melhor sem ele.

Pip nada mais disse. Deixou que a mãe adotiva o abraçasse por trás e acariciasse seus cabelos com afeto. Um afeto que ele sentia vazio, mas afeto ainda assim. 

Suspirou. Ele estava tão cansado.

A mulher ergueu o olhar e encarou o relógio de parede.

\- É melhor você ir, querido, ou vai se atrasar. - ela disse e o deu um beijo na bochecha. - Vá, sei que terá um ótimo dia, mesmo estando sozinho. Algum dia você vai perceber que é melhor estar sozinho do que mal acompanhado. Acredite em mim, eu sei o que é melhor pra você.

Mais uma vez, Pip não disse nada de relevante, apenas se despediu dela e foi para a escola, por um segundo esquecendo a mochila ao pé da escada. Não prestou atenção ao caminho que fez até a escola e tampouco no que as pessoas ao redor dele faziam enquanto pegavam coisas em seus armários.

A escola parecia um lugar tão mais vazio e sem sentido sem Damien junto a ele. Mesmo quando passavam um pelo outro e não diziam nada, Pip sentia um conforto, uma esperança de que poderia voltar a falar com ele algum dia, que ele ainda estaria ali. Mas aquela esperança foi brutalmente arrancada dele, jogada para longe, onde ele não conseguia alcançar.

Não. Ele não devia pensar assim. Certamente havia uma explicação para o que aconteceu, Damien tinha de estar em algum lugar. Pip só precisava procurar mais e o encontraria alguma hora. Damien era seu melhor amigo, ele não teria desistido dele tão facilmente assim, não é?

No intervalo, Pip aproveitou cada minuto que lhe foi disposto. Pulou o almoço e parou quase toda pessoa que encontrou no corredor para perguntar a mesma pergunta:

\- Com licença, cavalheiros. Algum de vocês viu o Damien?

Como nem todos gostavam de ser parados, muito menos por um francês órfão fodido, isso o rendeu alguns tabefes, mas Pip não desistiu. Continuou perguntando e perguntando até o sinal do fim do intervalo bater.

Ninguém tinha as respostas para o que ele procurava. Quanto mais tentava, mais forte a realidade de que talvez ninguém soubesse de fato onde Damien estava o estapeava no rosto, como se ele já não estivesse machucado o suficiente. Ele odiava, mais do que tudo, que havia uma parte dele que insistisse para desistir.

\- Oh, Mr. Mackey! - o britânico chamou pelo conselheiro ao vê-lo no corredor. - Você por um acaso não saberia me dizer onde Damien está, saberia?

\- Eu acho que não, Pip. Não desde que você me perguntou.

Pensando daquela forma, para quem Pip já tinha perguntado aquela mesma pergunta? A semana estava tão entulhada em suas memórias que ele não conseguia se lembrar. É como se os rostos tivessem se tornado um emaranhado de pele e carne, com alguns traços familiares, mas não de todo completos.

Pip suspirou e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Está bem. Obrigado pela ajuda ainda assim. Por favor, se o vir, me avise o mais rápido possível; eu ficarei muito agradecido.

\- É claro, Pip, mkay. Se eu o vir, te aviso.

\- Eu gentilmente agradeço.

Ele esteve procurando por quase uma semana, mas ainda nenhum sinal do anticristo. Todo e qualquer traço de sua existência foi simplesmente apagado; os professores nem chamavam mais seu nome na chamada! Pip estava começando a, aos poucos, ficar desesperado. Quanto mais tempo passava com Damien sumido, e com os traços de sua existência desaparecendo, mais paranóico e desesperançoso ele ficava. A ideia de que Damien podia estar perdido para sempre, que não queria mais vê-lo, o apavorava mais e mais a cada dia pelo quão _real_ parecia. Se passasse tempo demais, logo temeria que a imagem de seu melhor amigo desapareceria de sua mente. Ele precisava continuar, sem dar a mínima para aqueles pensamentos negativos e pessimistas; ele encontraria Damien nem que levasse uma eternidade!

Pip voltou para casa apenas para deixar sua mochila no quarto, buscar uma bolsa de ombro pequena e voltou para a rua. Dessa vez ele estava determinado a passar por todos os lugares que se lembrava para encontrar Damien, ou ao menos perguntar para as pessoas na rua onde ele estava. Podia passar o dia e a noite inteira fora, mas daria um jeito de não deixar nenhum lugar intacto.

Ele saiu com a cabeça erguida e um sorriso determinado no rosto, mas as horas despejaram-se mais rápido do que ele esperava, e, quando viu, já estava de noite. Conseguiu percorrer algumas ruas, mas não chegou nem perto de conseguir todas. South Park não costumava ser tão grande assim, era uma cidade pequena!

Já não havia mais pessoas pela rua quando Pip parou para descansar em um banco de madeira, a bolsa pendurada em um ombro descansando em seu colo. Sua boca estava seca e o estômago roncava alto, visto que não almoçou ou jantou o dia todo, mas ele não podia parar ainda; não tinha coberto tudo que precisava. Só precisava aguentar mais um pouquinho. Só mais um pouquinho.

Reunindo forças, Pip levantou do banco e voltou a caminhar, apertando a alça da bolsa com força, tanto quanto uma mão invisível apertava seu coração dentro de seu peito. As ruas escuras deixavam um tanto difícil para que ele enxergasse, além de serem visualmente assustadoras. Se não fosse tão teimoso e com a mente tão certa naquilo que queria, Pip já teria voltado correndo para casa, mas nem mesmo a ideia de deixar seus pais adotivos preocupados com ele o afetava a ponto de fazê-lo querer voltar.

Não sabia dizer quanto tempo mais passou vagando pelas ruas da cidade, procurando por uma sombra nos becos, uma figura fugitiva, uma silhueta familiar o espiando escondido, mas não encontrou nada. Eventualmente, suas pernas cansadas cederam e Pip caiu de cara no chão, parado apenas pelas mãos que colocou na frente do rosto. Cansaço não levou nada para se esgueirar por seus ombros e sentar em cima dele, e era pior do que ele imaginou anteriormente. Agora que estava caído, não sabia dizer se queria se levantar.

Passos apressados correram em direção a ele e uma mulher desconhecida perguntou, preocupada:

\- Ah, céus, você está bem, rapazinho? - ela não esperou por uma resposta e o segurou por debaixo dos braços para ajudá-lo a se levantar.

Pip, não querendo se aproveitar da mulher, usou o pouco de força que lhe restava nas pernas finas e tomou um impulso para ficar de pé, virando-se à ela e sorrindo em agradecimento.

\- Estou sim. Muito obrigado, senhora.

\- Por que está andando sozinho a essas horas? Precisa de um lugar para ficar?

A pergunta pegou Pip de surpresa, pois não havia motivo algum para aquela mulher se preocupar com alguém que ela sequer conhecia. No entanto, havia algo nos olhos azuis dela que o compeliu a responder ao invés de ficar quieto, em um tom mais animado que o normal também:

\- Oh, não, não é necessário! Eu tenho uma casa pra voltar, só saí para respirar ar puro.

\- Bom, tome cuidado. Essas áreas são perigosas.

\- Eu já estava voltando, não há necessidade de se preocupar, mas agradeço a ajuda mais uma vez.

Ele observou a mulher ir embora, junto a um homem que aguardava por ela, e desmanchou o sorriso assim que ela desapareceu na escuridão. Ele voltaria para casa, sim, mas não voltaria feliz. Não quando não encontrou nenhum sinal de Damien em uma semana. Mais uma noite mal dormida, com certeza.

Ao chegar em casa, bem mais tarde que dez horas, soube que seria bombardeado com perguntas.

\- Pip! - o grito de seus pais o indicou de imediato que não escaparia ileso dessa.

Estranhamente, isso não incomodava Pip tanto quanto costumava antes, quando Damien ainda estava em seu campo de visão.

\- Onde você estava, rapazinho? - seu pai exigiu saber. - É melhor ter uma explicação para seu sumiço!

Se estivesse disposto, daria uma explicação melhor, mas Pip estava tão exausto que não conseguia sentir a própria respiração deixando as narinas. Ele só queria apagar.

\- Eu sinto muito. - foi tudo o que disse. 

Poupou-se do restante do sermão e subiu para o quarto de cabeça baixa, sem dizer mais uma palavra a mais. Sabia que seus pais o seguiam com o olhar pelas escadas tanto quanto sabia que estavam gritando com ele, mas nada estava sendo registrado de fato por sua mente, era como vozes baixas, ecoando irritantemente no fundo de sua cabeça.

Fechando a porta do quarto, Pip chutou a bolsa para debaixo da cama e se deitou encolhido sobre ela. Naquela noite, dormiu como uma pedra, apesar dos protestos de seu estômago para que jogasse algo de comida dentro dele.

(...)

No dia seguinte, Pip continuou com a mesma rotina. Sair da escola, passar em casa para buscar a bolsa e sair de novo. No entanto, dessa vez, ele resolveu usar de métodos mais práticos para conseguir o que queria. Imprimiu alguns cartazes de desaparecido com a foto de Damien e espalhou alguns por um daqueles pontos onde as pessoas colocavam anúncios de emprego na rua. Guardou alguns na bolsa de ombro para caso encontrasse com alguém na rua e pudesse perguntar sobre o anticristo; não poderiam dar a desculpa de que desconheciam seu rosto. Seus pais provavelmente brigariam com ele quando descobrisse sobre a quantidade de papel que gastou, mas não se preocupava com isso agora.

Uma conclusão a que Pip estava chegando, quer ele esteja ciente disso ou não, é que ele não se importava tanto com as coisas quanto imaginava que o fizesse - não agora, pelo menos. Seus pais amanheceram irritados com ele por ter saído e ficado tão tarde na rua, mas Pip não fez nada além de pedir desculpas, muito menos prestou atenção. Ele só estava tão cansado. Só precisava saber onde Damien estava e se estava bem, não precisava de mais nada além disso! Mas, como já devia imaginar, como já era status quo, nada dá certo para ele.

As pessoas com quem falou não sabiam de nada, e os que pararam em frente aos pôsteres não fizeram nada além de sair andando sem dizer nada. Ficava cada vez mais difícil continuar seguindo em frente.

\- Com licença, Officer Barbrady? - o loiro chamou pelo oficial ao vê-lo parado com a viatura, estava passando pelo mercado ao avistá-lo.

\- Sim? O que foi?

\- O senhor por acaso viu o Damien por aí? Ele tem cabelo preto de tigela, roupas pretas e fala sobre a destruição do mundo e do iminente reino de seu pai. - perguntou, esticando um dos pôsteres que guardou na bolsa.

O policial examinou o papel por um instante e balançou a cabeça.

\- Hmm… Não, desculpe, garoto, não conheço esse.

\- Oh… Mas, se o encontrar, o senhor pode, por favor, me avisar? Eu preciso muito falar com ele!

\- Está bem, está bem. Agora, circulando. - dispensou Pip, empurrando suas costas de leve e entrou no carro com as sacolas que tinha em mãos.

Conforme se aproximava de seu apartamento, o barulho de uma respiração animada aumentava. Barbrady colocou a chave na fechadura e virou, adentrando o apartamento com um “estou de volta”.

Damien estava deitado no chão, uma mão acariciando seu cachorro e a outra segurando um lápis que usava para desenhar algo em um papel em branco. A cachorra respirava ofegante, como se estivesse cansada de correr, e lambia a mão do garoto com carinho e fazendo cócegas em sua mão.

Barbrady não pôde evitar de sorrir ao ver tanto a criança quanto a cachorra feliz. Foi realmente um bom acordo deixá-lo ficar em troca dele curar sua garota.

\- Eu trouxe o que você pediu. Leite de cabra fresquinho. - o oficial abaixou-se e entregou ao anticristo o galão de leite que comprou. Deu trabalho para encontrar, mas conseguiu o que havia pedido, enfim.

\- Obrigado, mortal. Vossa generosidade há de ser compensada quando o caos se tornar eterno!

\- De nada.

Barbrady levantou-se do chão e caminhou para sua cachorra para acariciar sua cabeça e enchê-la de carinho.

Damien estava escondido ali há algum tempo, mas ele não sabia contar quanto, nem como chegou ali. Só acabou encontrando com o oficial em algum momento durante sua fuga, em seu desespero para desaparecer, e fizeram um acordo. Damien ficaria refugiado na casa do homem e, em troca, ele ajudaria sua cachorra em sua recuperação, já que a pobre coitada estava passando por uns maus bocados a algum tempo. Ele nem parou para considerar que alguém podia estar procurando por ele, tampouco se importava.

Ao terminar de beber, Damien virou-se timidamente para Barbrady e perguntou, baixo:

\- Você viu o Pip? 

O oficial notou como ele estava encolhido e com os ombros tensos.

\- Não, não vi. 

Damien abaixou a cabeça, levemente chateado. Não queria se sentir mal pelo que aconteceu, não tinha como mudar o passado, mas também não podia evitar de pensar no quanto devia ter machucado Pip em ter fugido. A ausência dele ainda o machucava muito, especialmente quando pensava demais no que aconteceu. Pip foi seu primeiro e melhor amigo e pensar que ele talvez nunca mais o visse de novo doía em seu peito mais do que ele gostaria. Pip significava demais para ele, muito, muito; Damien tinha dificuldades em imaginá-lo fora de sua vida. Ele _não queria_ imaginá-lo fora de sua vida.

\- Por que você está bolado? O leite não estava bom?

Damien negou com a cabeça.

\- Não é isso. Eu só estou pensando no meu amigo.

\- Você tem amigos?

\- Eu tinha. Ele. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que foi legal comigo em South Park, mesmo que não de primeira. 

Barbrady sabia pouquíssimo sobre Damien, mas ele não tinha cara de que se abria para muitas pessoas; se alguém era próximo dele, devia ser alguém por quem ele tinha muito apreço. Agora que essa pessoa estava fora da vida dele, ele devia estar arrasado.

\- Ah, não se preocupe, carinha. Você vai encontrar amigos melhores!

Mas ele não iria. Nem em um milhão de anos.

(...)

A segunda semana começou péssima, com Pip não só encontrando nenhuma pista sobre o paradeiro de Damien, mas também levando uma surra ao tentar perguntar aos garotos da sexta série sobre ele. Ainda doía um pouco, mas seu peito doía muito mais. 

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo mais aguentaria isso, aquela dor. Era tudo simplesmente insuportável. Sentia como se fosse desmaiar a cada batida intensa de seu coração.

As coisas não melhoraram nada no momento que voltava para casa. Por algum motivo, seus pais inventaram de querer melhorar a convivência deles, de querer melhorar a proximidade deles. Ou melhor, forçar Pip a se adaptar a eles. 

Começou com seu pai o chamando para jogar baseball com ele no quintal, dizendo que era isso que pais e filhos faziam - mesmo que Pip nunca tivesse visto nada parecido na Inglaterra. Pip não estava gostando nada daquela brincadeira. Não só não era divertido como ocupava tempo que ele poderia usar para procurar por Damien. Mas seu pai insistia que eles tinham que passar tempo juntos como uma boa família americana.

Mas Pip não era americano.

Correr de um lado para o outro estava cansando Pip mais rápido do que ele gostaria, ainda mais com seu pai gritando em seu ouvido para melhorar a postura, correr mais rápido e se esforçar mais, era muito estresse para sua cabeça. E Pip não conseguia parar de pensar que Damien estava lá fora, em algum lugar, e ele o estava perdendo de vista.

Pensava nisso enquanto corria de um lado para o outro atrás da bola, se sentindo culpado e uma pessoa horrível por estar perdendo tempo ao invés de ir atrás de seu amigo, que podia estar precisando de ajuda naquele exato momento.

Ao som de seu pai gritando, Pip parou de correr, se forçou a parar, sentindo uma dor aguda em seu peito e falta de ar. Ele devia estar correndo atrás da bola, jogando com seu pai e o incentivando a parar de gritar, mas estava fazendo justamente o contrário. Podia ouvir seu descontento, a decepção, gritando desesperada para chamar sua atenção, mas Pip não ouvia absolutamente nada, muito menos o barulho do próprio corpo atingindo o chão.

Quando acordou não estava em seu quarto, muito menos na sua casa, mas sim em um quarto de hospital. Confusão imediatamente o engoliu e Pip se sentou espantado na cama, olhando freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Ao som dos monitores cardíacos disparando, médicos entraram correndo no quarto, surpresos ao encontrá-lo acordado.

Tempo passou como um raio, mas na cabeça de Pip restava apenas um borrão do momento. A única coisa que lembrava era de estar fazendo exames com um médico e seus pais do lado, e ele só sabia disso porque estava fazendo os exames naquele exato instante.

\- Yep, ele está com problema de pressão alta.

\- Oh, dear… - Pip murmurou baixo e levou uma mão ao peito, preocupado. Ele tinha tido uma parada cardíaca?

\- E o que temos que fazer, doutor? - a mãe perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

O médico estremeceu enquanto encarava Pip. Aquela criança o dava nos nervos, com os olhos tão vazios com olheiras debaixo deles e a cabeça baixa o tempo todo. Parecia até que estava morta! Queria acabar com aquele diagnóstico rápido para não ter que vê-lo mais.

\- Ele precisa ficar longe de toda e qualquer situação estressante. Até o mínimo estresse poderá ser ruim para ele. Se ele ficar muito estressado, ele vai morrer.

O médico terminou o diagnóstico - para a alegria dele - e Pip foi dispensado sem nenhuma outra precaução ou indicação de remédios; provavelmente porque o odiavam e queriam ver ele morto, mas ele já estava acostumado. Seus pais conversavam enquanto ele seguia atrás, e ele não precisava ouvir tudo para saber que estavam falando dele.

\- Deve ser aquele chá que ele toma… Você sabe como essas coisas são.

Em todo o tempo que Pip levou para voltar para casa com seus pais, não conseguia parar de pensar em Damien; sua saúde nem passou perto de sua mente.

E se Damien tivesse voltado ao inferno? Talvez tenha pensado que seria perseguido na Terra e resolveu voltar para seu porto seguro. Ou talvez pensar na cara que Pip fez ao vê-lo daquele jeito o tenha espantado.

O britânico abaixou a cabeça. Ele devia ter sido mais rápido. Ele devia ter dito alguma coisa. Ele devia ter segurado seu pulso para impedi-lo de fugir. Mas ele foi muito devagar. Ele deixou Damien se afastar dele e agora não tinha a menor ideia de onde ele estava.

Que se dane esse problema de coração, Pip continuaria a procurar por Damien mesmo que isso o matasse.

(...)

As coisas mudaram, não precisava de olhos muito bons para perceber isso. Seus pais não mais tentavam se aproximar dele, quase nem o encaravam durante o dia, como se ele não estivesse lá. No geral, Pip não se importava, pois restava mais tempo para ele ir atrás de Damien, mas as coisas mudaram quando ele percebeu que eles tinham escondido seu chá.

Numa tarde, quando Pip estava cansado demais para sair, foi preparar um chá para beber, mas não encontrou uma única caixa para usar. Foi então para a sala, onde seu pai lia o jornal, e chamou por ele:

\- Com licença, senhor.

\- Pai. - corrigiu ele.

\- Pai. Onde estão minhas folhas de chá?

\- Nós jogamos fora. - ele respondeu sem nenhum problema ou incômodo em sua voz, como se não tivesse importância nenhuma.

Pip ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- O que? Por que?

Seu pai adotivo colocou o jornal na mesa e encarou o britânico com uma expressão quase irritadiça.

\- Esses venenos estão te estragando, Pip. Queremos apenas o que é melhor pra você.

\- Mas era só chá de camomila… - ele murmurou para si mesmo, uma desculpa que, no fundo, sabia que não ia funcionar.

\- Era o necessário.

\- O Damien não jogaria meu chá fora. - ele murmurou baixinho, raiva e ressentimento transbordando por seus poros, esperando que ninguém ouvisse.

Mas, como era de se esperar, nada dava certo para ele.

\- Você tem que parar com essa sua obsessão com o anticristo! - seu pai adotivo gritou. - Não foi pra isso que te adotamos!

 _Para isso._ Essas palavras juntas não soaram muito bem para Pip. Se fosse ser sincero, ele não esperava menos a esse ponto, tudo parecia tão _cinza_ que se importar tornou-se algo trivial e singular demais.

De cabeça baixa, Pip subiu de volta para o quarto e lá ficou, deitado em sua cama encarando o teto e pensando no quão melhor ele estaria se Damien estivesse com ele.

Quase ao fim do dia seguinte, quando seu pai subiu para seu quarto, desacompanhado e com uma cara feia, ele soube que algo daria errado, de novo.

\- Arrume suas coisas. Às quatro da tarde, levaremos você de volta ao orfanato. - seu pai, ou, aparentemente, Senhor Miller, o disse, e deixou o quarto sem esperar a reação de Pip.

\- Está bem. - ele respondeu mesmo assim, de cabeça baixa e respiração pesada.

Passou o restante da tarde arrumando suas coisas e, quando a hora chegou, apenas o Senhor Miller apareceu para levá-lo de volta, não viu nenhum sinal de sua esposa. Chegando lá, o padre o recebeu com desprezo no olhar, um desgosto na forma como curvava os lábios e o encarava por cima. Pip se sentiu minúsculo naquele momento, mas estava exausto demais para se importar como de costume. O britânico observou o Senhor Miller acertar os detalhes com o Padre Maxi e dirigir para longe em seu carro, para a casa que um dia foi dele também.

Maxi suspirou ao fechar a porta e observou a expressão chateada de Pip, sem nada além de vergonha pelo loiro. 

\- Acho que já sabe onde é seu quarto.

\- Sim, padre, eu sei. - suspirou Pip.

\- E espero que a louça esteja lavada e a mesa posta antes das sete da noite.

\- Certo.

Pip subiu ao seu antigo quarto sem dirigir o olhar à ninguém, mas sentindo todos aqueles olhos familiares sobre ele, e se acomodou no colchão velho que lhe restou no chão.

Era tão estranho deitar lá depois de se acostumar com uma cama, ainda que acompanhada de pesadelos sem fim. Ele sentiria falta de ter uma casa própria, de ter uma família, mesmo que essa família não fosse tão boa com ele. _Mesmo que ele tivesse falhado com eles._

A decepção no olhar do padre Maxi, o arrependimento no olhar de seu antigo pai… 

Infartar doeria menos.

(...)

_Não havia necessariamente um lugar onde pisar, pelo menos isso não era claro. Tudo ao seu redor era uma mistura de cores fracas, como um quadro abstrato, mas ele sabia, inerente à consciência, onde poderia pisar._

_O que ele não sabia, no entanto, é para onde estava indo. Seguia os próprios pés, sem saber seu rumo, e olhando ao redor com os ombros encolhidos e um olhar apreensivo._

_Enquanto caminhava e olhava ao redor, Pip encolheu mais ao se ver ser cercado por diversas pessoas diferentes. Ninguém se importava que ele estava ali, passavam reto por ele, mas ele permanecia nervoso com tantos perto dele._

_Sua atenção foi captada ao perceber, enquanto caminhava, um emaranhado de cabelos pretos, tão escuros quanto as roupas, passar bem ao lado dele. Pip arregalou os olhos._

_\- Damien! - ele gritou e saiu correndo atrás do garoto, ignorando a presença das pessoas ao seu redor e querendo apenas alcançar o amigo. - Damien, por favor, me escuta, eu preciso falar com você. - o anticristo parou de andar por um segundo. Pip suspirou em alívio. - Eu sei que isso não é algo fácil de falar, mas…_

_Damien começou a andar de novo antes que Pip pudesse terminar de falar, quase como se ele nem estivesse prestando atenção em nada desde o começo._

_O coração do britânico começou a disparar e ele saiu correndo atrás dele em desespero._

_\- Ei, espera! - esticou a mão para tentar agarrar o pulso dele, impulsionando-se o máximo que conseguia para chegar mais perto do anticristo. - Damien…!_

_Sua mão o atravessou sem fazer nem cócegas nele._

_Pip arregalou os olhos e parou de andar, deixando Damien se afastar. Aquilo não fazia sentido._

_Suas mãos começaram a tremer._

_\- Com licença, senhor - ele chamou por um homem que passava ao seu lado. - Por favor, eu preciso de ajuda. Será que você podia falar com…_

_Ele ergueu sua mão para tocar-lhe o pulso, mas ele o havia atravessado também._

_Se o pânico não o tinha alcançado ainda, agora tinha definitivamente. Encarou suas mãos trêmulas, o coração batendo forte no peito._

_Ninguém podia vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Ele era completamente invisível. Pessoas o atravessavam enquanto passavam e não escutavam seus gritos desesperados e o choro desesperançoso._

_Pip não existia._

(...)

Barbrady tinha o sono um tanto leve, pois o trabalho de polícia às vezes chamava durante a noite, até de madrugada. Foi assim que descobriu o garotinho ainda acordado, buscando algo de comer na geladeira.

\- Está tudo bem aqui?

Damien pulou e quase deixou o leite cair, mas relaxou ao ver que era apenas o policial.

\- Eu me sinto… Mal. - murmurou baixinho, colocando o leite de volta na geladeira e fechando a porta.

\- É por causa daquele garoto de boina de novo?

Ele assentiu lentamente, mantendo a cabeça baixa. 

Decepção não era uma emoção estranha para Damien, mas não quer dizer que ele gostava dela. Ele sentia muita falta de Pip, era seu único amigo. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, via seu sorriso, a alegria em seu olhar, e então o desespero ao vê-lo desaparecer.

Vendo a chateação do garoto, Barbrady se aproximou e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

\- Você não devia se preocupar com isso, ok? Ele vai entender que você precisa seguir sua vida alguma hora.

\- ...Mas e se eu não quiser seguir minha vida sem ele?

O coração de Damien encolheu em seu peito. As palavras escaparam sem sua intenção, mas refletiam os sentimentos profundos que se escondiam em seu peito. 

Barbrady suspirou.

\- Você quer voltar pra ele?

Ele estava cheio de inseguranças e medos. Será que Pip o aceitaria? Ele estaria chateado pelo que aconteceu? O perdoaria por ter feito o que fez? Ele não sabia, mas, naquele momento, a dor de não ter Pip ao seu lado era grande demais para pensar direito.

\- Quero.

\- Pega suas coisas. Eu te dou uma carona.

Damien o fez sem questionar e sem dizer uma palavra, seguindo então Barbrady para o carro e indicando a direção da casa de Pip.

Chegando lá, subiu para a janela do britânico usando seus poderes, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que não havia ninguém no quarto. Na verdade, parecia arrumado demais para alguém tê-lo usado ainda hoje.

Talvez tenha voltado ao orfanato para procurar por ele. Tinha sido o último lugar onde dormiram juntos, afinal. Entretanto, achou aquela situação muito estranha.

Voltou, deu as instruções ao oficial e foram em direção ao orfanato. Mais uma vez, chegando lá, subiu para a janela mais alta e se debruçou para enxergar por entre as sombras.

Encolhido em um fino colchão, uma silhueta de roupa formal demais para ser um pijama e cabelos longos e loiros tremia no chão.

\- Pip! - o anticristo arregalou os olhos e desceu no chão, parando ao lado do amigo e colocando uma mão delicadamente em seu ombro.

\- Damien… - ouviu-o murmurar.

\- Sim, sou eu! Pip, o que você está fazendo aqui? Está congelando com essa janela aberta!

Moveu-se para fechar a janela, franzindo as sobrancelhas em irritação. Ele ignorou a apreensão em seu peito pelo estado de Pip. Estava uma verdadeira mistura de sentimentos, nem conseguia pensar direito.

\- Damien… 

Virou-se para o britânico ao ouvi-lo murmurar de novo. Ele se mexia no colchão, as mãos tremendo, e Damien sentia-se pequeno como nunca vendo-o assim.

\- Já disse que estou aqui! Pip, por que você saiu de casa? Sabe que não vai estar seguro aqui e ainda vai levar uma bronca quando te acharem!

O britânico ofegou e se revirou no pequeno colchão, as pernas encolhendo o máximo possível ao peito e o rosto contorcido em dor, agonia.

\- Damien… 

Foi quando ele percebeu: Pip não estava acordado. Mal estava raciocinando direito.

O coração de Damien começou a bater rápido em seu peito, sofrendo pelo sofrimento de seu melhor amigo. Como ele pôde deixá-lo para trás daquela forma? O que ele não teria sofrido com sua ausência, sem ninguém para mantê-lo companhia e o apoiar quando precisava? Por Deus, Damien não podia ter tomado decisão pior.

\- Aguenta um pouco. Eu vou te tirar daqui, eu prometo. - murmurou para o loiro, acariciando sua bochecha com ternura.

Pip visivelmente relaxou sob o toque de Damien em sua pele, as rugas em seu rosto desaparecendo.

\- Damien…

Um sorriso pequeno surgiu no rosto do anticristo ao vê-lo mais relaxado, ainda que tremesse por conta do frio. Ele tinha sentido tanto a falta dele.

\- Eu te disse que ele fala enquanto dorme.

O pescoço do anticristo virou em 180 graus e o sorriso desapareceu. Alguém estava os espiando.

\- Aquele francês boiolinha provavelmente tá com a cabeça cheia de sonhos pervertidos. “Damien! Oh, Damien!” - eles riram. - Que bichona!

Damien flutuou até a escada, os olhos cintilando com fogo e os dentes trincados. Avistou dois garotos conversando entre eles alguns degraus abaixo na escada.

\- Achei que já tivessem se livrado da infestação de ratos. - ele comentou entre dentes, mantendo o cenho franzido.

\- Anticristo! - um dos garotos gritou, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto de ambos e substituído por medo.

\- Parabéns pelo óbvio. Adeus.

Com um estalo de dedos, os dois bisbilhoteiros foram transformados em lagartixas e saíram correndo escada abaixo.

Damien sorriu um sorriso maligno, mas gemidos estressados e uma respiração agitada quebraram o transe demoníaco e trouxeram sua preocupação de volta para a cama.

\- Damien… 

Ele voltou correndo para a cama e colocou uma mão sobre a de Pip, apertando-a com carinho.

\- Tá tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. Só fui cuidar de algo rápido.

A calma foi quase instantânea, tanto a de Pip quanto a do próprio Damien. 

\- Vem, deixa eu te tirar daqui. - murmurou Damien para Pip, mesmo que ele não o escutasse.

Colocando os braços por debaixo dos ombros e das pernas do britânico, pegou-o estilo noiva e o aninhou em seus braços. Ele gemeu baixo por um segundo, mas logo relaxou.

Damien passou pela janela e flutuou de volta para baixo, encontrando com Barbrady de volta no carro. Foi um tanto difícil entrar com Pip nos braços, mas conseguiu se acomodar com ele em seu colo.

\- Esse é ele? - o oficial perguntou.

O anticristo baixou o olhar para Pip, que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços, afagando ocasionalmente o nariz em suas roupas. Vendo-o assim, tranquilo e sem tremer, tão próximo à ele, provocou um sorriso nos lábios de Damien.

\- É sim.

Barbrady assentiu com a cabeça e saiu com o carro da calçada. Em algum momento no meio do caminho, enquanto parava em um sinal vermelho, ele olhou para trás e percebeu os dois garotos adormecidos no banco, ambos com sorrisos no rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E chegamos ao fim da primeira temporada dessa fanfic! Não, eu não vou fazer uma sequência, pois os capítulos continuarão a ser postados aqui, só com uma pequena divisão de temporadas seguido de um hiatus até a próxima sequência, bem como South Park faz.
> 
> Dito isso, até o ano que vem!


	9. Um Pip pra viagem, por favor

Ele se sentia ser movido vagamente, o sono embebedando seus sentidos externos. Os ouvidos captavam vozes ao longe, abafadas de total compreensão. Duas pessoas, uma de voz grossa e outra de voz fina. Sua cabeça estava apoiada em algum lugar desconfortável, mas a dor foi ignorada em prol de abrir os olhos.

As figuras borradas, uma preta e uma azul, entraram em seu campo de visão. O cérebro não o sabia dizer quem eram, ainda grogue de sono. Pouco a pouco tudo foi se ajustando, e um carro preto e azul (ou azul e branco) saiu em disparada pela rua, deixando a figura preta solitária acenando. Ao se virar em sua direção, Pip quase arregalou os olhos ao identificar Damien debaixo da luz fraca do poste.

O anticristo o percebeu o encarando, com as pálpebras entreabertas e pesadas de sono. No estado em que o britânico estava, não podia ler a emoção em seu rosto - não sabia nem se poderia estando totalmente acordado -, mas se tivesse que chutar, diria que parecia algo de surpresa.

\- Ah, você está acordado. - ouviu-o dizer, se aproximando dele. O som de seus sapatos batendo no chão parecia irreal.

\- Damien…? - Pip murmurou, baixo demais para qualquer criatura viva o ouvir.

O anticristo o puxou pelo ombro para que parasse de se apoiar no encosto, que ele descobriu ser de um ponto de ônibus, e tomou sua mão para puxá-lo para o pé.

\- Vamos! Levanta daí para começarmos a caminhar logo.

Pip bocejou e afagou os olhos. O chapéu estava caindo de sua cabeça, este que Damien arrumou com pressa e tornou a pegar sua mão.

Dessa vez, Damien o puxou para começarem a andar, deixando a luz do poste e entrando na escuridão da rua. Seus olhos ainda estavam com dificuldade de se adaptar ao ambiente ao seu redor, e o corpo cambaleava pra lá e pra cá com o sono que pesava em seus ombros. Ainda assim permaneceu de mãos dadas com Damien.

\- Para onde estamos indo? - perguntou após um bocejo.

\- Para minha casa.

Aquilo despertou um interesse na mente de Pip, pois não se lembrava de ouvir Damien comentando sobre ter uma casa. Ele não estava sumido há algum tempo? Pip estava tão confuso sobre tudo, não conseguia pensar direito com o peso nas pálpebras o puxando para trás. A única certeza que tinha é que precisava segurar na mão de Damien e manter o punho firme. Não podia soltar. Não  _ queria _ soltar. Ainda não sabia para onde seu melhor amigo o estava levando além do que tinha dito, mas continuava a caminhar mesmo assim; era a única verdade que conhecia. Pois onde quer que Damien fosse, Pip sempre o seguiria.

Caminharam sem rumo, aos olhos de Pip, pelo breu da rua. Os olhos do britânico abriam e fechavam com o sono. O fato de que estava diante de seu amigo sumido não importava, não era esse o foco primário de seu cérebro agora. 

Teve quase certeza de que Damien o disse para aguentar mais um pouco e que estavam quase chegando, mas não prestou atenção.

Pararam algum tempo depois, diante de uma casa como todas as outras, mas rosa claro.

\- Chegamos! - anunciou o anticristo com um sorriso, sem largar da mão de Pip.

\- Você tem uma casa! - agora Pip foi realmente pego de surpresa. Apertou a mão de Damien e arregalou os olhos, o sono perdido.

\- Yep. Foi um presente do meu pai. Ou melhor, um presente meu com o dinheiro dele.

Pip resolveu não comentar, não querendo saber dos detalhes do que se tratava.

\- Pensei que sua casa seria preta.

\- O rosa é mais bonito. 

\- Suponho que seja verdade.

Os dois entraram na casa e até mesmo em seu interior ela era igual a qualquer outra. Uma sala, uma cozinha e uma escada que levava para os quartos e banheiro no andar de cima. Ainda faltava certa decoração para personalizar o lugar, e, sob a perspectiva de Pip, que nunca foi à casa de ninguém a não ser a de seu antigo lar adotivo, era bem inovador.

O loiro colocou uma mãozinha sobre a boca para segurar um bocejo, mas não conseguiu e Damien acabou ouvindo. Os olhos preocupados do amigo caíram sobre si, o que Pip percebeu com um pouco de dificuldade. Seu sono estava de volta.

\- Tem um quarto a mais que você pode pegar se quiser dormir. - Damien murmurou em seu ouvido, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

Pip assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. Virou-se para Damien e este notou o quão salientes realmente estavam suas olheiras. Pip parecia não ter dormido há dias! Parecia ter sido mastigado e cuspido por alguma criatura disforme.

\- Eu quero dormir. - murmurou e encostou a bochecha no ombro de Damien, uma das mãos segurando a que ele colocou em seu ombro, como se para não deixá-lo se afastar e fugir.

O peito de Damien contraiu em dó e simpatia por seu amigo. Não precisava de muito para ver o quanto ele estava cansado. 

Pegou Pip no colo sem pensar duas vezes, aconchegando a cabeça dele em seu ombro e o prendendo em seus braços. Pip parecia muito menor do que era encolhido do jeito que estava. Damien o levou para o andar de cima, no quarto de visitas, e o colocou com cuidado na cama. Tirou os sapatos de seus pés, o chapéu da cabeça e o casaco do tronco. Ele nem sequer se mexeu; estava completamente apagado. Colocou as coisas dele de lado e se agachou ao lado dele para observar seu estado. Enquanto Damien andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, Pip se virou de lado e encolheu em uma bolinha, puxou as pernas para o peito e juntou as mãos ao lado da bochecha, tal qual um bebê. 

Compaixão e saudade encheram o peito do anticristo, que não resistiu em acariciar a lateral do rosto de Pip, em passar a mão em seus cabelos e sentir a pele dele enrugar com um sorriso debaixo de sua palma.

Ao parar as carícias, tomou nota de seu corpo tremendo com o frio e seus olhos param em suas pernas. Estavam as duas repletas de cortes e hematomas, assim como Damien presumia estarem seus braços por debaixo da camisa branca que Pip ainda usava. Perguntou-se como cada um deles parou em sua pele e quem se aproximou do britânico durante o tempo em que ele estava fora. Uma raiva começou a subir por sua garganta, mas foi rapidamente sufocada por outro sentimento. Culpa.

\- Eu não devia ter te deixado. Me desculpa. - murmurou para o loiro adormecido ao acariciar um dos cortes cicatrizados com o polegar.

Pip não respondeu, adormecido, e Damien levantou-se após cobri-lo para deixá-lo dormir em paz. Seja lá o que tenha acontecido durante aquele tempo, Damien não saberia a essas horas da noite. Pip precisava dormir e recuperar-se de tudo antes de falar qualquer coisa. Pelo tempo que precisasse, Damien o deixaria descansar, por mais que quisesse muito, muito passar mais tempo com ele.

(...)

As trevas já não cobriam mais tudo ao redor quando Pip acordou. Estava na verdade bem claro, o suficiente para cegá-lo ao abrir os olhos. 

O britânico gemeu e virou-se de lado, cobrindo-se com as cobertas que repousavam em seus ombros. Sua mente mandava que voltasse a dormir, que a luz sumisse de seus olhos e ele voltasse à inconsciência. Ele sentiu tanta falta de ter um lugar quentinho onde se aconchegar e descansar que se recusava a deixar a oportunidade passar agora. Sequer percebeu que estava em um lugar estranho; tudo que queria era dormir.

Despertou mais uma vez algum tempo depois, invadido pela mesma luz que o cegara da primeira vez que abriu os olhos. Frio já não invadia seus ossos e o estômago roncou inclusive, como há muito tempo não fazia. Pip estava com fome. Tirando as cobertas de cima da cabeça, ele finalmente percebeu que não estava no orfanato, ou em sua casa adotiva ou em qualquer outro lugar conhecido. Ao sentar na cama, ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e bocejou, o sono sumindo de seus ombros e o deixando voltar à si.

Temeu a primeiro momento, estar em um lugar estranho como aquele. O que tinha acontecido? Ele não lembrava de nada da noite passada além de algumas imagens turvas. Ele estava com mais sono do que imaginava.

Estava de volta à sua antiga casa? Não, aquela não era sua casa. Era de outra pessoa. Ele tinha saído à algum lugar na noite passada? 

Seus ombros estremeceram com o pensamento de ter sido sequestrado; mas por que alguém ia querer sequestrá-lo? Já não gostavam dele andando pela rua, quem dirá preso na casa de alguém, onde poderia ser visto o dia todo. E certamente não o colocariam em uma cama confortável.

Com uma mão na testa e uma tremenda dor nos olhos, Pip sentou-se à beira da cama e olhou ao redor. O cômodo parecia com um quarto qualquer, mas com menos personalidade; afinal, não havia nada além da mobília ali. Não era ameaçador, pelo menos; as paredes eram de um azul bebê e o carpete recém trocado, de cor vívida e nova. O ambiente em si era bem aconchegante, desconsiderando que Pip não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava. Virou-se para o lugar onde dormiu e descobriu sua boina descansando sobre a cabeceira da cama. Os sapatos também não estavam longe, aos pés da cama. Seja lá quem o trouxe para aquele lugar, tomou todo o cuidado de deixá-lo bem acomodado. A cama inteira estava como nova, com travesseiros fofinhos e um cobertor macio e quentinho, e deram-no para ele! 

O britânico franziu o cenho, estranhando aquilo mais do que nunca. Ninguém em sã consciência faria algo legal por ele - não que ser sequestrado seja algo legal, porque não é, literalmente. Decidido, levantou-se da cama e caminhou para a porta fechada. Resolveu não calçar os sapatos para não fazer barulho, e seus pés cobertos pelas meias roxas eram aconchegados pelo carpete a cada passo que dava. 

Abriu delicadamente a porta e saiu caminhando pelo corredor. Não havia o som de nada em qualquer um dos cômodos pelos quais passou, todos fechados. Desceu até a sala com cuidado, segurando no corrimão para não escorregar. Ao chegar lá, o que Pip encontrou o surpreendeu mais do que qualquer coisa. 

Damien estava sentado no sofá, flutuando um pouco acima do chão, pelo que Pip conseguia deduzir. Os flashes voltaram com tudo e ele lembrou-se da noite passada, quando o anticristo ressurgiu do nada e o arrastou para sua nova casa. Pip não tinha a menor ideia de onde Damien esteve ou como voltou; presumiu que fosse assim que fosse quando um amigo sai para viajar com a família e você fica sozinho por um tempo. Ele volta como se tudo estivesse numa boa, e Pip não queria estragar isso para ele com suas preocupações bobas. Damien claramente estava bem.

Se aproximando do sofá com cuidado, murmurou:

\- … Damien?

O anticristo virou-se no sofá e sorriu para o britânico.

\- Você acordou. Está descansado?

\- Ainda com um pouco de sono. - Pip respondeu com um sorriso e ajeitou o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- Vai dormir  _ mais ainda? _

\- Mais…? Quanto tempo eu dormi?

\- Quase um dia inteiro.

\- Um dia inteiro! - exclamou com espanto. Um dia inteiro desperdiçado era demais, por Deus!

\- Mas não acho que tenha perdido muito na escola. Eles não passam matéria de verdade.

\- Suponho que esteja certo. 

O dedão do pé de Pip deslizava pelo chão, fazendo desenhos disformes no chão, sem graça. Ele não sabia exatamente como se portar diante daquela situação. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos; ele não via Damien a quase duas semanas, se bem lembrava. Sentiu falta demais dele, e vê-lo assim diante de si fazia coisas com seu coração que ele não conseguia aguentar. Queria pular em cima dele, chorar e gritar ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia lidar com tudo aquilo!

O coração começou a batucar em seu peito ao ver Damien ficar de pé. Ele continua igualzinho a como sempre foi. A mesma roupa preta, cabelo preto bagunçado, da mesma cor dos olhos enigmáticos e perigosos. Alívio inundou Pip. Ao menos algo se mantinha constante.

\- Eu fiz panquecas pra quando você acordasse, mas acho que já estão meio frias agora. - Damien abriu um sorriso torto e coçou a nuca. Pip se perguntou se ele estava tão sem reação quanto ele.

\- Não tem problema. Não me importo de comer comida fria. - foi sua resposta.

Damien seguiu na frente para a cozinha e observou Pip comer todas as panquecas muito mais rápido do que esperava. A ponto de deixá-lo preocupado. Sabia da condição de Pip, de não poder comer demais para não passar mal, então vê-lo comer tanto era preocupante. Quanto tempo ele passou sem comer direito?

Culpa cresceu em seu peito mais uma vez, lembrando-o de quem era a culpa de ele estar assim. Se Damien não fosse tão covarde, Pip não estaria em um estado tão deplorável, ao ponto de dormir por quase um dia inteiro! Já eram quase cinco da tarde, pelo amor de Satã!

Acalmou rapidamente seus pensamentos para não perder o controle de seus poderes. Aquela era a pior hora para se deixar soltar desse jeito, quando Pip estava finalmente acordado. Era algo que Damien precisava aprender a conter com urgência. Não sabia o que faria caso se perdesse mais uma vez e tivesse que fugir. Passar tanto tempo sem Pip foi um pesadelo que ele não queria nunca repetir. E, enquanto ele pudesse, não iria. Já bastava o trauma que devia ter deixado em Pip.

Após terminar de comer, o britânico seguiu Damien para a sala sob o pretexto de assistirem televisão. Ninguém tocou no assunto da partida de Damien, nem ele, nem Pip; só queriam aproveitar o momento que tinham juntos e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Pip se sentou no sofá e Damien ficou de ponta cabeça por algum tempo, as pernas dobradas no encosto do sofá. Foi deslizando até acabar com a cabeça no chão e ter que dar uma cambalhota para voltar a ficar de cabeça para cima. Permaneceu sentado no chão, com os braços cruzados nas almofadas do sofá e o rosto encostado sobre eles. 

Com os olhos de Damien vidrados em si, Pip não conseguiu mais prestar atenção na televisão. Ao senti-lo tocar sua mão, estremeceu e sorriu timidamente para os dedos que massageavam sua palma. Ele não sabia o que Damien estava sentindo, muito menos o que aconteceu com ele durante o tempo que sumiu, mas a forma como o tocava dizia que não era necessário tocar no assunto. Ele não partiria outra vez.

_ Eu senti sua falta, _ as palavras morreram na língua de Pip, transbordando para seus gestos ao invés disso, e retribuiu o toque em sua mão enlaçando seus dedos aos de Damien.  _ Eu senti tanto sua falta. _

Nada mudou, é o que Damien o queria dizer. Ele ainda o tocava da mesma forma que sempre tocou. Ainda o amava da mesma forma. Nada mudou. Tudo ficaria bem.

E Pip acreditava em Damien.

\- Como você conseguiu essa casa? - perguntou Pip, tentando quebrar o gelo sem soar muito patético, mesmo que falhasse em sua concepção.

Damien deu de ombros.

\- Ninguém estava usando, então peguei pra mim. Meu pai me manda mesada o bastante para eu comprar comida, mas não preciso.

Com a mão livre, Damien segurou os dedos do pé de Pip, brincando com a ponta da meia roxa. 

O britânico puxou o pé de volta em reflexo, mas Damien não soltou.

\- E quanto às contas? O padre Máxi sempre reclamava que nós gastávamos energia demais e a conta vinha cara. Dizia que Jesus não gostava.

O anticristo deu de ombros, dobrando e relaxando os dedos de Pip com a mão, como um tipo estranho de massagem.

\- Eles só não vão perceber. Se alguém vier cobrar conta, provavelmente vão esquecer no meio do caminho. Eu não sei como isso funciona, só sei que funciona.

\- Como se você fosse um fantasma?

\- Acho que sim. É bem conveniente!

Estranho, na concepção de Pip. Coisas de anticristo, supunha.

Um trovão soou do lado de fora da casa, atraindo a atenção de ambos para a janela.

\- Tá chovendo. - Damien murmurou e Pip assentiu.

\- Acho que é justo. Logo vamos entrar nas férias de verão. 

O britânico não sabia dizer como seria seu verão. Ele sempre era mandado ao acampamento de verão, simplesmente o lugar mais chato para se ir as férias, junto com as outras crianças do orfanato, mas agora que não estava tecnicamente morando no orfanato, ainda precisava ir?

Isto é, se Damien o permitisse ficar em sua casa.

Ainda não tinha pensado nesse assunto também. Supunha que não poderia voltar ao orfanato depois de tudo, então não tinha para onde ir depois dali. Pensar nisso também não estava sendo a melhor coisa para sua ansiedade. Inconscientemente, colocou um dedo sobre o pulso, sentindo os batimentos cardíacos debaixo dos dígitos. 

\- Minhas… Minhas coisas estão todas no quarto… - divagou, engolindo em seco enquanto o fazia. 

Damien olhou para ele como se ele tivesse falado outra língua.

\- É claro que estão. Eu não seria um bom amigo se largasse suas coisas no orfanato ao te mudar pra minha casa.

Um rubor invasivo subiu ao rosto do britânico e o dedo apertou forte o pulso. Bom, isso facilita as coisas, mas agora Pip precisava lidar com a ideia de morar junto com Damien. Se bem que, se bem lembrava, ele já havia proposto uma vez que Pip fosse com ele. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas um sonho… 

\- Creio que você está certo. Não seria algo muito educado de se fazer. - concordou.

Uma vez que a noite caiu e o horário de dormir bateu, Damien levou Pip para seu quarto e o acomodou na cama, como sua mãe adotiva uma vez o fez. Puxou o cobertor para cima de seu ombro e o deu um beijinho de boa noite no topo da cabeça.

Pip não reclamou, não tinha razão para fazer isso se não se incomodava, porém, quando Damien lhe deu seu último boa noite e saiu do quarto, um peso parece cair sobre seu peito, pressionando seu coração fundo na caixa torácica. O quarto parecia tão escuro, mesmo com as cortinas abertas e a lua iluminando seu interior.

Solitário.

Dormir na mesma cama que Damien se tornou um hábito que fez falta quando ele desapareceu, e Pip não conseguia dormir sabendo que ele estava logo ali, em um quarto ao lado, e ele continuava dormindo sozinho.

Colocou dois dedos sobre o pulso. Acelerado.

Levantou da cama em um impulso e saiu pelo corredor, abrindo todas as portas com cuidado até encontrar o quarto que tinha uma cama e um bolinho dormindo em cima dela.

Pip engoliu em seco. Sabia que estava fazendo algo grosseiro acordando Damien quando tinham escola no dia seguinte, mas era mais forte do que ele. Queria seu melhor amigo de volta.

\- Damien? - chamou da porta, encolhendo ao ver o bolinho se mexer.

\- Pip? - o anticristo o encarou com os olhos semicerrados de sono.

Pip abaixou a cabeça, constrangido. Não conseguia colocar os olhos nele sem sentir o rosto esquentar.

\- Desculpe por te acordar a essas horas da noite, mas é que… Eu não estava conseguindo dormir e eu… Um… 

\- Quer deitar comigo?

Relutante a princípio, Pip assentiu de cabeça baixa, o cabelo comprido cobrindo os lábios franzidos e as bochechas rosadas.

Deitado na cama, Damien soltou um gemido de cansaço e puxou o cobertor para cima. Bateu de leve no espaço vazio que deixou na cama, que era grande demais para uma criança como ele, e sorriu para Pip.

O britânico sorriu de volta e entrou no quarto em silêncio. Caminhou até a cama e se enfiou debaixo das cobertas com Damien. As bochechas coraram de novo ao sentir as mãozinhas dele segurarem uma das suas e a levarem à boca para o dar um beijinho. Um sentimento que não sentia há muito tempo voltou a aflorar em seu peito. Pip se sentiu amado.

Encolhidos na cama, um do lado do outro, mantiveram as mãos unidas a noite inteira, carregados para longe por um sono pacífico e sonhos bonitos.

E Pip pôde mais uma vez sorrir.


End file.
